POKÉ WARS
by twilightnite13
Summary: Imagine if one of the shots fired by the Axalon messed the Predacon ship's Transwarp jump from Earth to a whole new world. The Maximals and The Predacons are in for a shocking surprise as they begin a war on a rather peaceful planet with wondrous creatures with amazing abilities.
1. Poke Wars prologue: Strange new world

(AN: Welcome everyone to another idea I developed. But before we start I want veryone to know that I do not own anything that has to do with Pokemon or the transformers: Beast Wars. Now you may ask your questions if you wish but please be patient by reading and then tell me what you think or ask me nearly anything you wish to know. Ok now let's get this story on the road, in a manner of speaking.)

* * *

Poke Wars

Deep in outer space of the pokemon world behind the moon, a portal seemed to open as a dark grey ship emerged. The ship's design resembled a curved trident's spear head. It was fired upon by a second ship, lighter in color, shaped like half of a gourd, which followed it out. The first ship, the first ship fired back in retaliation.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the pursuing ship sat five beings. As a shot from the first ship hit the hull a young teen's voice alerted the crew, "Hull breach in sector seven, guidance systems are failing!"

Another crew member with a Brooklyn accent complained as he began flipping switches and pressing buttons to keep the power from failing, "Aw man…dis is crazy, we're an exploration vessel, not a battle cruiser!"

The captain of the ship grunted from the shaking before turning his red eyes on the complaining crew mate, "No choice, we were the only ship that could Lock-on to Megatron's warp signature and catch up to _Darksyde_ before they entered the Transwarp field."

An alarm sounded as the young teen cried out, "The shields are doing a major fade!"

"Optimus, What should we do? If the shields are down then-" An older voice from the youngest of his crewmates asked.

"Divert all available power to the plasma cannons!" the captain ordered, interrupting the other voice in the bridge, if they can't get the shields back up then they might as well pour all of their fire power that they can muster on the predicon ship.

* * *

In the other ship, the second in command of the crew of six was studying his screen before calling to his leader, who sat in the captain's chair, with a snarl "Their shields are down! Destroy them now, Megatron!"

"Now, where's the fun in that, hmm?" The leader of the six asked, his voice carrying a deep richness that would instantly demand respect and fear from any of his underlings.

Looking to another crew member, the captain stated, "I think we should add a little torment first, then the destruction of the _Axalon_ , yess…"

Then, ordering the one in charge of the ships weapons, he shouted, "Activate side guns!"

A squawk was heard, "Bwark! Positioning for better attack."

"Hey, Buzzbrains, get ready to fire." He called to a green and yellow flier next to him as they felt their engines slowing down.

* * *

The _Darksyde_ pulled back from the attack as the side guns opened and fired on the Maximal ship when they got close enough to fire point blank range shots at the side of the _Axalon_.

The older voice reported, "We have a rupture in the stasis hold. We're caught in the nearby planet's gravity well and..."

"We're going down…" Another older and slightly deeper voice said, as if needing to state the obvious.

Grunting again, Optimus ordered, "Launch all of the pods! Get them into safe and stable orbit."

"What? But Optimus!" The Brooklyn accented crew member whined, but Optimus shouted, "It's better than in a ship that might explode on impact. Besides you know protocol!"

That had shut him up as he and the older bot worked on the launching procedure. The green faced maximal prayed, "May the Matrix keep you all safe."

* * *

The rear door of the ship opened as small coffin shaped pods shot out one at a time as the ship slowly spun. Their onboard computers had used their thrusters to get the pods into a secure orbit.

As the ship turned its head forward, the _Axalon's_ plasma cannons fired and they hit the _Darksyde's_ engine drive before it sank; the sudden reverse in direction, along with the force of the engines exploding, caused one of the wings on the ship to fall off.

The captain of the _Darksyde_ gave a bellowing roar as his ship was hit and began to fall to the nearby planet.

* * *

As the _Axalon_ fell, the green plated large member of the crew looked out of his image and saw what appeared to be a green serpentine like creature flying towards the two ships, like an Eel swimming in the ocean. The maximal breathed, "Primus, what is that?"

An explosion from the outer hull caused him to fall backwards on top of the small Brooklyn accented crew member.

* * *

The creature that this Maximal saw was a Pokemon with a green body, similar to a dragon from the eastern legends, named Rayquaza, the legendary Pokemon that is said to be ruler of the skies. The Pokemon saw how the ships were coming closer to the planet that it was serving. The bolts of energy between them showed that they were enemies, but to Rayquaza they were both invaders who did not have the right to come to the planet.

Rayquaza was about to make his presence known when he saw the ships were exploding and plummeting to the earth. The Sky high Pokemon decided to follow them to make sure there were no survivors before returning to his home in the Ozone layer.

* * *

One ship landed in a part of the super continent in between two cliffs with a waterfall below it, while the other landed on the other side of crashing into a forming mountain range. The crash landings had caused the two separate crews in both ships to go into stasis lock from the mere impact.

* * *

Rayquaza noticed how both ships had crash landed, but from what he picked up he has found that there were no survivors inside the space vessels. Growling deeply Rayquaza thought about destroying both ships. But, no, this was a matter for Groundon and Kyouger to deal with vessels considering that he does not sense any survivors aboard either of the ships.

Huffing, Rayquaza left to pass the news on to the Land and Water masters. As he soared, he knew that this event was witnessed by the deities of time and space and they would report it to The Original One. Normally Rayquaza would destroy such a threat, but when this involved something like this he will await instructions from the creator of the world he was born to protect.

* * *

(AN: What will happen now? Have the crews of both ships perished in their crash landing like the quick to judge sky dragon thought?

*Rayquaza growled menacingly at Twilightnite for his disrespectful comment*

Or will they still make an appearance in the next chapter? Find out if Rayquaza will act as pig-headed as he did the like last time a creature from outer space entered his domain.

* The green dragon pokemon roared as he charged at Twilightnite a powerful Hyper Beam charged quickly before firing it. Twilightnite had only a second to dodge as he looked at where the energy attack was and cried out joyfully, "MISSED ME!" Rayquaza roared as he began attacking the now regretful Author as the curtains closed. A small box stealthily slides across the stage before it popped out to reveal Twilightnite in his White OrganizationXIII coat and called to the readers, "Untill next time!" As Rayquaza's roar echoed, scaring the author.*)


	2. Poke Wars pt1: Reawakened

(Hey everyone are you all ready for this chapter? Like last time I do not own anyone from either Pokemon or Beast Wars: Transformers. Hope you all like this chapter, and don't forget to Read & Review. However another Fall has begun and that means schools of all kinds have too.)

* * *

Several millennium later, after a meteor hit the planet and separated the fragments of the super continent into the many different regions, wars were fought, technology had advanced and peace was made possible. At some point something caused both ships to come back online and the crews to exit out of Stasis Lock.

* * *

After finally exiting out of Stasis lock. Optimus Primal groaned, holding his head. He shook it to clear the pain he was feeling before asking, "Damage report?"

"Believe me, Big bot," The young cadet of the crew said, looking at his instruments, "You _really_ don't want to know."

Groaning again, Optimus said, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Meanwhile in a large continent, two of the regions were by a series or mountains. Inside the largest with the hollowed top of a mountain was the Predacon ship, the _Darksyde_.

"Navigation: Is this the right planet?" Megatron, captain of the other ship, asked his computer's AI.

"Unknown: Course settings were accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those expected for intended destination. Geological survey from nearby computer systems report vast differences than those of ancient records of target world. Biological signals from many life forms among this planet are also inconsistent with -"

"Nevermind about that! Tell me there is Energon." Megatron ordered.

A globe appeared in the energy orb showing several locations with Energon, as the computer said, "Confirmed."

"YES! The planet has energon."

"Too much energon; field readings are off scale limits. Continued exposure to robotic forms will result in permanent damage, leading to loss of spark."

Megatron slammed his arm against the arm rest before an idea popped into his processor, "Then we shall create alternate forms, based on the most powerful creature that this planet has to offer."

A sickening cackle of laughter was heard as a crew member with a yellow visor over his eyes called back, "Scanners, are activated, Megatron."

"Good." Megatron said, as he watched the scanner probes flying out of his ship and out of the Volcano mouth into different locations through the continent.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, several regions away, the Maximals took the same course of action by sending scanner probes out as far as possible in order to gain suitable beast modes.

One scan probe entered a barn where it sent a beam of light to scan for the presence of life-forms.

When a image of the creature appeared on the screen, the Brooklyn member asked loudly, "Wat de frag is dat?"

"I'm…not sure." The thick low voice replied to his friend, while pulling up information that the computer retrieved from nearby computer systems, and said, "This creature is not something found on Earth. According to the nearby computer databanks, this is called a 'Rhyhorn'…and it's a…'Pokemon'?"

"What the heck is a Pokemon?" the Cadet asked, surprised by the rock like creature on the screen.

"I don't know…" The captain said, as turning to the security member of the crew, "Find out all you can about these Pokemon…we're gonna take a while before finding out what forms we should take."

"Yes sir." The bot said as he began his research. Soon the screens showed more DNA scans taken by the probes. One was large tawny colored rat looking creature that stood on its hind legs, with a cream underside. It had large incisors that grew constantly; the teeth looked strong enough to gnaw through steel. There were three whiskers on each side of its face, which it probably used to maintain balance. It had webbed feet with three toes that probably allowed it to swim. Its tail was long and scaly, and its ears had a ragged appearance. Another was a large, bulky, ape-like Pokémon. Most of its fur was brown, along with the semi-circle pattern encircling its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet were lighter in color. Its brows were thick and jutting. It had a white collar of fur around its neck, extending toward the top of its head in a small tuft. It also had a large, pink, pig-like nose. The youngest member of the crew whistled when he saw the next form scanned after the ape like pokemon, "Nice."

* * *

The Predacons were also surprised by what their scanners had discovered.

"What in the pit is that thing?!" A snarl of a voice asked, looking at an image from one of the probes. It looked like a bee, standing on its hind legs, with red eyes, and two limbs that had one spike in place of feet or legs.

The Predacon, who sent the probes, echoed before saying, According to the fleshling's databanks, that thing is a Pokemon by the name of Beedrill."

"Pokemon?" Megatron asked, intrigued, "An interesting name for such strange, but possibly powerful creatures, Yess…"

"Ooohh. Me like this one." The Predacon with a buzzing like voice said before turning to his leader and begged, "Megatron, can I have that form? Please, please, please, please, please?!"

Thinking for a moment, Megatron waved his hand, "Oh, very well. Since you are so eager, I will allow you to try the form of a Pokemon for yourself."

"Oh goody." The flier said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, as he hurried to the chamber to begin replication procedures.

"Is it wise for him to go first, Megatron?" The snarling Pedacon asked his leader.

"Well if he is not able to fully replicate and merge with the Pokemon's DNA then maybe it'll be a good learning experience of what to expect when we try again. Better prepared, of course, Yess…" Megatron explained to his first lieutenant.

Soon more images of DNA scans of different Pokemon appeared.

A four legged spider Pokemon with a purple body, black stripes and yellow legs with ice blue horizontal stripes on its legs and two rear barbs. A creature that looked like a flying dinosaur from earth history with a thick powerful tail and strong jaws. Another creature with a body closely resembling a living skeleton, a half-moon, and disc shaped head, with two small, forward facing eyes on the top of the disc like head. Its body had a light gray chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side and a thick pointed tail. It did not have hands, but large, sharp, gray scythes. Its legs were brown and thin, leading to small feet with two large gray claws. The latest image had aroused Megatron's interest, as he smiled, "I like this form greatly, Yess.."

* * *

Meanwhile in Arceus' Dimension, the creator Pokemon was once again resting after meeting Ash and his friends. When he felt familiar presences approaching, Arceus opened his eyes and turned to see both Dialga and Palkia enter from their own dimensions.

Curious as to what brought them to his dimension like this, he straightened his legs and floated over to the two as he asked, **"** Dialga, Palkia, What brings you here to my dimension? **"**

Both pokemon growled before lowering their heads.

 ** _"_** _Lord Arceus… **"**_ Palkia said in the pokemon language.

 ** _"_** _We bring news of the two vessels that crash landed on our planet several millennia ago. **"**_ Dialga said,  
 ** _"_** _The crews of those ships are alive. **"**_

Arceus was surprised, **"** Are you certain? **"**

Both of the legendary Creation Pokemon nodded in unison. Palkia then asked, **_"_** _What shall we do, my lord? **"**_

 **"** For now, I suggest we wait, and watch to see how this turns out. **"** Arceus said turning to a distorted space image that it divided into two and showed the two ships, **"** My judgement stands that they may not be what we feared them to be. **"**

The deity of space and the deity of time shared a glance before looking back to Arceus. They have faith in his words, now that his rage has been extinguished. Arceus watched and noticed a familiar black haired boy with a Pikachu and thought, **_'_** _Ash? **'**_

* * *

After being updated about their millions of years in stasis lock. The Maximals can also assume that the stasis pods were no longer in orbit. All of them had chosen their beast modes from the Pokemon DNA scans. They all entered the CR chambers for Replication of the Pokemon DNA scans that were present in their computer's databanks. When the procedure was finished, the deep voice of the bot with the green head said, "Scanning and replication of local life forms have been completed. You may emerge."

The Liepard exited his chamber and examined himself, "Whoa…I'm a Liepard."

An idea popped into his head as he said, "No.. No… I'm Cheattor."

"Hmm interesting…" Optimus said, still inside his chamber.

"Interesting? Optimus the word is Spot on smooth," Cheattor stated as he looked at himself in the CR Chamber's refection, and chuckled, "It's a crime."

A rodent like head poked out from behind the chamber as he said,"Ehh, it's a bit tacky, especially with all dat purple, now this," The Raticate Pokemon said standing at his full height, which was bigger than a normal Raticate, "dis is class, call me Ratitrap."

"Oh yea?! How about I shred mieces to pieces!" the cadet shouted, his claws beginning to glow with energy that not only shocked the rat bot but also the cat himself.

Sensing the danger a Rhyhorn approached and said, "Ease back Cheattor. Living large are for forms like me, Rhynox."

"Yea be lucky I don't rearrange those spots."

"I suggest you watch your back then, Ratitrap." A voice said as the rat pokemon turned to see a white furred almond faced feline with a scythe blade curving towards the head the voice of the security bot. The blade was near Ratitrap's face as the feline said, "You may need to keep an eye out for someone as I, Absotron."

"Whoa…nice onboard blade action, big cat."

"Thanks, but be careful of those claws of yours, little cat." Absotron pointed out, seeing the glowing claws that showed when he got upset.

"Oh boy…if it isn't de kids up yer nose…it's the security bots…" Ratitrap muttered. The door to the CR chamber opened and a voice was heard, "Moderate your conflict circuits Maximals!"

The four pairs of eyes turned as a Slaking stood there, "Remember these poke modes are needed to counter the effects of the energon field out there. We may need Energon for survival, but too much of it is NOT a good thing."

He then approached one of the ship consuls, "Our robot forms will short out after a few minutes of exposure out there. This is one very unusual planet, whatever it is. Especially with these Pokemon creatures out there. We don't exactly know what these Pokemon can do even though we're just assuming their forms."

"Or When," Rhynox added before explaining himself to some of his confused crewmates, "The Transwarp drive allow travel through space and time. We were locked onto Megatron's Transwarp signature, along with the fact we have been in stasis lock for several millennia. We could be at anyplace, anytime."

"Yes, and the rest of our crew is safe from the effects of the Energon fields somewhere on this planet but that means Megatron has us out numbered." Optimus told

"I told ya not to eject dem…if ya didn't then we'd be den ones with the numbers, and now the Preds will come in swoop dem outta here…" Ratitrap complained.

"Hey what's the deal with you cheese lips? Sure we're separated from our buds but it can't be all bad, right?" Cheattor asked confused.

The four older Maximals glanced at each other. Seeing the tension in the air he asked, "What?"

Sighing Rhynox explained, "Cheattor, do you remember how you were when you were about to come online?"

"Yea?" Cheattor asked, not getting his friend's point.

"Proto-forms before activation are unable to protect themselves from any outside influences." Absotron explained. He then added, seeing the confusion in the little cat's eyes, "That includes reprogramming."

Finally understanding what they were worried about, Cheattor solemnly said, "Talk about cold slag…"

* * *

The Predacons, after picking their suitable beast like forms, began to dig, well all those that could - their way out to a stable and suitable exit/entry point for any missions that needed to be done in their immediate area.

An irate Kabutops stood near the entrance, in his scythe blade like arms was a golden disc. Looking around at the different Pokemon species, as well as the conditions of the planet, he began to growl, "No, no, no, NO! It's all wrong! This cannot be Earth…"

Turning back to the tunnel, he shouted, "Megatron! You Failed! Not only did you fail to destroy the Maximals in deep space, millions of years ago when you had the chance; you also failed to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing, You IDIOT!"

He then chucked the Golden Disk into the tunnel in his fury. A long tense silence was followed by the thunderous stomping of feet. The remaining Predacons saw their leader, in a form that resembled an Earthling's Tyrannosaurus Rex but with a predominantly brick-red color, with scaly patterns on its skin and scattered orange highlights on some of the scales and ridges. His underbelly was gray with white borders, and it had a long tail with two orange spikes near the tip. The small forelimbs had only two black clawed digits, but powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges were on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extended into a cape-like fringe around the neck. More feathers formed a prominent beard on the lower jaw, which was gray in color. His head was proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw was lined with sharp pointed teeth, and the upper jaw featured a number of tooth-like projections with orange highlights. His eyes had black sclera with unusual red irises. An orange, five-pointed crest extended from the snout above the eyes and pointed backwards, appearing like he was wearing a crown. Megatron then asked in mock, mild surprise, "I beg your pardon. What did you call me?"

The others were getting anxious as they watched their leader stepping out more into the light. The Kabutops stood his ground, while the other four visible Predacons stood still, nervous as they saw the display of power. The Kabutops snarled as it said, "You heard me. You are an Idiot and an incompetent leader, and I am taking over!"

The Kabutops then shouted, "Kabubot, TERRORIZE!"

After saying those words, his body began to shift and change, his legs became muscular like arms while legs covered in bones like an exoskeleton popped out of his chest and became his legs. His chest opened up to allow the Kabutops head to insert itself in the chest as a more humanoid like head flipped out from the crescent dome like head. The Kabutops scythe blades detached from their elbows, and, after straightening themselves, combined to become a double edge staff like weapon. The arms of the Kabutops twisted backwards. From his spikes, he drew his sword-sabre like weapon with a rotating blade. Kabubot glared, declaring, "I challenge you, Megatron, to one on one combat! The winner shall lead the Predacons and the loser shall be destroyed!"

Chuckling to himself, Megatron said, "You're so impulsive, Kabubot. Brave, but misguided."

Kabubot growled insulted, "Do you accept my challenge or not, you coward?"

Megatron took the next steps to walk around his rebellious second in command and explained, "There's more to being a leader than courage. It takes a certain cleverness, a cunningness as well."

"Isn't that correct, Skorupinok?" Megatron asked, causing Kabubot to turn and view the scorpion like Pokemon transforming into a robot with a yellow visor, the Skorupi like pincers in place of his hand and a Skorupi tail sticking out behind the head.

Kobubot stared in shock as Skorupinok's right pincer opened up and a missile fired out of it, sending him soaring.

"Hmph. Loser…" The Tyrantrum in disguise, muttered as Skorupinok reverted back to poke mode, "What does it matter which planet we're on? We came looking for Energon, and this planet is rich with it."

"Don't forget that the Stasis pods are now somewhere on this planet, if we can access them we can expand our numbers to crush them." The shiny Ariados Predacon said in the same creepy voice as the Predacon who cackled in the ship.

"Yes, but only the Maximals can stop us." He then looked at his remaining troops and ordered, "Find them! And if you find them, destroy them."

* * *

(What do you think? Will the Predacons find the Maximals or will they find a surprise about the Pokemon? And who was surprised that the Deities were actually keeping an eye and remembering those two ships? What will our Heroes do when they get unintentionally involved in the Poke Wars? Find out in the Second Part of POKE WARS!)


	3. Poke Wars pt2: Exploration and meetings

(Hey everyone, I'm back and I'll working my brain off to get myself back on track when it comes to making new chapters for all of my stories. Now as before I do not own that has to do with either Pokemon or or Beast Wars. Here's part 2 of the Poke Wars serial event. P.S. Dont forget to Read and Review on what your thoughts are on or some questions.)

* * *

The sun was shining as a boy ten years old, with spikey black hair, tanned skin, a blue shortened into a collared shirt, and a black undershirt is visible. He wore red high top sneakers, and darker blue jeans. His backpack is green with a white, slanted Poké-Ball design on it. On his shoulders was his Pikachu (An electric mouse Pokemon for those who do not know), enjoying time with his trainer.

With them is a boy in a pale blue jump suit, with blond hair and large round glasses in front of his eyes. On his back was black and white backpack with a sphere near the bottom.

A girl with dirty blond hair wearing a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow and hatband, black stockings, and black shoes, with a pink backpack to carry her goods can also be seen.

Next to her was a little girl with the same blond hair as the boy with the jumpsuit. Her outfit was a dark brown blouse with a black ribbon on the chest, white skirt, black shorts, and pink Mary Jane flats. She carried a yellow satchel.

The boy leading the group was named Ash Katchum, the two blonds are the siblings from Luminous City, Clemont, the Luminous Gym Leader, and his sister Bonnie. The girl with the red hat is Serena who just began her journey with Ash after meeting him at the Santilune City Gym.

They were on their way to Coumarine City where our Poke- heroes met Goomy who appeared when a flock of Swana accidently carried the small dragon type away from his home. After meeting with Team Rocket, Ash's Pikachu convinced his human friend to take Goomy with them so he would be as strong as his new friends.

They continue their way through what appears to be a mountain range. Ash can't wait for his next Gym battle. Serena can't wait for the Pokemon Showcase, Bonnie can't wait to get his brother a girlfriend and Clemont can't wait to show off his next invention.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Axalon, the Maximals were busy clearing and cleaning their ship. Ratitrap was lowered to the ground by the elevator. He let a piece of junk drop to the ground and complained, "All dis fawh a Golden Disk…"

After testing his visual scanners, Optimus spoke up, "It was Cybertron's most carefully guarded relic; it was able to locate the largest source of Energon. THAT's why Megatron stole it."

Leaning against one of the railings, Ratitrap looked at his claw and said, "Yea, like I care! We were supposed tuh be intergalactic space explawhers, not intergalactic officers. It wasn't in my job descripshun.

Looking at the Slaking, he asked, "Yuh sure you're cut out fawh dis commanduh gig?"

Sighing in frustration, Optimus turned to the rodent member of his team, "Remember the Great War, Ratitrap? If Megatron gets enough Energon he'd start it up again! We can't let that happen."

Looking around from outside the tunnel, he and his maximals made Optimus comment, "Besides you wanted exploration; here we are in an unknown planet with unknown creatures with strange abilities. What more do you want?"

"Oh Call me Picky, but a wawhkin' space ship comes tuh mind."

"Just no pleasing some people." Optimus said as he continued scanning to make sure they weren't being spied on by pokemon or, what surprised Optimus and Rhynox most, humans in their area.

Optimus had always thought that humans were from the planet Earth. He read from the historical records on Cybertron that the Maximal's ancestors, the Autobots, while fighting against the Predacon's ancestors, the Decepticons, met humanoid like creatures from different planets but they were not exactly humans. If there were indeed humans on this planet, then this would mean Earth wasn't the only planet that they could come from.

Cheattor leapt down from the other hatch and called, pointing with his right forepaw, "Whao, look at that!"

Optimus turned and saw two Liepards dashing through the grassland. Nodding, impressed, he said, "They're fast alright, you chose a good form."

"If you think THAT's speed watch this!" He then growled and burst into a very fast sprint that made him look like he was moving like a comet.

"Cheattor! We don't have time for this!" Optimus called through their comlinks, "Cheattor?! Please respond!"

All he got in reply was static in response. Absotron approached, "I'm afraid it's too late Optimus. The Energon fields on this planet are messing up the comlinks very bad."

"He's right, anything over a hundred meters, they ain't worth scrap…" Rhynox added as he watched Cheattor's retreating shape becoming a dot before their eyes.

Sighing in annoyance, Optimus muttered, "Well that's just Prime…"

"So is dis your first time on de job?" Ratitrap asked nonchalantly. He obviously heard what was being said earlier.

"Shut up, Ratitrap." Optimus ordered.

Ratitrap stood up and feigned a mock salute but couldn't with his stubbly arms, "Oh, Yes sir! Okay? I just feel heaps bettuh knowin' dat our lives are in your hands."

Chuckling sadly Ratitrap muttered, "We're all gonna die…"

Optimus rolled his eyes as he went back to work.

* * *

Back at the Darksyde, Megatron waited, growing impatient, as he began pacing, "Where in the pit are those insolent fools?!"

"M-Megatron!" Skorupinok cried as he, in Pokemode was dragging along what appeared to be the twitching Beedrill Predacon, while the Aerodactyl Predacon limped along with some bruises on his body.

Surprised, Megatron asked, "Skorupinok, what happened?"

"We were looking for the Maximals like you ordered when Buzzinator and Terrorsaur began attacking. When the Pokemon, that got in their way were attacked, th-they fought back, they did things that didn't seem possible. One sent some kind of explosive seeds while others created a powerful gust that crashed him into a tree hard. Another sent Terrorsaur crashing with a powerful blast of water, followed by lightning from an orange rat thing with a lightning bolt for a tail and then boulders that appeared out of nowhere and caused Terrorsaur to plummet to the ground."

Gulping in fear, Skorupinok regrettably told his leader, "I-I was the only one who was able to bring them back."

Megatron blinked in shock. Whatever planet they landed on had thrown logic out the airlock into a black hole. He turned away and said, "This will take some…consideration, Yess."

Looking back to his new Second in command, Megatron ordered, "Get them to the Restoration Chamber immediately."

Looking around, he then asked, "And where is Ariadosus?"

"Here, Megatron." The purple Ariados cackled as he seemed to be carrying something behind him. Megatro and Skorupinok were shocked to see that the thing that the four legged spider found was a stasis pod.

Megatron then felt joy replacing his shock and fear as he approached, "Ah, Congratulations are in order, Ariadosus, Yess. We mustn't wait in 'recruiting' our new comrade, Noo."

"I will begin immediately, Megatron." Ariadosus said as he carried the pod to his laboratory and began the shell program immediately.

"Excellent, Yess. Oh and I must ask you and our new comrade to begin creating a matter transporter device to bring us closer to the larger reading of Energon in another Region as it is called, Yess." Megatron stated as he followed the spider into the laboratory.

* * *

Cheattor caught up with the two Liepards. Once they were neck and neck, he said, "Name's Cheattor, how's it going cats?"

Both gave a surprised shout before they ran faster. Skidding to a halt, Cheattor called after them, "Wha—is it my breath or something?"

Getting back to his feet Cheattor ran after the two Liepards he talked to.

* * *

Pikachu and Dedenne's ears perked as they alerted their trainers, while Ash asked his partner, "Something up Pikachu?"

They soon saw two Liepard jumping over them as they continued on their way. Serena and Bonnie saw them running and each had their own praise, "Those two Pokemon are so fast…"

"It was like they were both moving like Lightning." Bonnie commented as Dedenne watched in amazement.

Smiling, Ash watched with joy at how fast they were. Clemont, however, saw the scared expressions on the two feline pokemon faces and asked, "That's strange…"

"What is?" Ash asked looking to his friend with Pikachu.

Looking after the two Liepard he said, "Liepard aren't easily spooked and they were running like they were trying to get away from something."

Looking after the two dark types, Ash couldn't help but asked, "But what could that be?"

Pikachu's ears perked before it turned the way that the two Liepard came from to see something like a third Liepard jumping in front of the sun. A male teenager voice called out, "HEY, LOOK OUT!"

Ash and the others moved out of the way as the Liepard landed hard where the four of them were standing. Serena was holding on to Bonnie while Clemont pressed against the wall from the slope of the hill. Ash blinked before seeing the cloud of smoke disperse and then saw a Liepard standing there, breathing heavily. Bonnie saw this and went up to it, "Whoa…"

Clemont began freaking out as he cried, "Bonnie don't do that, you don't know if it'll attack or not."

However Bonnie began patting and scratching behind the Liepard's ears as she said when she heard a purring sound coming from the Liepard's throat. Bonnie turned smiling, "Oh relax, he's too cute to attack us."

Soon the others began approaching the Liepard as Serena asked, "But I wonder where that voice came from?"

"Beats me." Ash said looking around, "Could be its trainer."

"I don't see anyone…" Clemont said looking around as well. Soon his sister joined in as she asked, "You don't think it's with Team Rocket do you?"

"That might be a possibility but I don't think so since it doesn't seem like it wants to capture Pikachu for them." Clemont assured Bonnie as Dedenne assured her as well before nodding.

"Hey, why'd you stop? That felt good." The same teenage voice sounded that made everyone look around confused.

Bonnie seemed to be staring around as well for the source of the voice since the voice seemed to be coming from behind all of them, "Behind ya."

Sweat began to fall as all four humans slowly turned to see that, much to their shock, the voice came from the Liepard, who said, "Hey there."

Soon all of them yelled in surprise and scurried away in fear. The Liepard stood up and asked worried, "What? Is it my breath?"

"H-h-how are you talking?" Serena asked.

Clemont however said, "If I wasn't so scared I would be so amazed to see another Pokemon able to speak like Team Rocket's Meowth…"

"Whoa easy there, I'm not gonna hurt you…" The Liepard said, and, upon instinct, he got down and slowly crawled and stopped. Pikachu, taking a chance, got off Ash's shoulder and went to check on the Liepard. It felt like an eternity until Pikachu felt as though he could trust this talking pokemon. Turning to his friends Pikachu called them over as the Liepard said, "Pikachu's right, I'm more than ok, I'm great."

Blinking Ash asked, "You can understand Pikachu?"

Blinking as confused as the human, the Liepard said, "Sure I can, can't you?"

The other humans looked at each other confused before they begin to introduce themselves, "My Name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Clemont."

"My name's Bonnie," the little girl with the blond hair said as she held up her bag with a big smile, "and this is Dedenne."

Dedenne poked himself out of Bonnie's back as he muttered his greeting. The Liepard smiled and said, "Good to meet you all, my name's Cheattor."

"Cheattor?" All of them asked at once, before Ash asked, "I thought pokemon usually name themselves like Meowth did."

"Hey what's wrong with my name?" Cheattor asked hotly.

Feeling bad about it, Ash said, "Sorry it's just we never met a pokemon calling themselves something different."

Staring in confusion, Cheattor finally got it, "Oh, I get it you, usually take the species name of a Pokemon as your own names…hmmm."

This confused the group even more as Serena pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it to Cheattor as it began to expand and the voice of the computer in the device began to speak, _"Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon._ _Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react."_

A little shocked by how the device knew this much about the form he chose, Cheattor asked, "Umm what is that?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Ash asked, meaning the Pokedex, "This is a Pokedex, it's what a Pokemon trainer like me, Serena or Clemont uses to identify a Pokemon we've never seen or to get some information about them."

"How?" Cheattor asked, sitting down while Dedenne went to try and catch the Liepard's moving tail.

Ash didn't know how to answer that, but Clemont said, "It is able to lock on to a Pokemon's image with the use of a camera, or by pointing it at a hidden location it is able to send out an invisible beam to detect a Pokemon's genetic code."

"Ultra-gear…" Cheattor said amazed. Cheattor, might be younger than the rest of his crew, but even he knew about the risk of revealing himself so he continued pretending to be a "Talking" Pokemon while everyone was getting ready to have lunch.

* * *

Through some bushes a man with periwinkle hair, a woman with violet hair, and a Meowth, stared gaping at what they saw. They were three members of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket, the woman was Jessie, the man was James, and the Meowth was known as the Meowth of Team Rocket. Their organization's goal is to rule the world by capturing the most rare and powerful pokemon throughout the world. And what appeared to be a Talking Pokemon like Meowth was very rare.

"Did you hear what I hear?" Jessie asked, still shocked.

"A talking pokemon other than Meowth; that's got to be very rare indeed." James added in excitement.

Meowth lowered his binoculars to reveal tearfilled eyes of joy, "Tuh tink dere were others like me who were able tuh learn tuh tawhk like I did."

Standing up suddenly, Jessie said, "We must capture that Liepard and deliver it to the boss immediately."

"YEA!" James and Meowth cheered, as Wobbuffet appeared behind them, from its ball, and saluted in its agreement of what the others were plotting.

* * *

(Hey so how did you all like this chapter? Dont worry there's more to come in the kick off of the Poke Wars' beginning. Until the next time, have a Happy New Year.)


	4. Poke Wars pt3: The First Battle

(Hey everyone, how's your day before the New Year's going? Yea I was able to get the third part of this special done. *Whispering he said* you guys should see how fast I can be when i'm actually in a hurry.* Just kidding Just Kidding. I just want everyone to enjoy their last night of 2015 with those they care about. Again I do not own anything that has to do with either Beast Wars or Pokemon... *mutters* Unfortunately... but hey we can do what we can when the inspiration of a new story comes to us right? Now sit back and enjoy this new chapter while remmebering to Read and Review on what you like or some questions you might have.)

* * *

Cheattor laid on his belly as he watched everyone prepare for lunch, but he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Looking back, Serena said, smiling, "I think we got it, Thank you for asking though, Cheattor."

As lunch was made ,Serena and Bonnie gave pellet like food to Pikachu and Dedenne. Cheattor was so busy looking around that he didn't see Clemont approaching with a bowl in his hand as he said, "Here, you must be hungry as well."

Cheattor looked at the bowl before sniffing it and asked, "What is this?"

"It's Pokemon food." Clemont answered, as he watched as Cheattor looking unsure about eating it. A flash of light came from the boy's backpack and a small green and brown thing, about Pikachu's height, resembling an Earthling's Chipmunk, appeared from the light and gave an excited cry as it began to eat Cheattor's Pokemon food.

Clemont sighed, "Chespin, that's not very nice! Say you're sorry to Cheattor."

Chespin winced before looking at the large Liepard before him, gave a scared shout, and quickly hid behind his trainer. Cheattor lowered himself to be at eye level and said, "Hey, don't be scared, I won't hurt ya."

Chespin looked and asked, "Chespin?"

"Promise." Cheattor said as Chespin came out and sat in front of the bowl of Pokemon food. He noticed the Liepard in front of him wasn't eating, and offered him a pellet.

"For me?" Cheattor asked. Chespin nodded and Cheattor had no choice but to try one. After taking one from Chespin's hand with his mouth, Cheattor began eating. The Maximal had to admit that this Pokemon food tasted great.

Soon, everyone turned to see a Beedrill, about twice its normal size, flying about, looking around for something as Pikachu and Dedenne stood ready to battle it. Approaching, Cheattor asked, "Hey guys, what's the problem!? It's just a giant bug! The way you guys are reacting like that's not a natural life-form."

"Of course it isn't! Its unnatural for a Beedrill to be the size of a human adult." Clemont said fearfully.

Cheattor's face then took on an expression of realization, "If we're talking about unnatural life-form then that can only mean one thing. ROBOT IN DISGUISE!"

Hurrying to his new friends, the Liepard then shouted, "Cheattor, Maximize!"

Jumping high into the air his body did something that made everyone, including the Pokemon that were out, look on in surprise. What they thought was a talking Liepard, now stood a robot about James' height landing protectively in front of the kids and their Pokemon. He holding a weapon that looked as though it was designed to resembled similar to the Liepard's fur for some reason.

Before Clemont could squeal with excitement at what he saw, Cheattor ordered, "Ash, get everyone out of here!"

Lowly he added, "It's time for this cat to pounce."

And began firing at the enormous Beedrill who was flying around dodging every shot and soon the Beedrill began to speak with a buzzing in his voice, "Buzzinator under fire, Buzzinator engage enemy."

He then stopped and cried out, "Buzzinator, Terrorize!"

Just as the Liepard the Beedrill transformed too, though its transformation was different from Cheattor's. He then fired at the humanoid Liepard as they began a fire fight. Ash and his friends had to dive behind some large rocks as the two strangers fought.

* * *

Explosions were echoing throughout the mountains as the other Maximals knew what it meant, Ratitrap breathed, "Oh no."

He then felt a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck as Optimus, on top of Rhynox said "Let's move!"

Absotron hurried after then. His Beast mode's speed apparently allowed him to go faster which made him able to go on ahead to help Cheattor quicker.

* * *

Back were Team Rocket was hiding and spying on Ash and his friends they stared in bulging wide-eyed shock at what they saw. They withdrew from their Binoculars as Jessie asked, "Did you see what I saw?"

"Pokemon turning into Robots, or vice versa." James said still watching the battle below, "And I don't think they're on good terms with each other."

Meowth however was letting waterfall like tears flowing down from his closed eyes, upset that the Liepard and the Beedrill weren't like him at all.

* * *

As they four of them hurried to make it to Cheattor they saw a large pile of boulders in their way while Ratitrap cried, "Road Block!"

"Veer left there's a clearing about a hundred meters!" Optimus ordered but it fell on deaf ears as Rhynox gave a shout and plowed through them. Remembering how strong and durable that this pokemon species is Optimus sighed, "Ah yes, silly me…"

Absotron however, with a nimbleness surprising to himself, jumped passed the different gaps from the road and the others followed behind.

* * *

Cheattor and Buzzinator continued their fire fight, while he was keeping the flier busy Ash and the gang hurried away. But as soon as they get too far Buzzinator gets in their way and set off warning shots around them which in turn made Cheattor firing back at the flier. This cycle continued until they reached a ravine and an explosion forced Cheattor to land hard as he aimed. He tried to fire his weapon, but instead a sickening sound came from it as he cursed, "Of all the time for a Quasar jam!"

He dove behind the same rocks that his friends were, using himself as a shield to protect them. Clemont asked, "What happened?"

"My blaster's jammed…" He said, as he took time to try and unjam the thing.

"Let me help, I'm good with machinery." Clemont said as he opening his backpack and, pulling out some tools, began to help with the circuitry.

"Cheattor!" Everyone looked to see a Slaking, a large Rhyhorn, an Absol, and a very large Raticate on the ridge behind them. The Slaking ordered, "Get those kids out of there! We'll swat that pesky Predacon!"

"Oh I don't believe so Maximals, Noo." A deeply rich voice said catching the attention of Ash and his friends. They turned and saw a small Tyrantrum, a large purple Ariados, a large Skorupi, a small Aerodactyl and a Seviper.

The Tyrantrum began to speak again, "For you're about to have…how should I put this? Difficulties of your own, Yess."

The air was tense as the so called Pokemon that came with the Tyrantrum began circling the area.

"We don't have to do this Megatron, there has been peace between the Maximals and the Predacons for eons, why start this up again!? Involve these humans, these creature!?" The Slaking asked, glaring at the Tyrantrum.

"Peace on your side, Maximal scum! Yess." The Tyrantrum, which was now identified as Megatron, spat before he explained, "But not on ours…Permit me to inform you, Optimus Primal, that an enemy that may appear peaceful is merely biding their time."

* * *

After Clemont helped Cheattor with his weapon as best he could, Cheattor pulled back the reload pump on top of it as he growled, "Finally!"

Looking back to the small group Cheattor whispered, "Stay down..."

* * *

Megatron continued speaking, "We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of Galactic conquest, Noo. We have been waiting, for the right moment…TO STRIKE!"

"You mean like this!?" Cheattor asked as he came out from his cover and fired a shot at the Predacon Leader's face.

"Cheattor!" Optimus turned to the younger bot's reckless action, though he did hope he did damage Megatron enough to avoid this conflict. But it was to no avail as the only thing that the shot did was leave a light burn on the Tyrantrum's rock like skin.

"AH, a treacherous, underhanded, sneak attack. I like you, pussy cat, Yess." Megetron mused lightly but he then shouted, "But it will avail you naught, Noo! For now the power gauntlet has been cast!"

Loudly he cried, "Predacons, TERRORIZE!"

Optimus looked to his men and ordered, "Do it! MAXIMIZE!"

(AN: just so you all know most of their transformations are similar to how he transforms in the show; for those that are not I will be giving them a more detailed transformation.)

"Ariadosus, Terrorize!" The spider then transformed, cackling as he did.

"Rhynox, Maximize!" The Rhyhorn bellowed while transforming, the green of his metal plating contrasted greatly with the rocky grey body of the Pokemon he was posing to be.

"Skorupinok, Terrorize!" The scorpion pokemon cried out as he transformed.

"Ratitrap, Maximize!" his Raticate like body opened up vertically as robotic arms and legs extended. The Raticate's head folded into the chest, revealing a robot head with mouse like teeth. The Raticate's limbs and fur shrunk on his back as the tail pressed against his back.

"Terrorsaur, Terrorize!" He then gave a squawk as he transformed, his wings folding and shrunk into fins in his back as the Aerodactyl head and neck folded backwards to reveal the robot head. The feet of the extinct Pokemon slid up to be the bot's arms and robotic legs folded out from the body of the ancient bird as the con landed.

"Absotron, Maximize!" The security bot said as he transformed, the transformation sequence similar to that of Cheattor's.

"Seviparella, Terrorize!" the Seviper cried out in a female voice as she began to transform. Her serpent like body opened up much like Ratitrap while her limbs inside began to unfold to reveal a feminine body. The parts that had opened up shrunk to become the outer thighs, shoulders, and back and the dagger end of the tail became a blaster. The seviper head folded over to be her pelvis. Her long slender fingers rested one hand around her weapon while the other was placed on her hip.

"Megatron, Terrorize!" The learder of the Predacons cried as he transformed. The Tyrantrum's head became the right arm, up to the elbow, while the tail's under side opened up to reveal the metal hand. The tail became some sort of pincer like lance. He looked bigger than the robot that transformed from the Rhyhorn.

"Optimus Primal, Maximize!" He gave a growl before transforming, the slaking's head sliding down while the face flipped around to resemble a chest plate. His shoulder turned upwards, revealing the metal and circuitry underneath. His legs made a complete one-eighty as the Slaking's feet folded to the shins and robotic ones took their place.

Ash and the others stared in shock while the thing, that was once a small, talking, Tyrantrum glared around before he ordered, "Obliterate them!"

At his command, the Predacons began firing while the Maximals took cover behind boulders and overturned trees before they began taking their shots at their enemies. Ash and his friends were so surprised at what was going on that they forgot that the Maximal known as Cheattor was pulling them, shouting, "Take cover!"

He placed himself over the four kids as he fired with his Quasar blaster. Bonnie held on to her brother as Clemont shouted, "This is crazy! Why are you all fighting?"

"Didn't you hear what Mega-breath said? He wants to rule the universe, we can't let that happen!" Cheattor called over the noise of the lasers and missiles.

"Can't there be some other way to solve this than fighting?!" Ash asked as he didn't like the ideas of fighting or war. He had always tried to find a peaceful way out of things.

"Cheattor! Get those humans to safety!" the one called Optimus ordered from behind a large rock.

Cheattor shouted back, "I'm doing the best I can, big bot!"

Optimus gritted his teeth as his arm cannon extended from his left forearm and fired on the Predacons as he ordered, "I need cover fire for those kids now!"

Absotron, nodding, pulled himself from his hiding place and assisted in his leader.

Seeing his chance, Cheattor looked to his new friends and said, "Ok, let's get out of here."

Ash and the others looked to each other before they all said, "Right" and hurried over to where the other Maximals were. While Cheattor was providing cover back at the bottom Ash and Pikachu noticed the Predacon called Buzzinator approaching. Ash called out, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu cried out as, much to the surprise, and horror to some of the Predacons who experienced this thing before, A blast of electricity shot out of Pikachu and began to electrify Buzzinator before an explosion occurred and sent the bug flying until he landed behind the other Predacons, flame broiled, but still online.

"Wha…!" Megatron asked seeing but not believing what he was told.

Skorupinok pointed his pincer like hand at the electric rodent and shouted, "See! Told you that happened!"

Gritting his teeth, Megatron ordered, "Concentrate fire on that…thing!"

Pikachu and everyone hurried until they dove behind the rocks close to Maximals.

Cheattor took some quick shots before hurrying up the wall, but a well-aimed blast from Seviparella caused an explosion that made Cheattor fly back on to the bottom of the ravine as a rock fell on top of Cheattor's ankle. With a painful growl the teenager shouted, "I'm stuck!"

Hearing the cadet's shout for help Optimus ordered, "Ratitrap, help Cheattor! We'll cover you!"

From behind a nearby boulder the small Maximal retorted back, "Yea right!"

"That's an order!" Optimus shouted back.

"Oh yea, Yuh can just kiss my skid plate, fearless leaduh, cuz dere's no way I'm gettin' my pelt punctured!" Ratitrap shot back while firing back. Optimus gave a frustrated grunt as he was about to activate his jets when Ash suddenly stood up and ordered, "Pikachu, we gotta help Cheattor…"

Pikachu nodded before leaping off Ash's shoulder and hurried down. Seeing this, Megatron smiled, "It would appear we have a new means of entertainment, Yess."

"Seviparella, Ariadosus, fire on that vermin!" He ordered. The poisonous duo fired at the mouse Pokemon but missed. Fearing for his best friend's safety, Ash ordered, "Pikachu, Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he went faster than before, avoiding the Predacon's, stunning most of them as while they were distracted Ash went down to help as well. Noticing this, Optimus tried to stop them, but had to stop the girl with the long dirty blond hair from going out as well. When the two arrived, Cheattor stared in shock and asked, "What're you doing, get out of here!"

"No way! You helped us and we're gonna help you!" Ash said as he tried to move the rock but it was just too heavy. He said, struggling, "This weighs a ton…"

Looking back to his partner, Ash said, "Ok Pikachu, use your Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as his tail began to glow white with energy before it slammed into the rock, actually making it smaller. Seeing they would need help Optimus looked to the other humans and ordered, "Stay here."

Then activating his jets, Optimus soared high and dove through the barrage of laser or missile fire until a lucky shot hit one of his thrusters, causing him to fall.

"Optimus!" Rhynox shouted in fear for his friend and leader while Ratitrap made a mocking laugh before calling after the falling ape, "See, told ya!"

That made Absotron and the remaining children glare at him. Optimus landed hard before going over and fired his weapon, freeing the young Maximal in the process, who still looked back in shock before accepting Ash's outstretched hand.

Seeing this, Megatron shouted in frustration, "Don not let them escape!"

The Predacons aimed their weapons at the four down below as Rhynox found Cheattor's missing weapon with one hand before grabbing Ratitrap in the other. He picked up the small Maximal who shouted, "Hey! Put me down yuh big bulldozuh!"

"Cover fire! They need it, we give it, NOW!" Rhynox shouted as he got up and began firing Cheattor's weapon rapidly as Ratitrap did the same with his own weapon yelling all the while. Absotron followed suit. Clemont, unable to stay on the sidelines any longer, picked up a Poke Ball and said, "Bunnelby, I need you!"

A white energy came out of the ball's opening front as a small rabbit like creature with brown and grey fur standing on its hind legs appeared from the energy. Clemont called, "Use Mud Shot to help Ash and Pikachu!"

Bunnelby nodded before jumping high into the air, creating a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere then split into several balls of mud, which were fired at the Predacons. Unable and unsure of what it did, the Predacons were forced to jump out of the way, giving the heroes down below a chance to climb up. Optimus ordered, "Back to the Base, Let's go, let's go!"

Clemont made sure to have Bunnelby return to its Poke Ball before hurrying after his friends and the other Maximals. Noticing how the blond haired boy was falling behind Absotron picked him up under his arm and soon caught up with the others.

"After them, you insolent – AAUGGH!" Megatron shouted as he began to feel his body begin shorting out from the only thing that could cause him and others like him this much pain other than that yellow mouse' electric attacks.

One by one the other Predacons began to feel the same pain as Buzzinator brokenly said, "Buzzinator…cannot...move…"

* * *

From their hiding place Team Rocket noticed what was going on. Jessie asked, blinking on confusion, "Hey…what's going on?"

"It would appear that these fine fellows are experiencing a glitch." James theorized, watching as well.

"Shh, quiet, I'm figurin' tings out here." Meowth shushed. While he was upset that these Predacons were not talking pokemon like him, he couldn't help but be impressed by their firepower and their conquest for not just the planet, but the entire universe.

* * *

"Energon…field build-up…convert back to…beast mode…" Megatron ordered as he and those in his army began to change back, as the effects of the buildup faded.

Breathing raggedly, Megatron looked around and roared, "You fools let them escape!"

"B-but Megatron!" Skorupinok tried to say something only to have Megatron's foot press the Predacon hard into the ground.

"No excuses!" Megatron shouted in outrage.

Ariadosus mused with a sickening cackle, "I find it amazing that that little rodent was able to store up enough electrical energy to immobilize one of us."

"We will find THAT out later, for now we must find the Maximals and destroy them, Yess…" Megatron said as he began stomping after their enemies. Suddenly, three voices stopped them.

"Hold it right there, Alien men!" A woman called.

"You don't think you can go prancing where ever you like without a guide now, would you?" A man asked amused.

"Especially when we know everythin' yous need tuh know 'bout dem pokemon and de twerps." A strange male voice said with an accent similar to the Maximal Ratitrap.

"Who goes there?!" Megatron demanded looking around. Smoke began to form as they saw a woman with long violet like hair, a man with short center parted periwinkle like hair, and a feline like creature standing on its hind legs.

Once Skorupinok was free of his leader's foot he asked the trio, distrusting their sudden appearance, "Who are you three supposed to be?"

* * *

(So what did you guys think? Interesting how things in the first battle came about? Enjoy the New Years Eve everybody. Please know that no actual Pokemon were harmed during the write up of this chapter. I'll try to get this five part special finish ASAP. HAPPY NEW YEARS!)


	5. Poke Wars pt4: Brief talks and duels

(Hey everyone. Here's Part four of this Five part special. How will Ash and the gang react to the Maximals after experiencing their first battle with the Predacons. Find out what happened after the Team Rocket Trio made their appearance to the Predacons right now. P.S. I dont know any Beast Wars or Pokemon charcters and please Read & Review, I want to know what you all thought about this.)

* * *

As the Maximals and the Poke heroes walked back they noticed how they had transformed back to their pokemon forms with Optimus riding on Rhynox. Behind the Slaking was Ratitrap, while Cheattor walked on one side. Absotron brought up the rear, making sure that the Predacons were not following.

Growling in annoyance, Optimus reached behind him and, grabbing the Raticate by the neck, he pulled him to eye level. Furious of the harsh treatment he was receiving, Ratitrap shot, "Hey! What's got your servos so bent up?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Ratitrap! I am commander of this group and I expect my orders to be obeyed!" Optimus reprimanded the rodent in his hand.

Very miffed, Ratitrap shot back, "Oh yea? So I was tuh get vaped 'cawze yuh too chicken tuh do it yerself!"

"I would not give an order I wouldn't be willing to do myself!" Optimus shouted, actually causing the humans and the pokemon with them to look on in fear at his anger. Letting a breath out, Optimus said with more calm in his voice, "I was however able to provide better cover fire; you were not. And you almost got that boy and his Pokemon in grave danger!"

Ratitrap winced before muttering, "It's not like I told him or his pet tuh go…"

"Pikachu's not my pet, he's my friend." Ash said as Pikachu gave a supportive shout with his trainer. Ratitrap rolled his eyes as Optimus tossed the rodent on his shoulders. Getting himself to face his leader, Ratitrap asked, "What're ye shawhtin' 'bout? We were able tuh get out of dere alive, didn't we?"

"But injured." Optimus informed causing the humans and the two pokemon to look at them with concern, while the leader of the Maximals continued, "It'll take time for our beast modes to affect internal repairs."

"Eh…bettuh yuh den me…"

Ash then looked over the others of these creatures or robots; they were obviously not pokemon, but they were able to use the forms to look like them while they were in what they called Beast Mode. Things remained silent as Ash looked and asked, "Umm…excuse me…uhh…Optimus?"

"Yes?" Optimus asked looking back to the human group.

"I just wanna thank you for helping us out when they were trying to hurt us back there." Ash said as Serena and Clemont add their own appreciations.

Sighing, Optimus said, "We were hoping to avoid contact with any humans on this planet."

"Wait? This planet?" Clemont asked curious, before shouting in his shock, "You mean you've seen humans on other planets!?"

Rhynox and Optimus looked to each other, worried if they should explain themselves about the truth behind his words, but Optimus said, "It would be best to explain once we return to our base."

"That's good, because I'm getting sleepy…" Bonnie said, drowsily as she laid in her brother's arms as an even smaller mouse looking Pokmon with antenna like whiskers poked its head from her bag.

"Whoa…talk about needing max recharge…" Cheattor said, walking before stopping and said, "Why not let her rest on me while we head back to the base?"

"Really? Thank you very much." Clemont said as he placed his sister on Cheattor's back and they continued walking, Cheattor with more care in his steps, making sure that Bonnie didn't fall off.

"Excuse me? Optimus, sir?" Serena asked, "Don't you think after what almost happened that you should tell us about what that battle was about?"

"I suppose you all do have the right to know seeing that you're all caught up in this now…" Optimus said, feeling responsible for what almost happened to the kids because of them, "But as I said I'll explain everything in greater detail when we return to the base, but for now you should know the fundamentals."

Everyone on Ash's team, at least those who were awake, paid attention while Optimus said, "We are advance cybernetic lifeforms from a planet about several hundred lightyears from here called Cybertron. Our race is known for their ability to transform, so we are called Transformers."

"Transformers?" Clemont, Serena, and Ash asked at the same time.

Optimus nodded, "Our people have divided into two factions, the Maximals and the Predacons. Megatron stole an experimental Predacon vessel in order to find something. We didn't know if this was their destination or if it was a mistake made from when we were fighting in our ship against theirs while in orbit over Cybertron."

"Why would they steal a ship from their own friends?" Serena asked, not understanding this at all.

Ratitrap, who couldn't believe what he was hearing, said, as if it was plain to see, "Wha? 'ello?! Dey're stink'en preds! Dey'd steal from dere own muddas if given de chance."

"Ratitrap!" Optimus shouted. The harshness in his voice made the three kids stiffen in fear.

Rhynox sighed as he continued walking. Soon Absotron caught up with the group and reported, "We have appeared to have given the Predacons the slip."

"Everyone keep your sensors on full according from the Golden Disk theft report there were six Predacons." Optimus ordered as he kept his eyes watching around for any signs of trouble.

"Hold on, weren't there six in that last battle?" Cheattor asked, confused.

Rhynox looked back and explained, "There were, but the report said that the thieves were all males. The female Predacon known as Seviparella must have been a maximal proto-form before Megatron got his hands on it and turned it into a Predacon like them."

Looking down, Serena placed a hand over her heart and murmured, "That's awful…"

"Yea well…maybe he was destroyed in the crash." Ratitrap suggested hopefully. Ash and the others looked at the Raticate with horror on their faces. Never in their dreams would they wish destruction on someone, not even a certain criminal trio that they know.

Rhynox, though feeling for the children, said solemnly, "That kind of luck we haven't been getting much of lately…"

Cheattor suddenly stopped and said, pointing with his paw forward, "Tell me about it…Look!"

There before them was a slightly larger Kabutops standing on the stone bridge that the four Maximals used to get to Cheattor and the gang. Seeing that his presence had been discovered, the Kabutops raised his blades and looked ready for a fight. Ash and everyone got intense as Optimus got off Rhynox and stood closer to the bridge. Looking at his leader Rhynox asked, "Should we blast him?"

"Keep that option open," Looking back to the Kabutops that was now knows as the missing Predacon, Optimus stated, "But hang on."

He then approached the end of the bridge wanting to hear what the Predacon had to say.

"Attention Maximals, My name is Kabubot, I have left the Predacons to join your group, as leader." The Kabutops announced in a snarl like voice.

"Whoa, did I hear the word, leader?" Cheattor asked, rhetorically since he was sure everyone heard him.

Looking to the others Rhynox stated, "This guy has bearings of chrome steel."

Absotron and Ratitrap nodded in agreement.

Clemont took his sister from the Maximal's back and returned to his group of friends. Taking a quick glance at the children, Kabubot continued, focusing on the Maximal leader, "I hereby challenge you, Optimus Primal, to a one on one battle. The winner shall lead the Maximals and the loser…"

Looking over the edge, he then made his intention clear as he said, "Well…it is a long way down."

"I don't want to fight you!" Optimus protested loudly.

Kabubot shouted, "You do not have choice! Your command center is just passed this bridge, and no one will pass unless you face me!"

The tension became heavier as Rhynox asked, "Don't we get a say in this?"

Ratitrap scoffed, much to the displeasure of the humans or their pokemon, "Let rock face and de boss monkey deal wit' it, no fur off my back."

"No way!" Cheattor protested as he then shouted, "Hey dome face, how about a rumble with the bad kitty!"

Absotron narrowed his eyes, lowering himself for a battle, "I cannot allow my leader to face the enemy on his own."

Looking back to the others Optimus called, "Cool your circuits, Cheattor, Absotron. I wouldn't send anyone to do something that I wasn't willing to do myself."

Ratitrap then scoffed, "Oh yea, sure, now he tells us."

Growling in frustration, Optimus snapped, "This is foolish, Kabubot, We're Maximals, you're a Predacon!"

"All the more reason why I should lead." Kabubot snarled.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron but…" Optimus began, however he never got a chance to finish as Kabubot interrupted with an outraged roar, "Megatron!? Megatron will fall when I have your Maximals at my command."

"You're welcome to join us, but YOU will not lead!" Optimus said pointing defiantly to the turncoat Predacon.

Snickering, Kabubot surprised everyone, especially the humans and Pikachu as he said, "I beg to differ, for in anticipation as my new role as leader, I have already reprogrammed my activation code."

Ash looked to the other Maximals and asked, surprised, "Can he really do that?"

Rhynox nodded, "Any transformer can change their activation code at will, but it all depends on their programming."

"Yea and he's still a stink'en Pred tuh me…" Ratitrap said, giving everyone the impression that he really didn't like the Predacons no matter what they said.

"Kabubot, Maximize!" Kabubot shouted as he transformed and stood there, his scythe blades becoming a double ended pike in his left hand,, while in his right hand a saber with a rotating blade formed the guard to the tip in segments of equal size.

"Optimus Primal, Maximize!" Optimus shouted as well, as he transformed, knowing full well that all chances of negotiations were over but then stopped and beseeched, "At least let the children go, Kabubot, they aren't involved!"

"Normally I would agree, but seeing what that yellow rodent there can do, I will not risk a sneak attack from behind." Kabubot countered, getting on Ash's nerves.

"We would never do that! That…that's just wrong!" Ash shouted, making Clemont and Serena look concerned with the anger on the boy's face. Kabubot was slightly taken aback at this anger from the boy and his Pokemon.

Kabubot returned his gaze on his opponent before he advanced on Optimus. As he got closer Kabubot began with a form of a salute. Optimus drew his own swords that resemble scimitars.

Unable to take any of this any longer, Cheattor shouted, "I'm going in there! Cheattor, Maximi-"

He was interrupted as Ratitrap jumped on his back and clamped the feline's mouth shut, "Cool it, kitty. Nailin' de rock from behind won't solve anythin'"

"You better listen to him, little cat, like it or not. We need to let them finish it…" Absotron said, knowing that this was a battle of honor and they had no right to interfere. Ash and his friends watched while Serena held her hands close to her chest. Clemont began to sweat while Ash clenched his hands tightly. The two combatants began their attack as Kabubot charged, his pike blades beginning to spin. Optimus, seeing this coming ducked forward before tossing his enemy over to hit the bridge hard. Shaking his head to get himself back to his senses, Kabubot stood and, breaking into a run, jumped high into the air and came slamming down hard with his foot at the Maximal leader's chest. The impact caused a small piece of the stone bridge to fall in to the deep valley below. Looking back upwards, Optimus saw Kabubot about ready to thrust his saber through, but Optimus, with great force and his fist slightly glowing white, slugged Kabubot hard in the face.

Feeling himself unable to keep standing after receiving such a powerful punch, Kabubot fell, his weapons held tightly in his hands as Optimus, slightly stunned as to what he did, approached the fallen combatant. When he got close enough he placed one of his swords close to Kabubot's face. When Kabubot looked up he said, "I still live, finish it…"

The fact that Kabubot expected Optimus to end him made Ash and his friends scared. Ash wondered if Optimus would really do it. Clemont suspected that he would do it because of the fact that they're robots, similar, but different to his own invention Clembot. Optimus surprised Ash's group by sheathing one of his blades and offering Kabubot a hand, "That's not how we Maximals do things."

Kabubot looked away. The humans thought it had something to do with his pride, but then he hissed, "Then…that will…have to change!"

His eye changed from red to electric green by the time he turned his head and a beam shot out hitting Optimus in the face. Optimus gave a shout as he began walking backwards in reaction to the beams. Ash and his friends all gave angry shouts. Optimus reached the edge of the bridge and looked like he was about to fall, the design his robotic like legs allowed him to keep from falling. This caused him to look as though he was hanging upside down like the bat like Pokemon Serena was terrified and her hands covered her mouth, Clemont looked scared as well holding on to the sleeping Bonnie. Ash gritted his teeth knowing how this would end, especially with Ratitrap prattling on how evil Predacons will be.

Kabubot then did something that surprised everyone. He hosted his double ended pike and helped Optimus up. Equally surprised Optimus asked, "What are you doing? You could've won."

"You slipped, to defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor, and I would not have earned the right to lead." Kabubot informed the Maximal Leader. Ash began to wonder if there was indeed more to the Predacons than what Ratitrap and the other Predacons portrayed themselves.

Just as the others were beginning to feel the same way, Kabubot said something that shocked the humans and the two electric pokemon greatly, "I prefer to beat my opponents the old fashion way."

Gripping his saber tightly the segments on the blade began to spark and rotate with more speed as Kabubot shouted, his eyes glowing brightly, "BRUTELY!"

The battle continued as the two combatants began swinging their swords at each other, both weapons connected as they did. Those who wanted to look away couldn't as they were fighting in a majestic and fierce manner just as if it were two Pokemon battling.

When they crossed blades again, Optimus grunted, "For a Predacon, Kabubot, you have qualities I could like!"

"And you have been proven to be a worthy adversary, Maximal, I will see personally that you get recycled with full honor…" Kabubot said while they struggled, a smirk forming on his metallic lips.

"Well…that's just…Prime!" Optimus grunted loudly as they pushed themselves off of each other and continued the battle.

In a cliff area nearby, Megatron stood with his soldiers while with them were the three that approached the aliens from another galaxy. He figured that Kabubot must have used the same teleporter system to arrive in the Kalos region after he and his troops left. Megatron made a mental note, when getting enough troops, to guard the base and the transporter system to prevent that from happening again.

* * *

Looking over to his troops, Megatron said with a convincing muse of surprise, "Well isn't this an unexpected sight, Yess, the Traitor Kabubot and Optimus Primal engaged in battle."

"Who do you think gonna win?" Skorupinok asked.

"I'm betting on the fellow with the pike in his hand." James said watching through his Binoculars.

Buzzinator slid his spikes against each other as he buzzed, "Jamesbot dumb; Buzzinator bet on Optimus."

Ariadosus stared at the two combatants as if they were flies ready to be caught in his web and said, "The winner is not what interest me…"

"Nor me, Noo…" Megatron said as Jessie nodded with the leader of the group before suggesting, with a wickedness that made Team Rocket glee with excitement, "How much more preferable would be if they were both to lose? Yess…"

"Mega-man yuh're de most evilest, despicable, bad guy I have evuh met." Meowth said with admiration.

Hearts formed in the eyes of Jessie as she sighed in bliss, "I think I'm in love."

Ignoring the three buffoon natives of this planet that were with them, Megatron roared, "Predacons, Terrorize!"

One by one all of the predacons transformed into their robot modes. Jessie and James threw the same colored balls that the blond kid with glasses did this afternoon and from bursts of light floated a baby squid-like Pokémon the color blue. It had a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. It had two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes are round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. It also had a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes.

The second burst of light formed into a super large pinkish pumpkin looking Pokemon. The pumpkin body has a pair of circular holes carved out of its rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin is black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem.

The two pokemon greeted their trainers before seeing the strange beings and hid behind their human friend's scared. It took a little time before the Pokemon were calmed down enough to work alongside the Predacons.

* * *

While watching his leader fighting valiantly Absotron began to detect something with the blade like horn on his head. He turned and saw the Preacons standing on a cliff with their weapons drawn. Looking to his comrades and friends, he cried, "Predacons on our left!"

"Wha?!" Ratitrap asked surprised as he looked to his left and saw them a mile away on the cliff. Looking to the Absol he asked, "How'd ya able tuh spot dem?"

"I didn't…I seemed to be able to sense them…" Absotron said as baffled as his rodent companion. Rhynox and Clemont heard this as they began to wonder if this is a natural ability of the form Absotron took.

"Optimus!" Cheattor shouted seeing them firing their weapons. There appeared two pokemon that resembled a miniature baby squid and a pumpkin with a face from the dark colored grass.

* * *

On the cliff Megatron ordered his troops, "Fire!"

"Okay, Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered as a rainbow beam shot from the body of the floating squid pokemon.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered, and an orb of dark energy formed in front of its mouth and fired with the missiles and laser bolts.

* * *

Seeing what was coming Optimus shouted, "Beast mode!" And turning back into a Slaking he grabbed Kabubot and jumped down as the missiles and lasers whizzed past. Horrified, Serena covered her eyes, while Clemont and Ash looked away.

Cheattor looked away as well in sorrow. Soon a voice too familiar made everyone look back to the bridge, "If you guys aren't doing anything? Some speed would be Prime."

Optimus was using his feet to hold on to the side bridge as a hand held on to one of Kabubot's legs. The fire power from the Predacon and the two of Team Rocket's Pokemon began pelting the rock bridge even more.

* * *

"Make them fall, yess!" Megatron ordered as he and his troops kept firing at the two Maximals.

James, Jessie, and Meow saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Inkay, Psybeam again!"

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball once more!"

The two pokemon fired their attacks with the Predacons at the bridge.

* * *

"Team Rocket?!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the two pokemon.

"What are they doing here!?" Serena asked, as they watched in fear for Optimus and Kabubot.

Instantly, in order to help their leader, the Maximals all began to transform. However, when it came for Ratitrap he protested with a, "Heeyy…yuh guys can go and get yawhselves scraped, I'm not gonna-"

He was, however, interrupted as Rhynox lifted by his neck. He was turned to see the big maximal's glaring face, "Awright, awright…"

Looking at the kids, Absotron said, "Stay here, it'll be safer for you here."

"Right." Clemont and Serena said as they went to hide behind the rocks. The weapons fire caused Bonnie to wake up. Ash however wanted to help, but had to take cover with his friends.

* * *

Kabubot began to spark and twitch as he grunted in pain, "Energon Field build up…I'm shorting out…"

Grunting Optimus held on as he called, "Hang on! You can't transform in your position."

"Leave me…let me fall…save yourself…" Kabubot cried out as he would at least give the Maximal leader a chance to save himself to battle Megatron.

"Now where's the honor in that?" Optimus strained his last toe holding on to the bridge as much as possible.

Seeing them about to fall, Kabubot tried one final chance for the Maximal to save himself as he snarled in pain, "You…have no choice…"

"Then we…both go!" Optimus shouted defiantly, shocking the trainers and their pokemon greatly. Clemont couldn't understand one thing. If Predacons were as bad as Ratitrap had indicated, then why would Optimus risk himself for one? Something was wrong with this and he was going to find out the truth.

When Ash saw a few missiles and laser bolts heading for them, he got up and ordered, "Pikachu, Electro-Ball, hurry!"

Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and as a ball of electrical energy began to form on his tail, he spun in midair and launched it at the incoming fire power from the Predacons. Optimus and Kabubot closed their eyes from the explosion.

* * *

"How is that rodent able to take out all of those missiles with ease?" Megatron asked, his temper rising as he saw the ball of electricity hitting the missiles that were fired at the two on the bridge.

Meowth looked at the leader of the Predacons, "It's exactly as Ah said, dat Pikachu is nuttin' like any I've seen. It's why we're always aftuh dat twerp and his pals."

"I see…then perhaps we can get an understanding after all my good, uhh, Meowth?" Megatron asked the talking pokemon. Meowth snickered and he hurried away with Jessie and James, Pumpkaboo and Inkay.

* * *

Pikachu landed on his trainer's shoulder again as Ash turned to his friends and said "Lets hurry!"

"Right." All Ash's friends said as they hurried onto the bridge with the Maximals.

Optimus was about to lose his hold and fall with Kabubot when a large hand grabbed his leg and the voice of Rhynox asked, pulling the two upwards, "Going up?"

After he got both Optimus and Kabubot up, the turncoat predacon returned to his beast mode before his systems could be damaged even more. When Optimus was able to stand, he saw Ash and his friends coming and shouted in fear, "What're you doing? Get out of here now!"

* * *

Seeing this Megatron smiled, turning his troops, "This is our opportunity, Yess. All weapons!"

The Predacons came out from their cover and fired all of their weapons simultaneously at the end of the bridge that they all had come from.

* * *

"Everyone off this bridge now!" Optimus ordered. Rhynox picked up Bonnie and Clemont while Absotron picked up Serena, carrying her in his arms as he ran. Cheattor helped Ash and Pikachu and ran as well. The one bringing up the rear was Ratitrap.

The destruction of the bridge was catching up with the minute Maximal. When he reached the other end of the bridge, the bridge was no more. Just as he expected to fall to his doom, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and looked to see Optimus Primal holding on to him before moving him to the more solid ground.

"Your welcome." Optimus said, not really expecting a 'thank you' for saving the whinny rodent.

Ratitrap looked back to his leader and said, "Yer de leader, its yer, eh…job."

Anger swelled up in Optimus again as he turned away from him. The other Maximals all returned to their beast modes as they tried to catch their breaths.

* * *

Megatron was furious that all of the Maximals were able to get away. Especially with Team Rocket using their hot air balloon to catch the human children that they called twerps and to steal their pokemon.

With his Tyrantrum head attachment he smacked Terrorsaur to the ground, "Incompetence! You let them escape…again!"

"Megatron!" Skorupinok cried, gaining his leader's attention as he pointed with one of his pincers, "Look! The missiles!"

Megatron turned to see the first wave of the missiles they fired on the Maximals flying towards a mountain before they exploded and revealed a giant glowing electric blue crystal that appeared to glow with energy.

"Energon! Yess…" Megatron breathed exasperatedly, "Raw, natural, Energon crystal."

Turning to Skorupinok he said, gleefully "I knew it was here!"

They both realized that the energon fields were beginning to short them out. Thinking quickly Megatron ordered, "Quickly, return to Beast mode!"

All of those who hadn't already turned back to their pokemon forms.

* * *

Optimus stared as he said, "Raw Energon, in its natural form its highly unstable."

"Hold on, what's Energon?" Ash asked confused. He wondered why all of the Maximals, including Kabubot, were staring mesmerizingly at it.

"Energon is a fundamental crystal element that we cultivate and grow on our home planet of Cybertron in order to allow us to keep functioning." Optimus explained, causing those staring give an awe like expression, while Bonnie commented, "It's so pretty."

"Pretty, but dangerous to anyone unfamiliar to the task who attempted to use it wrong…" Absotron said sadly. He stared at it as well.

Looking to Rhynox, Optimus commented, "We were lucky that those missiles didn't cause it to explode…"

"If you can call it lucky…" Rhynox admitted.

Narrowing his eyes to see better, Cheattor reported, "Megatron's on the move…"

"He's…after the Energon…" Kabubot said through the pain, as he looked to those gathered, "A crystal of that size would make him unstoppable…"

This made the kids worry. Ratitrap, yawned unimpressed, as he said sarcastically, "Oh yea, danks fer the heads up rock face…"

Turning to the Rhyhorn he said, "Rhynox, scrap dis guy."

Much to the uproar from the children, Rhynox began his charge as if he was going to force Kabubot to fall into the steep valley below. Before he could, however Optimus stopped him and asked the former Predacon, "Will he send fliers?"

Ratitrap looked as stunned as he would have been paralyzed by Pikachu's electric attack when he heard his so called leader asking a Predacon for help. He whined, "Oh, for booting up coal!…Yer not gonna trust a Predacon are ya?"

"That's MY call." Optimus told the rat sternly, before reaffirming his question, "Will he?"

"Negative." Kabubot answered, "The crystal is too heavy for the fliers to carry, Only Ariadosus and perhaps the female Predacon will be able to segment it."

Optimus nodded as he said, his determination strengthened, "Then we've got to get there first, all six of us."

Ratitrap began to laugh, thinking that Kabubot wouldn't be able to join the. He gloated, "Yea, all six of us-"

Realizing what the Slaking said, Ratitrap asked, "Ya mean rock face is coming with…"

Groaning he muttered, "We're all gonna die…"

Rolling his eyes at Ratitrap's melodrama, Optimus turned to Ash and his friends, "Thank you for what you did for me back on the bridge, but I must ask that you all wait here until our return…"

"Huh? But why?" Ash asked, wanting to help.

"You would only get in the way…we don't want you or any of your friends to get hurt in our conflict with Megatron's forces…" Optimus explained as he looked at his crashed ship, "Our command center will allow you entry but I must ask you all not to touch anything and to remain there."

Ash was about to protest again, but he felt Serena's hand on his shoulder. She shook her head as Bonnie was falling asleep again and Pikachu was looking tired as well. Looking down sadly, Ash said, "Alright…"

Nodding, he turned to the base and said, "Computer, open the entry pad and allow four humans inside."

A young male voice called out from Optimus' body, "Acknowledge."

One of the lowering panels opened and lowered for the humans to use. Optimus and the others began their march towards the giant Energon crystal.

* * *

Once the Poke heroes made it to the ship's lowering elevator, they felt it slowly raising them up until they arrived at what appeared to be the bridge of the ship. They looked around in amazement of what they saw.

Clemont was so excited he began looking around, "Amazing, look at all of this advanced technology. He then went to the circular table, "This must be a holographic 3D image projector!"

He then zipped over to what appeared to be a chamber, "This must be a repair and recharge chamber for when one of them gets damaged!"

He was about to touch a computer console when Bonnie yawned, rubbing her eye tiredly, "Hey Big brother? Where are the beds?"

"Huh? Oh yea…come on, let's go looking for them together." Clemont said as the two siblings left. Serena watched them go as she, with her hands behind her, began walking around to look at the amazing stuff that was around them.

Ash sat on one of the chairs, unable to think about anything else other than wanting to help the Maximals, especially after they helped and risked their lives for them. Pikachu looked to see his friend and trainer's face and went over to him, concerned.

* * *

(So what'd you think? What will happen when they reach the Mountain full of Energon? Will the Preds get it and rule that galaxy or will the Maximals be able to stop the Predacons? And where had Team Rocket been since the battle? Find out next time in the last part of the Poke Wars special.)


	6. Poke Wars pt5: The Big Brawl

(AN: Hey everyone, Here's the final part of the Five part special of Poke wars! How will this battle turn out now that the transformers are on a different planet! find out here! Right now! this Chapter! I do not own either Pokemon or Beast wars. So sit back and enjoy the battle and transforming)

* * *

As the Maximals hurried to make it to the large Energon crystal first, they were also to trying make sure that no other humans would see them walking together since a prehistoric-Pokémon, and two supersized Pokémon, would obviously attract too much attention to them. The actual Pokémon, however, got out of their way and seemed to be trying to get as far from the giant crystal as if they could sense the danger from it.

* * *

Megatron and his crew continued their march like trek, ignoring all of the Pokémon that were trying so desperately to get away from the Mountain comprised of Energon. His red eyes had not moved from the giant source of power, bigger than any he had ever seen.

"So much Energon…" He breathed with excitement. Turning to his followers he said, "With a crystal of that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable, Yess…The Maximals, and then the Universe, will be ours to conquer!"

Looking around, Seviparella asked, "Where'd those three buffoons have gone?"

"You mean those three natives from that organization?" Skorupinok asked he then asked, "What was it called again?"

"Yess…I've been wondering where those three bumblers have been since the last battle…" Megatron himself wondered as he, from his past with a criminal organization before he rebelled, knew that they had not yet earned his trust just yet. They will need to be watched before he could agree to an alliance, for now at least, Yess…

* * *

The Maximals, after finally making it to open road, poured more speed into their steps, they were determined, now more than ever, to make it to the Energon before the Predacons did.

"How're you feeling?" Rhynox asked, concerned for his leader.

Optimus looked back and said, assuring his old friend, "Improved. I believe my internal repairs have been completed…though it is a lot faster than usual... Must be an effect of this planet or the Pokemon's natural healing properties…"

"Yes…there are a lot that we do not understand about our new beast modes." Rhynox said thoughtfully.

Looking back, Optimus asked, "Such as?"

"Absotron said that, before the Predacons had a chance to attack, he was able to sense their presence, almost like an early warning system. That is unheard of, even for security bots like him." Rhynox explained.

Optimus nodded, thinking back to his duel with Kabubot, "Yes…while battling our new comrade back there, I noticed that my punch had more power than usual…We should try and ask our new friends back at our command center about what these Pokémon can do and how this seems related to the Energon, as well as our sudden reboot from Stasis Lock."

"You know, your robot mode could allow you to make it to the Energon first." Rhynox commented as they raced to make it to the giant Energon crystal first.

Optimus, however, shook his head, "Not an option; we can't risk being separated while being ambushed in this terrain."

Looking up into the sky he said, "Like that green serpentine creature that you saw before we crashed, there might be other surprises…"

As if they heard him, Buzzinator and Terrorsaur flew at the Maximals, firing their weapons in an attempt to slow or destroy them. The two fliers missed and were circling around for another run at the Maximals. The six Maximals transformed and began taking cover from the two Preds.

"Defensive positions!" Optimus ordered when the two were flying away, getting the time needed to circle back.

Ratitrap, pulling out his weapon, aimed it at Kabubot and asked hotly, "What about him?"

"He's with US!" Optimus shouted, emphasizing that the Predacon was one of the team.

Unfortunately, the rodent Pokémon wasn't convinced, "Yea, Ah'm not buying it just because yuh sez so…"

Soon the rock behind the rat exploded from the shots taken by the Predacons, causing the Maximals to forget about their internal squabbles. As they engaged in the fire fight with the two fliers, Optimus noticed the rock wall above them was shaking as he called, "Hold your fire! We might cause an avalanche!"

"Are yer wires crossed!? They're coming back!" Ratitrap complained as he knew if they didn't fire back they'd be blasted into spare parts.

Optimus surveyed the terrain as he looked around. He came to a decision and said to his crew, "I'll handle them!"

With one motion his jets activated as he soared into the air. Using this time to get his airborne defenses online as well two missile launchers, one on either side of his body flipped from his back over his shoulders. His face plate, over his liquid metal like mouth, slid close to form a battle mask.

As the Predacons continued diving at the Maximal Leader, their bodies began to show signs of Energon Field Build-up, for the third time today. Taking this chance, Optimus fired his missiles at the two. It flew past them and exploded, causing a shockwave that messed up their flight controls temporarily. Optimus stopped in mid-air before flying back the way he came. When the two stopped spinning in the air, they felt as though they couldn't do anymore as they began flying away from their enemies.

Kabubot however spotted this as he snarled, "NOW! While they're weak!"

The Predacon warrior shot beams from his optic lasers at the two fliers, unaware that as his beams soared they also hit the stalactites. Some of the stalactites that were in the way were unfortunately over Rhynox and Cheattor. As the top pointed rocks and other debris began to fall Rhynox, noticing that Cheattor hadn't noticed yet, pushed him out of the way as they managed to escape unharmed.

Ratitrap, spotting this, made his suspicions come clear to the rodent as he approached the alleged ex-predacon and accused, "I knew it ya traitor! Ya tried to scrap my pals!"

With a force stronger than the taller mech anticipated, Ratitrap pushed Kabubot to the ground and, aiming his blaster to the apparent traitor's head he spat, "Once a Pred, always a Pred…"

Before he could pull the trigger Ratitrap felt a larger hand clasping around his own, taking the blaster from the rodent. Looking for the one who did that Ratitrap saw that Absotron had defended Kabubot. Angrily Absotron said, "That's enough Ratitrap! It was an accident!"

"Sez yuh! Boy yer starting to sound like de boss monkey!" Ratitrap shot back, trying to get his blaster back.

"That's right Ratitrap!" Optimus shot back as he landed. He got into the smaller Maximal's face and asked furiously, "You want to question my orders, ONE, MORE, TIME!"

Ratitrap looked like he was about to shoot something back, but grumbled, "I don't trust Predacons…"

As Kabubot stood up again, his extremely taller body towered over Ratitrap, glaring down at the Maximal. Ratitrap, not even afraid, glared back. Optimus looked to the horizon ignoring how the other Maximals were gathering. The Slaking-based transformer looked back and told his crew, "We have enough trouble with Megatron's crew much less fighting amongst ourselves. Now come on, we really need to huff it!"

Reverting back to Beast mode, the Maximals continued their racing speed to get to the Energon. Optimus prayed to the Transformer Deity, Primus, that they were not too late.

* * *

Megatron, though annoyed that the Maximals were not destroyed, was more overjoyed that they were closer to the crystals. In his revelry he mused, "Soo much Energon…I can almost taste its power…"

He and the Predacons turned to the simultaneous cries of three familiar voices, "YOO HOO! MR. MEGATRON!"

The Predacons turned in time to see the Meowth Balloon heading towards them. Annoyed Seviparella asked, "Where have you three buffoons been?"

"I'd watch your tone with me if I were you, sister." Jessie snipped back, "Just because your Poke mode, or whatever you call it, is similar to my darling Serviper doesn't mean that I won't give you a good whooping!"

Seviparella hissed threatening as she got herself ready to attack. However before the battle could commence, Megatron's heavy feet were heard, "Ah, esteemed members of Team Rocket, so good of you to join us, Yess…"

Meowth closed his eyes and began rubbing his paws together like a man trying to explain something to his boss, "So sorry that we missed the last battle with those Maximals and the twerps but we went to get our balloon to provide air support while helping you get these big hunks of rocks."

Ariadosus let out his creepy like laugh, "You think your primitive hot air balloon could be able to get the Energon to our base?"

"No problem!" James said before pausing and asking, "Just a moment, where pray tell is your base?"

"That information will be given to you just as soon as you hold up your end of the bargain, Yess…" Megatron countered as he looked up at the mountain, "Quickly we must hurry before the Maximals arrive."

Soon the six Predacons and the three Team Rocket members continued on their way as Jessie, attempting to put on the charm asked, "So are you going to Terrorize and blast those Do-gooder robots to bits?"

Before Terrorsaur could speak, Ariadosus said, "No, our robots mode would be destroyed in an instant if we transform…we'll have to remain in beast mode to survive. Besides Optimus and the Maximals are coming!"

As he kept walking, Megatron threw in, "They'll need to remain in beast mode as well in order to survive. I will deal with Optimus, Personally."

"Is that understood!?" Megatron asked, sharply, making those with him nod almost automatically. Wobbufet, coming outside of his ball, appeared behind his trainer and made his trademark salute and reply. Megatron chimed, "Oh how wondrous of an answer that was, yess…"

* * *

Team Rocket squatted down as they talked amongst themselves in whispers, Jessie starting first, "So they can't transform while near those huge rocks huh?"

"Indeed, and they don't know the power of the Pokémon forms they have…" James said, his expression becoming as devious and sinister as his teammate.

"Looks like we'll need to assist them as well as find a way to show de boss about our new friends." Meowth added, with the same expression on his face.

Jessie's face became the definition of glee as she said, "And soon when they join forces, the Boss'll have to give us even more promotions. I've always thought section of my own Team Rocket station here in Kalos would be perfect, after I win the Kalos Queen performance of course."

The two boys sighed in defeat as they echoed, "Of course…"

* * *

Skorupinok scurried closer to his leader and asked, "Are you sure it's wise to trust those idiots, Megatron?"

"Of course not, my dear Skorupinok…" Megatron assured his lackey, "When we get the Energon back to the base we'll merely bid our time to see how great their organization truly is. If their technological abilities are as advanced as they say, we'll enslave them, have them dig up and transport more Energon to us while finding the Stasis Pods around this planet…"

* * *

Both plotting villains began to chuckle quietly within their groups as Wobbuffet felt a sweat drop as he looked to the readers and sighed solemnly.

* * *

Optimus and the Maximals continued to climb their way up the mountain until the Slaking's hand reached the plateau of Energon. Looking at it Optimus's eyes widened at the wonder of it all. Until he saw a familiar figure jumping on the other side as Megatron landed and roared. Their respective crews joined their leaders as they began to glare at each other. Megatron declared, "Across a galaxy, it has come to this, Optimus Primal, face to face, tooth to claw, yess…Is there anything you wish to say?"

"I say that's just prime. Let's do it!" Optimus shouted as he let out a roar and both sides charged. As they continued to get closer each one of the Maximals and Predacons began to pick an opponent while the leaders duked it out, just as how Megatron wanted it to be. The two forces collided and scattered to battle among themselves. Megatron's blurry vision cleared in time to see Optimus growling, just like when the Maximal leader fought Kabubot, his punching arm began to glow white. He gave the Tyrantrum an uppercut.

* * *

Cheattor's claws extended, glowing with the same colored energy as it did when Ratitrap annoyed him back at their base, as he ran at his Beedrill like opponent. He jumped up and slashing with his claws at the Beedril several times, forced Buzzinator to spiral into the ground hard.

* * *

Kabubot snarled as he slashed one claw after the other with his glowing scythe blades. His opponent, Skorupinok, used his tail and claws to block before turning his head at the traitor and firing multiple purple looking darts out of his opened mouth. Kabubot snarled in pain as they hit his chest, forcing him to back away as he swiped at the darts with his claws.

* * *

Rhynox charged at his opponent with a bellow with an orange like energy covering his body allowing the Maximal to more at a very high speed. Terrorsaur, however, side stepped, causing Rhynox to plow through a boulder.

Squawking loudly, the aerial Predacon rose into the air and as his body glowed white and a see-through afterimage of himself formed. The afterimage then spun quickly and formed in his wing as a silver ball with a green core. He then hurled the ball at the Maximal. The ball hit the ground, causing Rhynox gave a shout of surprise as the ball exploded.

* * *

Ratitrap's teeth began to show before they shined and the Maximal rodent attempted to bite down at the spot where the Predacon's mad scientist was. Ariadosus' shadow extended to being behind Ratitrap before it attacked him from behind.

Ariadosus gasped in horror as the attack he had used was having no effect on the rodent, which caused him to scream in fury. He opened the pincer like mouth and fired several pins of white energy at the rodent who used his thick tail to swipe the darts away.

* * *

Absotron snarled as his horn glowed a shade of purple before swinging his head and releasing a purple crescent-like blade of energy from his horn at the she-viper. She evaded, her evident anger swelled as she hissed angrily before the dagger part of her's tail glowed a different shade of purple as she swung at the crescent-like blade causing an explosion on impact.

Seviparella gazed at her tail in awe before a glowing white looking blade caught her attention in time. Another crescent-like blade flew through the cloud of smoke causing Seviparella to yell as another explosion occurred near her, the force of it causing the female predacon to fly into the rock wall.

* * *

Megatron's tail glowed light green as he swung it at the ape like Pokémon. Optimus could only brace himself as the attack hit. The ground was beginning to give way as Megatron commanded, "Admit defeat, Maximal. The Energon is ours!"

"Not if I can help it." Optimus grunted, as his body began to become outlined in orange energy. This forced Megatron's glowing green tail to be flung backwards to the Tyrantrum's head and caused Megatron to cry out in pain. The impact caused Megatron to fly head first into the Stone covered mountain side. The Predacon leader growled as he used one his feet to try and pull himself out of it.

Optimus, though confused and surprised by what he did, turned to his enemy and shouted, "Surrender Megatron, It's over! You're trapped!"

"No! You shall not defeat me!" Megatron shouted in outrage as he forced his head out of the wall it was buried in. Optimus's eyes widened in shock, seeing the Tyrantrum's body being covered in a crimson-ish red Aura as he charged at the Maximal leader, the top of his head pointed at the Slaking. Though it hit, Megatron didn't stop until he heard Optimus shouting in pain from impacting the wall so hard. Pulling away from his enemy, Megatron watched as Optimus slide to the floor of their battlefield before chomping down on the Slaking's leg, in a hard crunch.

The pain was excruciating as Optimus let out a bellowing cry. Megatron did it again. Optimus used the remainder of his strength to hit Megatron on the back of his head to make the Tyrantrum to let go before pushing the Predacon leader off him. Megatron slid some feet away, near some Energon.

Optimus grabbed Megatron by his tail and spun around thrice before letting the yelling Tyrantrum soar into the thick rock wall where he slide and fell to the ground.

With one step Optimus fell to the ground in pain and clutched his much damaged leg. Forcing through the pain Optimus declared, "IT IS OVER MEGATRON!"

"IT IS NEVER OVER! NOO!" Megatron shouted back as he began to transform into his robot mode. Megatron, sparking and stifling spat, "F-For i-i-if I-I m-m-must…Die…I-I-I'llllll T-Take YOU wi-with me…"

Optimus stared in horror at this, unable to believe Megatron would sacrifice himself just to win. Megatron aimed his tail weapon at the helpless Slaking when the familiar shouts of a ten year old boy was heard instructing his Pokémon partner, Pikachu to send an Electro-ball at the shorting out tyrant. Another boy's voice commanding a creature called Chespin to use something called Pin Missile and a girl's voice ordered something called Fennekin to use an attack called flame thrower. The sphere of electricity, green spines, and torrent of flames came so fast Megatron had not enough time to fire a missile at his most loathed enemy.

Optimus turned to see Ash, his Pikachu, Clemont, with a green and brown chipmunk like creature, and Serena with a yellowy orange fox with red tuffs of fur in its ears, and the tip of its tail, standing in the same area where the Maximals had come up the mountain from. Megatron who hit the crystals of Energon hard began sparking so violently his tail just aimed at the three children and their Pokémon and a missile was sent in their direction. Time seemed to have slowed down as the missile flew its course. Optimus forced himself up in an attempt to protect the three children and their Pokémon. He closed his eyes, expecting the end, only for Kabubot to jump before the seven of them while slashing his scythe like blade at the projectile, cutting it in half as the two halves soared passed the surprised former targets. It kept flying several feet away before exploding harmlessly into the air.

Optimus opened his eyes at the sound of something cutting through metal. He saw one of the missile halves flying past him, on his left before looking to see the other half on his right. With the explosion of the missile and Megatron hitting the Energon Crystals hard the entire cluster of them began to vibrate so violently. It emitted a low pitch sound that forced the three humans and the Pokémon to cover their ears.

Optimus and Kabubot's expressions became ones of horror, knowing what would happen next. Noticing as well, Rhynox cried out, "It's gonna blow!"

Ariadosus and Seviparella looked around, their fears building as they knew that the Maximal scientist was right. The cluster of Energon crystals were indeed about to explode.

Cheattor then shouted, "Time to fade, heroes!"

Megatron's motionless body remained sparking from field build-up before his optics went dark. Absotron cried out, "Get the children out of here!"

Clemont and Serena, knowing what needed to happen, pointed their Poké balls at their Pokémon and ordered them to return into it.

Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder and held on as the three trainers ran to the closest Maximal.

Optimus climbed onto Rhynox's back, Clemont on Kabubot, Serena on Ceattor, and Ash, and Pikachu, on Absotron as the six Maximals and the five Predacons hightailed it out of there in time.

The vibrations and the shaking became more violent as the energy within the Energon continued to glow brighter and whiter. Megatron's body suddenly sprang back to life when no one was around and he gave a yell before hurrying off of the mountain top as the Energon exploded.

* * *

From where the Maximals had escaped as far as way as they could, they and the three trainers saw the Energon exploding with a great force, showering them in dirt and sending rocks in their direction. Ratitrap and the three kids had to jump out of the way from the bigger rocks.

When the shower of rock and dirt had finished, Optimus, still looking at where the large Energon crystals once stood were as he said, offhandedly said to Kabubot, "Thanks…"

"My action did not imply any forms of loyalty, Optimus, I was merely repaying my debt to you and now we are even…" Kabubot said, turning to the Slaking.

Smiling slightly, Optimus acknowledged his new comrade's words, "I'll accept that."

Glancing to the three children and their Pokémon, Kabubot added, "Besides, I also should point out that it was the arrival of the three children that allowed me time to come to your aid. Without them…You would have been terminated…"

"Yes…I have to agree with you there…" Optimus said thoughtfully as he turned looking to the talking children who couldn't believe the kind of explosion that they had seen. Clemont was saddened he didn't get the chance to take a sample of this Energon and study it. Optimus approached the three of them said, "Thank you, Ash, Clemont, Serena. If it hadn't been for your bravery and that of your Pokémon, I could only fear what the Predacons could have done."

"We were happy to help, Optimus." Ash said smiling, but his smile faded when he said, "I'm sorry about the Energon though…after all that hard work of beating the Predacons back…will you and the others be okay?"

"Yea about that…" Ratitrap pipped up, gaining the attention from his comrades and the three children, "Since Megatron bought it and the Energon's gone, so it's over. So can we go home now?"

"About that…While we were in your ship I took a look at the engines. Some of the parts in them were destroyed while others could be repaired. I'm not sure if our planet has the specific material or parts needed you need to repair them for you to be able to return to your planet or not…" Clemont brought up sadly.

Optimus, taking in this news, thought about it and said, "I'm afraid Clemont's correct, Ratitrap. For now we're stranded with the Predacons on this Pokémon Planet. Megatron will be back, and there's still more Energon out there. If they ever get enough, they could conquer the universe if not this entire planet…"

Looking out into the stars Optimus began to speak, declaring, as his fists clench tightly, "So for now, let the battle begin, here on this strange planet, with the strange creatures that will do what they must to protect the ones they care for."

Ash and his friends were getting a bad feeling as the Maximal leader spoke, before thrusting his arm up into the air, "And let it be called, POKÉ WARS!"

Rhynox, noticing the looks on the three humans' faces closed his eyes sadly. He agreed they must fight, but he knew Optimus did not want begin a war on this rather peaceful planet. However, with those like Megatron who would not take no for an answer, there was no other choice.

* * *

(AN:So the War has truly begun...Optimus has said it meaning that there will be more battles on his world. Now will the Maximals and Predacons figure out how to use their abilities as Pokémon effectively or will it cause in their own destruction? Has Megatron truly perished when the Energon blew? Will Clemont really be able to help repair the Maximal ship or are they really grounded? Find out next time on the next chapter: **A different kind of training**. Have a good day everyone!)


	7. A Different Kind of Training

(Hey everyone! How's it going? I finally was able to finish this chapter after the first official battle of the POKÉ WARS. As a reminder this takes place in-between One for the Goomy! and Thawing an icy Panic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of he Pokémon or the Transformers: Beast Wars. They are the property of their respected owners.

I wonder what will happen in this day as our heroes learn abit more about their new friends from another galaxy. Don't forget to Read & Review.)

* * *

(A different kind of training)

Megatron gasped to life as he looked around in Beast Mode. He saw the familiar faces of the three members of Team Rocket in a dark warehouse looking building with barely no light going through. Seeing that he was in beast mode, Megatron had some difficulties getting up. The voice of a man was heard, "Well looks like our friend's awake."

"Did you have a pleasant dream, your Mega-highness?" Jessie asked her face becoming clear to the reactivating Predacon.

"Good ting we found yous after that mountain of those crystals went ka-blewie when the coppers arrived…Didn't want you to wake up in a lab or a cage like some sort of animal." Meowth added, as he hopped on the table Megatron was on.

Megatron calmed down. He then got up and said, "AH, it is good to see you, great members of the Team Rocket organization, I thank you for your timely aid and I shall not keep you."

As he turned to leave, a British accented voice spoke, "Now you wouldn't want me to assume that the leader of the Predacons that I have heard so much about did not have manners, would you?"

Megatron turned to see the image of a middle aged human male, wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had short brown hair and wore black dress shoes. He also had a sinister look on his face. Next to him was a feline creature that seemed to resemble a fully grown version of Meowth. However there was a red jewel on its forehead, instead of a golden charm.

Smiling, Megatron approached, "But of course not, after all I wouldn't want that especially with the obvious leader of the infamous Team Rocket organization."

The man's cruel smirk widened as he said, "You were able to deduce my standing with those three just by just observing. Very clever, for an alien."

"What would the Leader of such an organization want with me? Surely it has nothing else to do with my forces hoping to reach an alliance with your own. Yess…" Megatron gestured, causing the man on the screen to smirk.

"You are indeed as advanced as I've heard, Mr…" The man paused for the Predacon to introduce himself.

Megatron, in a mocking realization said, "Ah, where are my manners, Yess? I am Megatron, Leader of the Predacons. Who might you be?"

The man on the screen smiled back as he petted his pet Pokemon and introduced himself, "I am Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket."

"What, may I ask, brought such an important and intellectual man as yourself to wishing to meet me?" Megatron asked curious. Playing dumb, he continue, "What would the leader of such an organization want with me?"

"Since the dawn of our civilizations, mankind has dreamt of meeting lifeforms from other planets. That is why we've been sending beams into outer space, sending resources into space in forms of space crafts, message pods, and even sending people into deep space." Giovanni paused before continuing, "Lifeforms that are not Pokemon of course. And not only have we finally bridged the gap, but we've also found that you have an energy source that could be useful for our two organizations."

Megatron smiled, catching on what the man was suggesting, as he and Giovanni let out a loud laughter that the three near the screen would be crazy to interrupt.

* * *

At the Maximal base, Ash and his friends were sound asleep in their separate rooms. The light peeked through the shades as it hit Ash and his Pikachu, who were sleeping in one bed as Clemont slept in the other. Another room had Serena and Bonnie sleeping together. Unable to stay asleep, Pikachu opened his eyes before checking to see if his friend was still asleep. He heard the sound of feet on the metal floor and turned to the door way where he saw a familiar Liepard tail walking, disappearing from the side. He got up to follow it, unintentionally waking his trainer up.

Rubbing the sleep from his eye, Ash asked, "Pikachu?"

* * *

Pikachu was otherwise scampering after what looked to be Cheattor's tail as the young Maximal, unaware of the Pokemon following him said, "Sorry I was late, Big Bot. Just had to make sure everything sensitive and dangerous were locked up before the kids woke up."

"Good thinking, we can't have them misunderstand the appearances of our instruments or accidently firing off one of our weapons…" Optimus said, nodding to Cheator's quick thinking in keeping his new friends safe.

Ratitrap however muttered, "Well maybe we shuld jus keep dem kids outta dis, Ah mean what's the big deal if a few creatures get hit in our battles with de preds? There're billions of dem."

"Because, Rat-face, we're the good guys, we're not supposed to get others involved…" Cheattor said glaring at the smaller Maximals.

Absoltron said, "I can understand Ratitrap's views but I understand little-cat's worries. Its against the security forces code and programming to even think about harming an innocent life form, whether intentional or not."

Kabubot however sneered, "What we should be focusing on is the utter destruction of Megatron and those aligned with him… Before they learn to use their new beast mode's abilities. If they learn how to, then they will destroy us without a second thought."

Optimus looked over, "We still don't know anything about the Pokémon from this planet. But there are many, and each species is unique in its own way..."

"We seem to be able to take on their abilities as well." Rhynox added, remembering some of the things that they did against the Predacons after their previous battle in their Pokémon modes.

"Yes…but of which we know nothing about." Optimus said before noticing Ash's Pikachu listening in on their conversation.

As soon as he approached, Ash came from around the corner with his friends. Optimus Primal asked, "Ash, when we met, you said that you're all Pokémon Trainers, correct?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, not understanding what they were asking.

"Well, Bonnie's not a trainer yet. She's not yet old enough to be one as of yet." Clemont clarified, causing Bonnie to pout.

This confused the Maximals as Cheattor asked, "Old enough? How old do you gotta be to be one?"

Serena began to explain, "You see when someone reaches the age of ten they're able to become a Pokémon Trainer like Clemont, Ash, and I are."

"But why would you need to ask if we were Pokémon trainers?" Ash asked, not understanding the need to know.

"We have never seen or heard of these Pokémon before and we do not know their full abilities so if it would not be too much trouble could you perhaps help train us to know the full extent of what we are able to do as Pokémon?" Optimus explained.

Ash was about to answer when Clemont asked, "But why, when you are able to transform into your true forms?"

"We only assumed these Poké modes in order to protect us from the long term exposure of the Energon fields." Rhynox told them, "While in these modes our internal repair systems allow faster efficiency as an organic barrier from the energy of Energon."

"Yea and if we're in a pinch like we were last night, den we're gonna need an edge to beat back dose bozos if we knew what the Pokémon can do." Ratitrap told the kids, "Especially if we're gonna trick dem into dinking we're Pokémon too."

That hit the trainer's nerves, as Ash asked, rather hostilely, "You'd make them attack the actual Pokémon?!"

"That's so mean!" Bonnie cried. Dedenne shouted in support.

Ratitrap blinked in confusion, not understanding why they were getting so upset over what he'd call such a good strategy, "wat's got yer undies in a twist?"

"I don't know how it is on your planet, but you can't just make innocent Pokémon take the fall for what you did…" Clemont said, anger rising behind his glasses

"We wouldn't do that, that's just Ratitrap being a jerk." Cheattor assured his friends.

Optimus looked around and said, "While I would agree that it would be a good strategy, I would never allow innocent creatures to be dragged into our war. You have my word."

"Wh-what?! But Optimus…" Ratitrap whined.

Kabubot growled in fury as he spat, "Optimus is correct, vermin. It's a coward's tactic, for there is no honor of using others as a decoy when you can take the battle to the enemy."

"HEY!" Ratitrap shouted before asking, "You call'n me coward, rock face?"

"You are as cowardly as the Poké mode you take…"

"Why you…" Ratitrap snapped pouncing at the Kabutops. They began to fight as some of the trainers tried to stop it, only to see how intensely they were fighting to try to make them back away. Pikachu, had enough and began to gather energy around his body as he launched himself into the air and sent electric shocks at the two Maximals. This attempt to make them stop worked. Both fell to the floor, slightly charred and limbs twitching as they were stunned. Pikachu landed and found some of the others, other than Rhynox, unconscious from his electric shock attacks. Pikachu felt sweat on his brow and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Rhynox shook his head groaning, "Oh no."

After some time for recovery and repairs, Optimus began speaking to Kabubot about the location of the Predacon Base and how they had arrived to Kalos when he got the answer to the first question.

They then began to work from the plans that were obviously stolen to both trainers and Maximals. They continued working for some days as there were some trouble with the technology and teaching each other about them.

* * *

A couple of days later, Optimus stood before the completed gate and looked to Kabubot, "This is how the Predacons arrived in the Kalos region?"

"Affirmative." Kabubot said, walking forward, "Megatron had Ariadosus and Skorupinok in creating it while stealing the designs for the Pokémon transport system from the nearby scientist laboratories and medical centers that specialize in the health and care of Pokémon."

"That would make sense…" Clemont said, working on placing the terminal together with his Clemontic gear, "Pokémon Professors in every region have schematics of the Pokémon teleportation system in order to keep contact with trainers while switching the Pokémon that they have with a number of those that the Trainer caught and might need."

"Why is that?" Absotron asked. He was helping Cheattor with the emitters for the gateway's portal.

"A trainer can catch as many Pokémon as they want with their Poké balls. However they can only be allowed to have six Pokémon with them." Clemont explained.

Kabubot scoffed as he was trying to ignore the conversation that was being heard by the others in the room.

"With this we'll be able to help you kids continue with your journey." Rhynox added as he worked on the programming of the warp gate.

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly as his and Pikachu's eyes sparkled with joy, "Transformer Technology's so amazing!"

Optimus let out a hardy chuckle. It was good to have someone that Cheattor could talk to and find friends with. Someone as young as these trainers.

* * *

The following day Ash and his friends went outside the base. Clemont began to explain about the Pokémon of their world, "As some of you know, there are different species of Pokémon that you have taken as your alternate forms or Poké modes. The form that Optimus has picked is a Pokémon known as Slaking and it is a Normal-type. One of the eighteen different types of Pokémon in the world."

"Normal? Dat's a little redundant." Ratitrap muttered but Cheattor shushed him. The young cadet wasn't the only one who wanted to learn about the Pokémon on this planet. Even though Rhynox and Optimus read the scientific reports, they weren't against hearing it from someone else.

"Normal-type Pokémon are able to learn very many different types of attacks not just those specific to the type. There's no restriction to the other types of moves that the Normal-Type Pokémon can learn. There are some Pokémon that are two types at once. Slaking, however, is a full Normal-type Pokémon that likes to sleep around."

"Then what good is it in a battle if it is as lazy as the rodent?" Kabubot asked unimpressed.

Before Clemont could say anything, Ash stepped forward and said, "Slaking may look like it's asleep but that just allows it to save energy so it can defend itself and its friends. I saw one do that when I was in the Hoenn region."

"Hoenn region?"

"Hoenn is one of the many different regions on our planet where trainers usually come to or come from in order to continue their journey." Clemont said picking up for Ash.

"Hoenn is actually where two of my good friends lived while I was on my fourth journey. Their dad's actually a Gym leader who specializes with Normal-type Pokémon, especially Slaking and its pre-evolved forms, Slakoth, and Vigoroth." Ash said.

"A gym leader from Hoenn who uses Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking…" Clemont repeated. He looked thoughtfully before asking, his face in surprise, "Do you mean you know, Norman?"

"Yeah." Ash said, not seeing what the big deal was about that. He remembered exactly how powerful of a trainer Norman and his Pokémon were. But then he remembered another Gym leader that he met before coming to Kalos and said, "But Lenora was strong too."

"Lenora, the Gym Leader/Curator of Nacrene City in Unova?" Clemont asked, stunned even more.

"Yup. I was at Unova before coming to Kalos." Ash said surprising his three Kalos friends.

Serena stared, understanding how Ash could be so confident and strong. Clemont was surprised, but understanding of Ash's insight and quick thinking since their first meeting.

"How many… regions have you been to since you began on your journey?" Optimus asked, curious about this boy even more.

"Umm…Six… Kalos' is my seventh." Ash said, surprising his friends even more. Optimus was impressed. To him, Ash has what it took to be an explorer like him and his crew, though being an intergalactic explorer might be too much for the trainer just yet.

Rhynox chuckled softly. He was thinking the same thing as his leader. Getting himself out of his stupor, Clemont continued, "The other Pokemon Types are as follows, Grass-type like Chespin, Fire-type like Fennekin, Water-type like Frogedier. An Electric-type like Pikachu, Rock-type, Flying-type, Fighting-type, Ground-type, Ice-type, Ghost-type, Psychic-type, Dark-type, Steel-type, Poison-type, Dragon-type, Bug-type. Then there is Fairy-type like Dedenne."

"Wait, wait. Stop…" Ratitrap complained, as he walked forward, "Let me get dis straight, yus tell'n meh dat dere are Ghosts and Dragons and Fairies in this Pokémon ting as well?"

"Uhh… Yea?"

The rodent based transformer couldn't help but fall on his back and laugh his… well lungs out as he said, "Now Ah now you kids are pull'n mah legs! Dere's no such tings as Dragons, Ghosts, Psychics, and Fairies!"

Kabubot however hissed, "Maybe if you spent more time in your training and history records then maybe you'd be more open minded to the possibility, vermin…"

"HEY! Wat you say, Dome-face!" Ratitrap shouted, trying to get off his back and on his feet before realizing he couldn't yet.

Everyone either let out a sigh or shook their heads at the two. Deciding to change the subject Ash said to his friends, "Why don't we show them some of our other Pokémon?"

"That's a great idea." Serena agreed getting her Poké balls out. The Clemont nodded and pulled out his Poké balls too.

Ash retrieved his Poké balls and, throwing them into the air, cried out, "Come on out, everyone!"

"It's time to say hello!" Serena said as she tossed hers into the air as well.

"Chespin, Luxio, Bunnelby! It's time for introductions!" Clemont cried and tossed three Poké balls into the air.

All of the Pokéballs opened and several Pokémon came out. From what Rhynox and Optimus read; there are the three starter Pokémon for new Pokémon trainers to pick when starting in the Kalos Region. Fennekin the Fire-Type, Chespin the Grass-Type, and Froakie the Water-Type.

The other Pokémon in the group, besides Pikachu and Dedenne, were a panda cub with sunglasses, standing on its hind legs with a single leaf in its mouth. A blue and black lion looking creature with a four pointed star at the end of its tail appeared. Another was a bird with humanoid like anatomy with its wings hanging from its back and arms like a cape, the face of this creature looked like an earthling's luchador mask. It struck a macho pose as soon as its body was completely materialized. A slightly big bird was seeing flying as it looked like the colors of amber and cinder rolled into one while its bird like legs landed nearby. There was also a dark blue frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes had yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble-like scarf. It had dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers. This pokemon was Frogadier, the evolved form of Froakie. The Pokémon next to Clemont, Chespin, and Luxio was a brown and ash colored rabbit standing on its hind legs with buck teeth and arms hanging at the side, this must be the Bunnelby the boy in the jumpsuit called out. The last Pokémon near the Frogadier and Pikachu was a small, apendageless creature similar to either an earthling's slug or a pile of goo that had four long feelers on the top of its head. It stared, blinkingly around in surprise, at all these taller and stronger looking Pokémon.

It shook in fear before going to hide behind Ash, who blinked as everyone, Maximal and Pokémon alike, stared, confused at the Pokémon they all had never seen before. Squatting down, Ash petted the gooey Pokémon and said, sympathetically, "That's right, I haven't introduced you all yet."

Standing up Ash said, speaking to his Pokémon, "Everyone this is Goomy, let's all make him feel welcome."

All the Pokémon went to greet their new friend but it froze seeing Dedenne and hid behind Ash again. Absotron then said, "Peculiar… I had read that Dragon types are one of the strongest types of Pokémon of this world… I wonder why Goomy is afraid of little Dedenne?"

All the Pokémon, minus Pikachu, turned when they heard the Absol talking in the human language. The Pokémon that were not used to this all cried out in surprise and shock and hid behind those that weren't afraid of the talking Pokémon. Clemont, though understanding his Pokémon's fears, said to the Maximal, "Dragon types are weak against three other types of Pokémon, One is Ice-Type attacks, another is Fairy-types and the last are other Dragon-types."

Some of the Maximals tried to understand why a dragon-Type would be weak against its own kind. Optimus, however, remembered how Megatron's tail like attack had bounced off him and caused the Predacon leader to fly away almost as if a bomb went off when it was the same amount of strength as a punch.

Serena went to the Pokémon who were either frightened or defensive and said assuring them, "It's okay; they're our new friends. Why don't you come on over and say hi to them?"

The Pokémon glanced at each other, unsure of believing the new strange Pokémon or not. Pikachu, Dedenne, Fennekin and Chespin all came to Serena and began to tell the others that Serena was right and the six Maximals WERE their friends, not an enemy.

One by one the Pokemon began to warm up and started to examine the Maximals. Until they were sure that the Maximals were indeed harmless. Ash had a thought and scanned Optimus' Beast mode, or Poke mode.

"Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. It is the most slothful Pokémon. However it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy once in a while." The Pokédex stated as it caught the attention of the Maximals.

Serena pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Kabubot, never actually having seen one like his Poké mode before.

"Kabutops, the shellfish Pokémon. It is a slim and fast swimmer. It slices its prey with its sharp sickles and drinks their bodily fluids."

Ash then scanned the next Pokémon, finding it awesome that they can scan the Maximals while they are in their Poke modes.

"Absol, the disaster Pokémon. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains as to warn the people."

"Raticate, the mouse Pokémon. The webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food."

Ratitrap looked at the Ex-Predacon, before smirking, "See, mud breath. Told you this form's not as useless as yous thought."

"Hmph. Don't attempt to presume that the Raticate's abilities are yours, garbage eater." Kabubot snarled back.

As those two were beginning their usual squabble, Cheattor and Bonnie noticed the security officer's slight grim expression. Approaching Bonnie asked, worried,"Absotron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, little one. I just did not expect this form's species to have a bad reputation… or bad luck when trying to warn the nearby humans of the approaching danger." Absotron explained as he sat down. Feeling sorry for him, Cheattor approached, "Chill out, Big Cat. I mean my form's got a bad reputation too, but that's not gonna stop me."

"He's absolutely correct, Absotron." Clemont added as he overheard the conversation, "When Optimus and Kabubot were dueling you were able to alert us beforehand and helped save everyone from that battle."

Absotron couldn't help himself but to smile and said, "Thank you for that, Clemont. But as to what Cheattor said, this isn't going to stop me from doing my programming and protecting you all and this planet."

"Alright Maximals, and Pokémon, listen up!" Optimus shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"We' all are going to divide and train with each trainer to see how to unlock and gain control of these…" The Slaking paused, looking over to Ash, he asked, "What are they called again?"

"Moves." Ash added.

"Right, controlling these moves so they can be effective in battle when not in robot mode." Optimus finished as he looked to the three trainers beside him.

"Alrighty then. Who's going first?"

* * *

"Ooo! Ooo! Me, Pick Buzzinator!" The Beedrill buzzed as he was excited. After hearing what his leader and the three members of Team Rocket explained about Pokémon, their moves, and the type advantages.

"NO, Pick me, Megatron! I'll show them my true power!" Skorupinok shouted, wanting to prove himself to his leader again.

"NO! ME! I'm the better choice!" Terrorsaur screeched as he flapped over his two comrades, trying to have Megatron pick only him.

"Hmph! You men are all the same. If it will shut them up quicker then I will battle them. I am very curious as to put these powers of mine to good use." Serviperella hissed as she rose up.

Ariadosa cackled, "It doesn't matter to me, just as long as I gain more data about every attack move and abilities of every Pokémon in this slightly primitive planet."

Megatron looked around. He stated, "Seviperella, Buzzinator! You both will be paired with Jessie and James in this training battle."

"Ooo, goodie!" Buzzinator said, patting his two needle like stinger arms together.

"Finally." Serviperella hissed as she and her no sense comrade made their way to the battlefield.

"Okay, Inkay! Let's get to work!"

"Pumkaboo, I choose to you!"

The two members stated as the two threw their Pokéballs into the air. The two balls opened up and the two Pokémon came out in a flash of white light.

"As the most appropriate one to take charge, I will be the impartial referee of this battle." Megatron announced. He looked to either side of him and said, "Begin when you are both ready."

"Psst! Megatron." Meowth called as he said, "You're supposed to say 'Begin' when you see both sides are ready."

"Oh really? Thank you so very much, Meowth." Megatron stated as he said, "Both side, are you ready?"

"Yes!" the four voices cried out at the same time as Megatron announced, "Begin!"

"Pumkaboo, **Shadow Ball**!"

"Inkay, **Psybeam**!"

The two Pokemon began their assault with Inkay sending out a beam of psychic energy from his membrane body as Pumkaboo was gathering dark energy over its mouth before both attacks are sent at the two Predacons.

* * *

Cheattor charged in a burst of speed that still amazed Optimus. He watched Cheattor's claws which began to glow as he ran at Ash's Hawlucha and Pikachu. The Maximal leader had to admit that this Pokémon did have a rather… unique personality.

Ash then ordered, "Pikachu, use Agility to dodge! Hawlucha, use this time to get yourself airborne!"

And just as the Beast Wars began at that ravine Pikachu was able to move as fast as Cheattor's beast mode, or Poké mode. The children pleaded them to call it now that they are transforming into Pokémon. Hawlucha obeyed. Hawlucha spread his cape like wings wide and pushed himself high into the air and out of reach. Ratitrap, who was partnered with Cheattor, as ordered by Optiomus, was using all of his leg muscles to make sure he could get at Hawlucha, muttered, "Ah told dem not tue send me… Ah'm useless in dis bod…"

Stopping, Ratitrap ordered, "Ratitrap, Maxi-"

"Ratitrap! I said no transforming!" Optimus shouted, interrupting the rodent of the group before he could finish his command code. Optimus' raised voice interrupted the battle as well, causing Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Cheattor to stop battling as well.

"Aww, but Optimus, how can dis bod be of any use odder than be'n target practice?" Ratitrap whined as he looked to his leader.

Kabubot however sneered, "If you weren't such an opportunistic fool then you would remember that the children stating that all Pokémon have their own Moves as well as an Ability."

"HEY!" Ratitrap cried out in resentment.

Bonnie, resting her chin on her head, muttered, "Oh, here they go again…"

Rhynox, who let Bonnie sit on him sighed, "I'm starting to worry about this… If only they could lay down their differences just long enough to get some training done…"

Ash sighed, slumping forward, "This'll take forever…"

"Pi…" Pikachu agreed as he mimicked his trainer's actions.

"Hey everyone! Lunch is ready!" Serena called as she came with some assistance of some of the other Pokémon who helped carry bowls Pokémon food, berries. Serena was carrying a basket filled with Poképuffs.

When she got close Serena asked, "Are they arguing again?"

"Unfortunately." Optimus said sighing. He walked over and accepted a bowl brought it close to him and sniffed asking, "What's this?"

"Oh… these are Poképuffs. It's something that the Pokémon like a lot." Serena explained as Optimus kept examining it.

Cheattor heard 'Poképuffs' and approached, "I tried one myself Big Bot and it was delicious."

"What? We're robots not Pokémon. We don't get filled up on organic food." Ratitrap dismissed before looking up, "Tell 'em Optimus."

Ratitrap however found that his leader had begun to take a bite out of one of those puffs. After swallowing it he said, "It's good."

That compliment made Serena smile as she said, passing them around, "Here, have as much as you like."

After passing the Poképuffs around one by one the remaining Maximals tasted one each. They couldn't lie that the treat tasted very good. Even Kabubot couldn't deny it tasted so good. Once everyone sat down and began to eat, Clemont spoke up, "Oh, yes. Optimus You said that you would tell us what you meant when you said that there were humans on another planet. How was that possible when I thought this planet was the only one?"

Optimus paused eating. Sighing, he said, "Before you can know about that, you need to know about our history…"

He then said, turning to the ship, "I would like to show all of your Pokémon about this but-"

"It's okay, Optimus. We understand." Serena stated as she sat down next to her friends.

"Our planet of Cybertron is in a galaxy very far from your planet as well as the other one. It is not like other planets. Imagine how this planet is, but made completely out of metal. It is much more the size of this planet and holds even larger amounts of population. The entire planet is a machine that gives us our much needed life giving Energon, a compound that is used only for anything that is of Cybertronian origins. Some eons later during the last days of the golden age of Cybertron a fierce and brutal civil war erupted between the two factions, The Autobots and the Decepticons. The Deception leader, was a ruthless Tyrant who believed that absolute rule would bring peace. The Autobots leader, was a wise and courageous bot, stood against him as their two armies fought. It wasn't until that the fighting had reached the core of our planet, that our ancestors were forced to flee towards the stars. Feeling that the Autobots were responsible for the shutdown of our planet, which halted the flow of the Energon that we need to survive. The Decepticons chased after them into an ancient Cybertronian technology called a Space bridge, a portal that allowed instant transportation anywhere in the universe. The two ships, while fighting, crashed landed separately and for billions of years they remained in stasis lock, a coma if you will. Their respective ships reactivated them. The battle on the planet that they crashed on, Earth, was long and filled with grief. It wasn't until the war finally ended that peace was restored to both Earth, Cybertron and the galaxy. For the next centuries our ancestors made great strides to prevent another war from starting up again, by creating the Pax Cybertronia and the Predacon Alliance."

"Big mistake if ya ask meh." Ratitrap scoffed, earning swipes by two of the other members of the team. Kabubot growled at the rodent's opinion.

"As you already witnessed, some Maximals are uneasy about the peace that began with our ancient ancestors. The rules were harsh, but there has been peace since the defeat of the Decepticons." Rhynox said approaching.

The children were stunned by this, but Ash, who still hates the thought of war, asked, "I don't understand. Why were they fighting for so long when it was their fighting that caused your planet to shut down?"

Optimus, sighed as he approached, "I wish I knew why they didn't stop. Not many of us were online during the Great War… However some believed that the war was mostly about the control over our fuel, Energon. Others believed that the Leader of the Decepticons' lust for power caused him to want to rule our home planet. Many brave soldiers were lost during the conflict… No one alive knows what ended the war and I do not believe that any Autobot or Decepticons would wish to talk about it. Even after the great upgrade from Autobot and Decepticon to Maximal and Predacon."

"What's a upgrade?" Ash asked, causing some anime falls or jerking.

"An Upgrade is when you add something to a piece of equipment or machinery by either replacing or adding the component to its main circuitry." Clemont explained.

"You'd be correct. you see Transformers like ourselves used to be a different size compared to us now." Rhynox said, intrigued by the high intelligence of the blond boy with the glasses.

Bonnie, placing a finger to her cheek asks, "Just how different?"

"That's a story for another time." Optimus smiled before getting up, "Alright people. Let's get back to training!"

Every one of the Maximals and Pokeians (AN:Yes, the name I made up for the inhabitants of that planet… for now.) got up to get ready for more training. Ash however was confused by the whole thing. Something deep in his mind was bothering him about war in general. Right now he had to concentrate helping train his new friends while also preparing himself for his next gym battle.

* * *

(Here's hoping that the training pays off as our heroes have a lot to do if they are to defeat the evil Predacons and just what are both leaders of Team Rocket and the Predacons thinking right now? Stay Tuned as the Journey Continues.)


	8. Heat of Battle

(Hey everybody! How you all doing?! I'm SO sorry that I wasn't able to update this sooner but I had classes, and a crazy schedule so I had to bide my time in writing this chapter. And umm... *Takes out a pair of fancy reading glasses to look at a script, he said, hiding both glasses and script* Rocker on, Rayqaza isn't evil he's just being prejudice and paranoid over any "invader" that comes into his domain and the planet. Or does needing to watch how it was with the Purple gemmed Dioxys in "Destiny Deoxys" give you a clue about how he feels about beings from outside its planet and its territory in the Ozone layer?

I didn't mean to make it sound like it was cynical or anything bad...

Now there's something of a serious matter I wish to discuss. I had been speaking with another author of a great story and he has agreed to allow me to use his OCs in POKE WARS to add more to my idea as the story progressed.

Now without further ado, let's get this chapter, Heat of Battle underway! Please read and review and enjoy it.

P.S. I don't own anything Pokemon or Transformers: Beast Wars, they are the property of their respective owners. )

* * *

It was like any ordinary day at the Maximal base when an alarm went off and caused everyone to be jolted awake and hurry to the bridge. Optimus approached Rhynox, who was already working on the controls, "What's up, Rhynox?"

"Our systems have finally located two of our missing Stasis Pods, thanks to the locator beacons installed on them should they hit planet fall." Rhynox explained as a flat map appeared on the screen showing the planet they were on. It began to zoom close to the Kanto region, showing a group of Islands that made Ash and Pikachu freeze.

Noticing this, Serena asked, "Ash? Do you and Pikachu know where this is?"

"Yea, those are the Orange Islands." Ash said as Pikachu nodded. A piece of sweat trickled down his face as the image began to zoom closer to one of the islands as he exclaimed, "And that's Murcott Island."

"Murcott Island?" Clemont asked, never having heard the name of this Island before. Ash explained how the entire Island was inhabited by Bug-types. He also explained that as he explored those islands, while on his way of winning to Orange crew, a friend of his, by the name of Tracy Sketchit, caught a Scyther after it lost a duel of leadership over its swarm. However after Team Rocket attacked the swarm, it was able to regain the respect of those that left it behind.

"If the Island is filled with as many bug Pokémon as you say then, perhaps, we should hurry before one of them either damages or forces the pods open." Optimus said looking at to Cheattor and the others, "Has the warp gate been completed."

"In a few nano kliks; big bot we were just about to turn it on before the alarm went off." Cheattor said.

Looking at them Optimus explained, "We need to hurry Cheattor, before Megatron gets to them and turns them both into Predacons."

The rest of the Maximals and Ash's group nodded and went back to work.

* * *

An alarm went off in the Predacon base as Megatron ordered, "What is it?"

"Sensors detected signals from two Stasis Pods in Coordinates Beta-5-2-9-Sigma, the Orange Archipelago." The computer answered as the energy orb showed Megatron the map of the group of islands. On one of the islands began blinking.

Seeing this, Megatron ordered, "Identify Island."

"Murcott Island. Data reports state many different species of Bug-type Pokémon roam the island." The computer stated, showing the listed bug Pokémon's images on the island.

"Ah, such a verity of potentially powerful life forms for the new Predacons to take, Yess." Megatron said, breaking into a laugh.

* * *

With the gate ready it was time to test it. Rhynox punched in the coordinates. All the Maximals had been installed with a special gate recall chip in order to reopen the gate for them to return to their base if no one was there to do it for them.

"If this works then we may be able to gain not only tactical advantage on par with the Predacons, but also allow us to come close to the Pods in order to rescue our crewmates…" Optimus said, he turned to Rhynox and ordered, "Do it."

Rhynox, though still unsure, nodded and activated the gateway. The engines hummed to life as the emitters began to glow. An electric blue portal between them appeared before the Maximal leader. Gathering his courage Optimus approached the gate and slowly extended an arm towards it.

His arm went through without any trouble and he then retracted it without any.

He then smiled, assuring his team that everything was going off without a hitch, so far.

Optimus proceeded to go through the portal.

"Big brother, do you think it works? Is Optimus okay?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

Clemont looked at the portal before his little sister, "To tell the truth, I'm not completely sure. It's been proven successful with Pokémon in the Pokéballs but… it was never done on one outside of a Pokéball before…"

The portal rippled before Optimus' Slaking head poked his head back through, "Looks like a great success, come on through."

Optimus pulled his head backwards, through the portal to the destination. One by one, the Maximals went through with the four children. When they exited out of the portal they found themselves in a tropical climate that was teeming with Bug-Type Pokémon.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were amazed at the many Bug-types that thrive on the island. Most of them have not been seen before in the Kalos Region.

"Look at all the different Bug-types..." Clemont said, unable to believe this island was teeming with so many different bug Pokémon.

Bonnie, unable to keep her excitement in check, exclaimed, "They're all so cute!"

Before she could go and hug them, her brother used his Aipom arm to stop her, "Bonnie, be careful; we don't know how these Pokémon will react to us..."

Optimus smiled a little as he watched Bonnie's face swell up in a pout. Ash however said, "Clemont's right Bonnie, most of the Bug types are very cautious around people that jump out at them. They might think you wanna harm them."

Still pouting, Bonnie sighed, "Oh-kay..."

Kabubot watched the siblings and asked his leader, "What shall we do now, Optimus?"

"Spread out and look for the status pods. But remember, the humans will think we're Pokémon so remain with one of the children to keep your cover as their Pokémon, and don't talk." Optimus ordered as the Maximals nodded.

Clemont and Bonnie went with Rhynox and Absotron, Serena with Cheattor and Ratitrap, and finally Ash and Pikachu went off in another direction with Optimus and Kabubot. They were packed with food, clothes, recall switches to open a gate back to the base in Kalos, and finally a locator device that showed when either group got close to one of the stasis pods first.

* * *

Bonnie was riding excitedly on Absotron who moved through the island stealthily. Clemont made sure he had everything he needed, that was given to him by Rhynox, in case something went wrong with the Protoform inside the pod.

"You don't need to worry about everything, Clemont." Rhynox said, assuring the inventor to calm down, as the gentle giant of the Maximals lumbered along.

Clemont looked back to the Rhyhorn, "Sorry, Rhynox, it's just... after what you just told me about your power source... how it's so similar to both the heart and soul of a living being... I want to be prepared for anything that might come."

"I understand that, but being a scientist is not always following the logical or what you can see; half of it is pure luck while the other half is faith that you can do it. After all, Science is bringing the impossible to reality." Rhynox advised, causing Clemont look at the Maximal, astounded by how inspiring Rhynox's words were.

While on Absotron, Bonnie and Dedenne were having the time of their lives and cheered every time the Maximal went quickly through the terrain, "Wow you're so cool, Absoltron!"

Dedenne agreed. Absoltron smiled, "Glad you both believe so."

"Hey Absoltron, what were you before coming here?" Bonnie asked.

Looking back, the Security bot was confused, "What was I?"

"You know before becoming an Absol."

"Oh! I was a security vehicle." Absoltron said. This made both the small rodent and young girl confused, so the Maximal corrected himself, "I was a police car."

"So that means you're like a police officer?" Bonnie asked, thinking of Officer Jenny and her officers.

"In a way, yes." Absoltron replied, having seen an image of all the Officer Jenny's that exist in this world.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie exclaimed, hugging Absoltron's neck tighter, causing him to gag, he needed to breath.

* * *

Serena and her group looked carefully around their section of the Island. She asked, "Cheattor, have you or Ratitrap found anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, Serena. What about the locator?" The feline speedster asked poking his head from a bush. He continued to sniff out the pods through their scent.

Serena attempted to use the locator in her hand to look for any signal of either stasis pod, but the screen showed nothing, "Nothing yet."

"Ugh! Ah'm so sic of dis jungle..." Ratitrap complained, looking through anything he could.

Turning to the trainer, the Maximal asked, "Can't ya get dose Pokémon's of yers to look fer it?"

Serena looked back sadly, "Optimus said not to unless it was an utmost emergency. He and Ash didn't think it's a good idea to show Pokémon no one's ever seen before in Kanto, but we're trying to keep a low profile."

Ratitrap groaned as he kept searching. He was getting annoyed at how slow they were going.

* * *

Optimus, Kabubot, Ash and Pikachu kept searching in their current location, Pikachu was searching through the trees while the other three searched down below.

Optimus sniffed the air and turning to Ash, he asked, "Any luck with the locator, Ash?"

Seeing that the locator hadn't shown a blip on the screen, Ash looked back to the Maximal leader and said, "Sorry Optimus, nothing yet."

"We need to keep looking for them before the Predacons arrive and reprogram them." Optimus said. His voice expressed how important it was for the Maximals to reach the pods before the Predacons.

Getting a bad feeling, Ash asked, "Optimus, even if they're reprogrammed, they can still remember that they were Maximals, right?"

"No... I'm afraid that they won't." Optimus said, sad to tell the boy something he didn't want to hear."

Ash looked shocked, "But why?"

"Hmph! Ariadosus has great computer coding skills, greater than the Clemont boy or the Rhydon." Kabubot snarled, keeping eye out for anything hostile.

Ash remained silent as he hoped that the maximal-turned Predacons could've still remembered who they actually were and stop the fighting. But when the Maximal commander and Predacon expert told him this, the trainer from Pallet town looked down disheartened.

Optimus noticed the look on Ash's face and mentally commented, _'The boy has a big heart... I guess he's seen his fair share of battles to know how awful actual war would be to this otherwise peaceful world. I just hope we can end the Poké Wars before something terrible happens.'_

* * *

Unfortunately for the Maximals, the Predacons had indeed arrive on Murcott Island. It was near a rather peaceful and resting swarm of Scyther that were examining something beeping and metal, when the Predacons and the Team Rocket Trio: Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared.

The Scyther swarm were naturally surprised by this sudden intrusion and got ready to defend themselves.

The Tyrantrum turned to the Ariados and asked, "You're certain that the Pod is in this part of the Island?"

"Of course Megatron, my instruments never fail." The purple spider like Pokémon said, and he cackled madly.

Serviperella however hissed, distrusting of the spider, "I'm sure..."

"Oh... my aching head..." Jessie moaned, rubbing her head.

"Please tell me that was the worst of it..." James groaned, laying on his back.

"Let ya kno wen mah stomach stops spin'n." Meowth replied. He too was laying down, but on his stomach with his face in the dirt. Unlike the Predacons, Team Rocket had a negative experience with the transportation sequence. They were feeling weak, woozy, and unable to stand.

Several familiar shouts brought the three crooks back to their senses when saw the Scyther swarm. Immediately, the three of them screamed bloody murder, "OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"Take it you seen these things before." Skorupinok asked, watching the Scythers getting ready to fight. Jessie was about to reply in fear when she saw a particular Scyther with an X shape scar on its brow, causing the magenta-headed woman to become very angry.

"You can say that again! Those menaces to Hairstyles everywhere gave us crewcuts that took a long time to grow back!" Jessie exclaimd, fire flaring in her eyes.

Seeing this, Skorupinok and Waspinator winced and retreated to where James and Meowth were. The Beedrill Predacon asked, frightened, "What's got Jess-bot so mad?"

"Well, from what I can recall, we stumbled ourselves into the territory of a Scyther swarm and that scarred Scyther, the new leader of the swarm, chopped her hair in half. We were about to exact our revenge when the twerp and his friends set them free and gave us all Mohawks in the blink of an eye." James said, he closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, remembering the event.

Megatron, intrigued by this information, asked "Are they that powerful?"

"Oh, you have no idea... I still remember how a Scyther's able to cut through metal, let alone a whole acre of forest, in a minute." Meowth whined, shivering at the thought.

"Powerful, swift, and deadly. I like the sound of that yess.." Megatron mused, thinking this Pokémon species would indeed be the perfect choice for one of the new Predacons. He was about to issue his orders when he noticed the device made out of metal, ordering, "Skorupinok! Use the scanner for the exact location for the pod."

"Yes Megatron. Skorupinok, Terrorize!" The Skorupi said before transforming, surprising the Scyther. A lens lowered over his visor and pointed passed the swarm, "Right there. Where those bugs are!"

"Excellent. Predacons! Capture that Scyther! We will use that for our new comrade's Poké form." Megatron ordered as they and the Scyther began the battle. Eager for revenge, Jessie joined the fray with her Pumpkaboo and Wobufette. James and Meowth however sat on the side lines to use their Team Rocket devices to capture the Scyther that were knocked unconscious or subdued by one of the Predacons.

Once all of the Predacons had detained the swarm and brought the leader to the pod, Ariadosus began activating it and commenced the reprogramming process. The stasis pod hummed to life. An antenna with a DNA scanner emerged and two beams of yellow light shot out and scanned for a compatible life-form to give the new Predacon its Poké mode.

Meowth and the other Team Rocket Pokémon had to retreat as the scanner beam came close to them, dragging the other unconscious Scyther along, leaving the cross scarred leader to be scanned by the pod. The hatch opened, steam flowing out as a result, as the new Predacon emerged. Seeing this, Megatron smiled. Hearing and seeing other Bug-types roaming the island, he asked, "Now that we have our new comrade, how do you all feel about making this island a secondary base of operations? Yess.."

* * *

With no luck in their position, Rhynox called Optimus, causing the Slaking worry.

 _"Well… we haven't found either of the pods yet. If only our scanners were more accurate with this planet's atmosphere. Double check everything before heading back to our coordinates."_ Optimus told his old friend.

"Understood." Rhynox said, ending the communications and to the others in his group.

"What did he say?" Clemont asked, concerned.

Looking back to the inventor, the Maximal scientist told him, "Optimus' team hasn't found anything yet either. We need to keep looking here before returning to the others."

Clemont and Bonnie nodded and searched their area once more. That was before they heard a familiar scwuak and saw both flyers, Terrorsaur and Buzzinator flying at them as they transformed and swooped down to attack.

"Uh oh! It's the Predacons!" Bonnie cried getting scared. Dedenne shouted in shock at seeing the two cons flying towards the five of them.

"Rhynox/Absotron, Maximize!" The two Maximals shouted, transforming and firing back at the Predacons. Rhynox had to get the two humans and Dedenne somewhere safe before engaging the enemy.

 _"Cheattor to Big cat, what's going on over there, sounds like explosions."_ Cheattor's voice came from Absoltron's comm. link.

The security bot replied, "Predacons in our vicinity; be careful little cat and watch your back, if these two are here, then that means-"

 _"Gotcha, we'll be ready when those stinking preds come. Do you need back up?"_ Cheattor assured before asking.

Rhynox, however, interrupted, "No, you and Ratitrap must find the pods before the predacons do. Keep Serena safe and warn Optimus. We'll try to lead them away from the children before regrouping with you."

 _"Understood big R."_ Cheattor said, ending the comm. Rhynox and Absoltron nodded to each other and resumed their fire fight with the airborne enemies, steadily leading them away from the two humans. Clemont held Bonnie, who was holding Dedenne there were sounds of explosions and the earth around them shook. They were unaware of another threat, sneaking closer to the battle, its wings flapping as it flew at the four.

* * *

After getting this report from the other two, Serena asked, "You sure we shouldn't help them? Clemont and Bonnie are still in danger if Predacons are there."

"Ah relax sista, dey're in gud hans with Absotron and Rhynox." Ratitrap assured, though his tone didn't make the Pokémon performer any better. It almost sounded to Serena that Ratitrap cared more about finding the pod than keeping the others safe.

She sighed and prayed for their safety as she used the locator in her hand to pick up the beacon signal. The screen looked blank for a time before detecting something. She followed it until seeing a piece of the second Stasis pod halfway buried beneath a tree.

Excitement at finding the pod made Serena smile. She called, "Cheattor! Ratitrap! I found it!"

The two Maximals came running to her. They saw that it was, indeed, the pod. Looking at the girl, Cheattor praised, "Whoa, nice find Serena! You're better at this than Ratitrap claimed to be."

"Alrite, Ah'll admit it, guess dey're helpful after ahll." Ratitrap said, looking back at the human girl with a smirk.

Serena couldn't help, but blush at the praise. She then asked, "How are we gonna get it out without alerting other Predacons where we are?"

"Hmm… gonna be difficult, but not impausible. First ting to do is deactivating dat beacon before more of dem cons find it and us." Ratitrap told the girl as he looked at it as though he was solving a puzzle rather than how he usually looked at things.

"How?" Serena asked, confused.

Ratitrap smirked and moved away from the others for a bit, then said loudly, "Ratitrap, Maximize!"

He transformed into his robot mode and approached the pod, his right index finger opening for a small welding laser that shot out and opened a hole in the pod's computer.

The tip of his finger closed before the demolitions expert/marksman/saboteur looked inside, found what he was looking for and used a pair of tweezers from his finger to pull out the beacon. He crushed it in his hand and revertedback into Poké mode.

Just as they sighed in relief, they heard what seemed like the sound of multiple legs and slithering as Skorupinok's voice echoed, "What the!"

"Oh, what's wrong now?!" Serviperella asked. She sounded annoyed.

"Something stopped the beacon, I can't find the pod." Skorupinok shouted, as he shook his head to make sure his scanners weren't broken.

"You're completely useless, you, poor excuse of an Arachnid." Serviperella snapped, continuing her way away from the three heroes.

"Fine! See if I care, you… over sadistic snake!" Skorupinok snapped back going in the opposite direction.

The three sighed again, glad that the Predacons were moving away.

 _"Optimus to Cheattor. Do you read?"_ Optimus' voice asked from the comm. link. Cheattor quickly muted the comms before the Predacons realized that they were there.

"What was that?" Seviperella asked, hearing the noise.

Skorupinok however muttered, "Maybe a bug or something."

The she-snake seemed to have bought it as she continued slithering on her way, in the opposite direction of the Skorupi.

The three heroes sighed again. Cheattor whispered, "Cheattor here Bigbot. You almost got us spotted by Skorupinok and Seviperella."

 _"Sorry about that. Has your team found one of the pods yet?"_ Optimus asked the worry was evident in his tone.

"Ya bet, fearless leader. We got the pod and now are gonna get it activated into Poké mode before the preds do." Ratitrap said. Serena interrupted, pushing her way to the rat's comm device.

"Optimus, its Serena, do you read me?" She asked concerned,

Optimus replied warmly, _"Loud and clear, Serena."_

"Is Ash all right?" She asked concerned for the boy. She had developed feelings for him since meeting him in Professor Oak's summer camp program years ago.

 _"He's fine; he and Pikachu are with Kabubot, checking a possible location before I called you in."_

Serena let out a sigh of relief, which Optimus heard and asked, _"Why? Is something wrong?"_

"It's Clemont and Bonnie. Rhynox said that his group were being attacked by Terrorsaur and Buzzinator. I'm worried for their safety. Could you please?"

 _"Say no more."_ Optimus finished for the girl, assuring her before ending the conversation.

* * *

After talking to Cheattor's team, Optimus looked over to Kabubot, "Kabubot head over to Cheattor, Ratitrap, and Serena's coordinates, I'm going to check on Rhynox and his team."

"Understood." Kabubot said, though he'd rather be fighting with his leader. Kabubot still had a life debt to Ash and his Pikachu, so he proceeded to lead them away to where Cheattor's team was.

Once they had left, Optimus transformed, "Optimus Primal, Maximize!"

"Prime jets: On!" Optimus ordered, activating his on-board flight systems.

"Maximum burn!" He ordered again, making his rockets roar with more power as he shot to the direction of where Rhynox and Absoltron were, hurrying to assist and insure the safety of the two humans and the Pokémon in that sector.

It was a minute before he saw the battlefield. Optimus activated his shoulder rockets and fired at the two flyers. The two Predacons were unaware of the attack from behind and gave shouts of surprise when the missiles exploded, sending the two Predacons flying.

After Terrorsaur and Buzzinator realized they were outnumbered and outmatched the two Predacons reverted to Poké mode and retreated.

Optimus landed. He asked the two Maximals and the trainers, "Are you all right?"

"Now that you're here, we're better." Rhynox assured his friend, while the other three nodded in agreement.

"Optimus while the Predacons were here my locator detected one of the beacon signals going out… you don't think…" Clemont asks concerned.

Optimus looked at the inventor, "Don't worry, Serena and the others took care of that to keep the Megatron's forces from finding the pod."

Clemont and Bonnie blinked, "That's ingenious. That sure is one way to keep the Predacons from reprogramming the Maximal in the pod."

Optimus nodded before he told them, "I've already sent Kabubot and Ash to Cheattor's coordinates I need to you to head over there and help them get that new Maximal online before the Predacons do. And find a way to keep them from getting the Protoform."

"What are you gonna do Optimus?" Bonnie asked, concerned for the Maximal leader's safety.

"I'm going to follow those two back to Megatron; perhaps he's close to finding the other stasis pod. Absoltron, follow me." Optimus said and he took off again.

"Yes, sir!" Absoltron responded. He transformed back to Poké mode and followed after his leader, Rhynox led Clemont and Bonnie to the others.

* * *

Back at the Stasis pod, the two maximals were on high alert. Serena held her hands to her chest, praying for her friends' safety. It didn't take them long to hear the thunderous sounds of the Rhyhorn feet slamming into the ground. Rhynox came in, in Poké mode, with both Clemont and Bonnie on his back.

"Whoa. Good ta see ya big grey." Ratitrap said, feeling very relieved to see Rhynox.

"Good to be here. What's the status of the pod?" Rhynox asked, as he approached.

Cheattor kept his eyes around him as he spoke, "We haven't seen hide or hair of any of the preds since we took out the locater beacon. I thought we'd had it if Seviparella heard Optimus trying to get us on the line."

Rhynox stopped, asking, "Seviparella was here?"

"An Skorupinok, though dey didn't seem be on de best of terms since dey went off in separating." Ratitrap said, before catching on as to why Rhynox was on edge and muttered, "Ah scrap..."

"What is it?" Serena asked, growing worried.

Cheattor came to the same conclusion as his two friends while the humans and Pokémon looked up to the Maximals in concern, "When she got far enough away she could've told Skorupinok about us and have been waiting for Megabreath to get here."

"You don't mean..." Clemont asked, getting fearful HAe looked up into the trees.

A rustle was heard and Seviparella, in Poké mode, dove at them, fangs out, only to be shot away by Ratitrap. He had transformed the moment he heard the rustling and waited. Cheattor transformed as well when the familiar buzzing of Buzzinator and flapping of Terrorsaur was heard flying at them as the Aerodactyl ordered, "Predacons, Terrorize!"

The two transformed and fired at the Maximals. Thinking quickly, Rhynox hid the second pod before the other Predacons could before providing cover fire.

"Terrorize!" Skorupinok cried, gaining the attention of the Maximals. He opened his clamp and shot missile after missile at them. Ratitrap had to shoot the missiles down before they got close to their immediate area. Cheattor used himself to protect the kids and Dedenne before firing back at the flyers.

"Yo, smooth cat to all units, we got a Pred convention here. We need back up FAST." Cheattor said, calling for help on his comm.

 _"We read you Cheattor hold on and make sure the Preds don't get their hands on the pod -AUGH!"_ Optimus said before shouting in pain, ending the link with static.

"Big bot?" Cheattor asked, worried. His answer soon became clear when he saw Optimus falling out of the sky by something big and insect like.

Taking the Maximal's distraction as an advantage, Buzzinator was about to fire on the distracted feline when a large rush of water shot out from the trees and streamed at the Predacon and sent him spiraling down, wailing, "Oh no!"

The water dropped, revealing Kabubot with Ashe and Pikachu on his back. The two got off the Maximal warrior's back as he went to fight off the enemy, "I thank you for your suggestion, but now I must engage the enemy."

"Kabubot, Maximize!" After transforming, Kabubot used his pike to defend himself while firing lasers from his optics at the aggressive forces. Ash hurried to his friends behind the bushes when Absoltron came out and aided to defend their human friends, while in Poké mode.

"Anybody hurt?" Ash asked when he got to his friends. Serena, however, clamped her arms around the trainer from Kanto and was shaking. Ash blinked at this before patting her back comfortingly. Ash learned from Clemont that so far the only ones who know about the pod was Seviparella while the other Predacons assumed it was just a perfect chance to ambush the Maximals while pointing to where the pod was.

Terrorsaur squawked as he came in to attack, but Rhynox' chain machineguns sent the red Predacon flying into a tree. He fell into what seemed to be the home of a Beedrill swarm. Without his weapon, the Predacon was forced to flee as the Beedrills' stinger arms began to glow. The kids winced at seeing how many times the Predacon was stung as he ran for it.

Skorupinok noticed something metal behind the humans, and spoke into his comm. link, "Megatron I found-!"

He was interrupted when Absoltron sent a blast of his razor wind at the Skorupi Predacon, severing his clamp from his arm, causing him to howl in pain. He was about to retaliate just as Cheattor fired and sent the incompetent bug/poison type into the ground. Once the area was secured, Rhynox tried to get in contact with Optimus but his comm link received static.

"Scrap! Whatever attacked Optimus really got his comm. messed up." Rhynox growled.

Turning to the others he ordered, "Cheattor, Ratitrap, you two and the kids stay with me and help me get Maximal online. Absoltron, you and Kabubot partrol the area. Keep your optics peeled for any signs of either Optimus or the rest of the Preds."

"Right!" The kids said nodding at once. They went behind the bushes with Cheattor and Ratitrap. Absoltron and Kabubot proceeded to patrol the area. All the Maximals, save for Rhynox, converted back into Poké mode. Rhynox began typing on the keyboard to proceed with the activation protocols with Clemont keeping an eye out for the protoform's vitals and levels, making sure they were stable. Serena, feeling scared, had her Fennekin come out of its Pokéball. When it did, the Pokémon went to its trainer who pulled it close in her arms.

This unsettling silence made everyone on edge as there had not been any reply from Optimus of any kind. That was when they began to hear a faint buzzing, it was coming from where Absoltron was last calling from. Then came the sounds of laser fire as Absoltron commed in, _"Absoltron to all units, engaging hostile life-form. Too hostile to be any local life-form, be on guard I think the Predacons have-AAAAGGHHHHH!"_

And the line went dead, which made the kids and the other Maximals worried. What could the Predacons have done to have taken out Absoltron with his Poké mode's unique abilities. The buzzing sound began to go around them in a wide archway before the familiar roar of Kabubot was heard, then the klang of metal hitting against metal. Soon they heard the sounds of Kabubot's using his Poké mode's moves, then silence.

Then two evenly spaced thuds were heard one after the other, as the voice of the Predacon leader, Megatron, echoed throughout the forest, "Come out Maximals. You are surrounded and outmatched. We have the Absol and your leader hostage. I may be inclined to return them if you surrender the location of the second Stasis Pod immediately, Yess."

Ratitrap peeked to look at Megatron and saw that both Optimus and Absoltron were indeed with them, unconscious but functional. Megatron stood between the two captured Maximals, alone and without Ariadosus or anyone to support him. Thinking more with his mouth than with his head, Cheattor snarled, "Let 'em go Megabreathe! How'd we know they're still online?"

Hearing that made Megatron know where his quarry were. He signaled with his eyes for Ariadosus and Team Rocket to sneak over to find out what they were hiding as he stalled, "I can assure you feline, that your leader and comrade are unharmed, Yess. Now come out and reveal the location of the pod before I am forced to... put them down like the dogs they are!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ratitrap shot back, "Go get excavated Fossil mouth!"

The minute Maximal's insult made Megatron growl, muttering quietly, "You will pay for that vermin."

Just before he could do anything, Kabubot jumped out from behind Megatron and turned to face his former leader, snarling defensively. This surprised the leader of the Predacons, but that was quickly overcome as he said, "Ah, Kabubot, so good to see you my old friend."

"Your lies are as clear as your agenda, Megatron. I know for the fact that you will terminate us as soon as we reveal the coordinates of the stasis pod for you to corrupt for your purpose." Kabubot stated, his body showed signs of minor damage, but it didn't stop the Predacon-turned-Maximal from doing his duty as a soldier.

Megatron chuckled, remarking in a pleasant tone, "Ah you know me so well, Yess."

His expression as well as his tone became cold, "Which is why you should've fallen to my new associate."

Before Kabubot could say anything a shadow of some kind jumped out from Megatron's left and knocked Kabubot down. The kids and the Maximals who were watching gaped and gasped seeing this. The shadow disappeared in the darkness of the forest, even as Megatron smugly asked, "Oh dear, did you have another accident? This does not look like a good day for you, Noo."

This caused Cheattor to jump out, blaster in hand as he went to help Kabubot up.

"I would like to introduce to you my newest swift-strike commando, Scythcutter!" Megatron called as a Scyther jumped out of the thicket and landed before his leader. This Scyther was a little larger than the usual Scyther, but that didn't mean it was any less dangerous. Ash clutched his hands into tight fists when he realized that the Predacons had gotten their hands on the other stasis pod that they were looking for.

"Why don't you say hello, Scythecutter, Yess."

The Scyther took a battle stance and, with his wings beating fast enough to lift him into the air, he took off and attacked Cheattor on the left side of the Kabutops. Kabubot had only enough time to block the attack by using his own scythe blade.

"Good reflexes." Scythecutter hissed as he broke off his attack and readied another attack. The two warriors charged as the contact that their blades made echoed throughout the air. Kabubot knew that even though he was the experienced warrior, the new Predacon's Poké mode allowed it to move faster and with more stealth than the turncoat Predacon could.  
_

Back with the stasis pod, Rhynox looked back to where Kabubot was fighting the losing battle, "Come on…come on…"

Since starting the activation, scanning and replication procedure the computer had taken its sweet time to start the process.

Ash and Serena heard Kabubot's cry of pain when Scythecutter had used a move where its forearm blades were glowing and sent a wave of energy at Kabubot.

"What move was that?" Serena asked, worried.

"Vacuum Wave, its super effective against a Pokémon type like Kabubot…" Ash explained as he couldn't stand by and watch as Kabubot was putting himself on the line for everyone, just so they could reawaken another Maximal.

Unable to take the sounds of the fighting anymore Ash burst through the bushes with Pikachu as he cried, "STOP!"  
_

Scythecutter halted his attack when he noticed the boy and his Pikachu. Noticing them as well, Megatron smiled, "Ah, and here we are. I was hoping to meet with you again, boy, Yess. Since finding out about Pokémon Battles, I have always wanted to try it out for myself, but as you know most of my other men are rather insolent and pathetic while in Poké mode. Scythecutter however would the perfect candidate for this golden opportunity, Yess."

"What are you saying?" Ash asked the leader of the Predacons, confused, as most of Megatron's words went over his head.

Sighing to himself, Megatron explained, "I am saying, dear boy, that I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle, Yess."

"No..." A croak of a voice called as Kabubot heard while trying to get up. Concerned for the Maximal, Ash hurried to try and keep him from moving as the former-Predacon wheezed, "Do not…trust Megatron…his words are coated in lies…Always scheming…"

Ash got up and said, "Don't worry, if there's one thing that I'm good at its Pokémon Battles."

Turning back to the human sized Tyrantrum, Ash declared, "I accept your challenge."

"Splendid. I don't suppose that we could have a Wager to spice things up? Noo?" Megatron Asked, causing the others to look confused.

Ash glared at the Predacon before he questioned, "All right, what do you want?"

"If I win then you, your Pokémon, your friends will surrender yourselves to me and I will claim the second Stasis Pod and this Island as my second base of operations, Yess." Megatron said, causing many to worry.

"And if I win?" Ash asked curious, trying to keep his temper under control.

"IF you win then I, and my Predacons, shall return to our base and we shall never step foot or any other limb on this Island group ever again." Megatron told the trainer from Pallet as he got far enough away.

Clemont who was looking after Kabubot, got up and asked, "Then do you mind if I play as the impartial judge in this battle?"

"But of course! I wouldn't dream of cheating with someone as intelligent as the prodigal Gym Leader nearby, Noo." Megatron assured the blond haired boy with glasses as he walked away till it was far enough as if they were on a battle field, Scythecutter flew and stood in his position two feet before his leader.

"Today's battle between Ash and Megatron, of Cybertron, will now begin! This will be a one on one match and the battle with be over when the other side's Pokémon are unconscious and no longer able to continue battling." Clemont pointed out for Megatron to understand that he didn't need to destroy Ash's Pokémon to win.

"Trainers choose your Pokémon." Clemont called to the two,

Megatron smiled, "As you know, I choose Scythecutter to battle." The Scyther Predacon stood ready for battle as he took his stance.

"And I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash called as Pikachu went ahead with sparks flying means he was ready for battle.

"Let the Battle begin!" Clemont called, starting the battle.

"I will allow you to make the first move, Yess." Megatron stated, confidently.

Smiling, Ash called back, "You're gonna regret that. Pikachu, use Agility!"

Energy began to radiate around Pikachu as it causes him to move faster than before.

' _So he plans to try and match Scythecutter in terms of speed hmm? Impressive, But it will do him no good, Noo…'_ Megatron thought, calmly realizing what Ash was planning.

"Scythecutter get in close and use your Fury Cutter." Megaton ordered. The Scyther's blades glowed and he charged at Pikachu slashing his blades at a rapid fast pace.

Ash gritted his teeth as Pikachu dodged as fast as he could. Apparently Ash didn't think Megatron was that good of a leader, seeing how his plans were thwarted by Optimus and Maximals the last time they saw him. But seeing Megatron in action, Ash realized that Megatron could have what it took to be a Pokémon trainer, if he wasn't such a tyrannical leader.

Thinking quickly, Ash called out, "Pikachu! Jump high into the air and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu did just that. He was charged with energy for his tail to become as strong as iron. Megatron smirked then cried out, "Scythecutter use your Air Slash before that rodent has time to hit you!"

Scythecutter nodded as he flew into the air, his scythe blades glowing again and swung his blades, making archways of air flying quickly out of his blades. They collided with Pikachu's Iron Tail causing an explosion that hid Pikachu from the Scyther Predacon's vision. Noticing a shade, Megatron pointed with his stubby fingers and cried, "There, strike there with Slash!"

Scythecutter, seeing the shadow of Pikachu in the smoke of the explosion, jumped up and, with his blade glowing again, slashed with all his might at Pikachu. The scyther's blade hit, sending Pikachu to the ground hard. Landing above Pikachu, Scythecutter glared down at the electric mouse. Pikachu glared back at the Predacon.

Chuckling to himself, Megatron mused, "This is very amusing. I would have to remember to keep these battles going, with some alterations, of course, Yess.. Finish it."

Scythecutter raised his blades to finish the battle, but was grabbed by the leg by the electric type as Ash cried, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu cried out and sent powerful bolts of lightning at the Predacon who, somehow, was keeping himself from crying out in pain.

He struggled to get the electric mouse off his foot before Megatron ordered, "What are you doing? Get that rodent off you."

* * *

Serena smiled, relieved to see the Predacon having trouble, "It looks like Pikachu's attacks are working."

"I don't get it…Why are dey risk'en everyting fer us?" Ratitrap asked, unable to understand how Pikachu and Ash were able to keep on battling.

"Because you were willing to protect us just as much when we first met. Ash loves Pokémon so much that he would always put them before himself, he doesn't just see them as a trainer does his Pokémon, and he sees them as a part of his family." Serena explained. Tears welled in her eyes, as they watched the battle progress.

* * *

Scythecutter was in pain; never before had an opponent been able to do this much damage to him. His circuits and wiring were beginning to overheat and short out from the electric attack. His Poké mode appeared to be weak against this type of attack, but that would not stop him from winning for his leader.

"Scythecutter, use Sword Dance to get that vermin off you!" Megatron ordered, his temper rising.

Scythecutter focused through the pain and began spinning around before swinging his arms, moving his body to try and get the boy's Pokémon off him. Pikachu was obviously holding on as he kept sending electric shocks of his Thunderbolt. Scythecutter soon had enough and began spinning like a twister before Pikachu finally let go, causing him to hit the ground and slide.

Serena and Bonnie looked concerned as Pikachu landed hard.

Rhynox, more focused on getting the Proto-form online, was working diligently. Turning to Cheattor he said, "How are the Scanners coming along?"

"Almost done…" Cheattor said, working as quickly and carefully as possible.

"Ash and Pikachu can't keep them distracted for long; we have to get this Proto-form online and in Poké mode before the Preds find us." Rhynox reminded as a spark appeared where they were and the pod came to life.

High above them familiar spider like eyes were glowing from the dark covers of the leaves.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Scythecutter landed and readied himself to carry out another attack. Pikachu, though tired, was not going to give up as he struggled to stand. The strength of this Pikachu impressed the Predacon though he would never show it.

' _Alright…it's now or never…'_ Ash thought as he cried, "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

Megatron looked surprised, never having heard of a move like this before. He saw Ash's Pikachu being covered in golden electrical energy as his body's outline was seen charging at the Predacon. Megatron, growled, ordering, "Scythecutter, counter this Volt Tackle with your strongest move!"

Scythecutter nodded as he got into a stance with his scythes which started to glow a light purple color. He then took off and flew towards his opponent in order to slice it in an 'X' like fashion. The two attacks collided and seemed evenly matched, making this a battle of their spirits and will. Scythecutter appeared to be the victorious one when Pikachu overcame the Predacon's strength and connected, causing a huge explosion from their energies. Everyone, including the damaged or injured Predacons, arrived to cover themselves from the explosion.

As the dust settled, the two Pokémon were facing in the opposite direction. The tension was so intense that not even a Energon blade could cut through it. Watching from behind the bushes Serena's hands were covering her mouth, tears forming in worry. Everyone watched as Pikachu flinched in pain. Scythecutter looked back and smirked, then he fell forward and entered into Stasis Lock.

Clemont immediately called, "Scythecutter is unable to continue, the winner of this battle is Ash and Pikachu!"

Everyone was so shocked that it took a minute to understand what happened. Ash and the Maximals began to cheer while the trainer went to pick up his exhausted friend in his arms, "You did it Pikachu, we won!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, resting in Ash's arms.

Megatron stared in wide eyed shock, then gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath, "Memo to me, Next time I wish to battle, I'll do the battling myself, Yess. And to punish Scythecutter for this defeat, oh Yess indeed…"

Clearing his throat he approached the two, and proclaiming loudly, "Congratulations, I have never, in all my years seen a show of strength from something as amazing as your Pikachu or your tenacity, Yess. As agreed I will retreat from this region and never return."

Turning to his troops he cried, "Predacons! Return to the base."

This surprised them. Ash asked, "You mean it?"

"But of course! You won fair and square I have no reason to lie to such a strong trainer, Noo." Megatron ordered. One by one the Predacons began teleporting back to their base. Optimus and Absoltron became conscious again in time to see the retreating forces.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the same bushes that Ash had jumped out before. A fire ball of some kind flew from them along with a man, a woman, and a Meowth. All four collided with Megatron hard enough to knock him off his feet. Ash and Clemont cried in surprised, "It's Team Rocket!"

Megatron shook his head before looking at who or what hit him as he blinked, "Ariadosus?!"

The Predacon scientist who was charred and burnt groaned, "Megatron…th-the Pod…" And he pointed to the bushes that he was shot from before going into Stasis Lock.

Megatron growled as he then realized, "Ah, a clever, underhanded, deceitful, distraction. I like you, boy, Yess."

With, Ash's shouts of protest falling on his deaf ears, as Megatron began shouting loudly, "But it will do you naught, Noo! For you have now incurred the wrath of the dragon, well, Tyrannosaurus. Prepare for the strongest Dragon-type attack in your planet's history, The Draco Meteor, Yess!"

Megatron began to gather energy into the Tyrantrum's mouth as a sphere of bright orange energy formed in the inside of it. With a roar he fired it high into the sky, where it explodes and released several more spheres of energy to rain down on everyone. Thinking quickly, Optimus ordered, "Maximals! Shoot down those meteors and protect the children!"

While the Maximals were firing their weapons at the spheres of energy, Megatron stampeded through them and the bushes to discover Rhynox, Cheattor, Ratitrap, Bonnie, Serena and her Fennekin. All looked surprise at the Predacon Leader's sudden appearance. Before the three Maximals could do anything, he swung his powerfully large tail and sent them crashing into the nearby trees.

Ignoring the human girls completely, Megatron then shouted, "Megatron, Terrorize!"

After transforming, his robot mode towered over the girls and the small fox Pokémon as he said, "I do beg your pardon, young ladies, but I must ask you move."

Serena was too terrified to move; Bonnie was hiding behind her shaking in fear. Fennekin, however, stood protectively in front of her trainer and unleashed a Flamethrower attack.

While Megatron attempted to shield himself from the fire-type attack, Team Rocket, in all the confusion, sneaked along and began to push the Stasis Pod, with the help of their Pokémon, through to where Ariadosus was lying, Jessie called, "Oh Mr. Megatron! We have your Stasis Pod!"

Hearing the human's call, the Predacon leader smirked, "Ah, well then, I suppose it is time to go, Yess."

He rushed to the crooks and, placing his Tyrantrum mouth on Ariadosus activated the teleporter as Team Rocket waved gleefully, "Bye-bye!"

Ash hurried to catch up, but Absotron was held him back, "No!"

After the last meteor was shot down was shot down Optimus looked around and asked, "Everyone alright?"

Clemont, who was being shielded by the Maximal leader nodded. He looked back at Serena and Bonnie who nodded that they were unharmed as well. As soon as the other Maximals were sure that the Predacons were no longer on the island they all reverted to Poké mode. Optimus, Absotron, Rhynox, Cheattor, Ratitrap and the kids gathered as Ash asked, "Why'd we let them go when they got away with the stasis pod? We need to hurry before they turn the Maximal into a Predacon!"

"Easy dere Kiddo, we don't need to." Ratitrap said as he began chuckling with Rhynox and Cheattor.

The two boys looked at each other confused before Optimus asked, "What're you talking about?"

Ratitrap began chuckling to himself where everyone, minus Bonnie, Serena, Fennekin, Cheattor, and Rhynox, showed signs of confusion.

* * *

Inside the laboratory of the Predacon ship, _the Darksyde_ , Megatron approached the two humans and Meowth, who assisted in their retrieval of the stasis pod, and said, "You've done well, Team Rocket, Yess."

Looking at Skorupinok, who had been repaired, Megatron ordered, "Watch them."

The Second in command nodded and pointed his weapons at the three who gave a shout of surprise, and hugging each other, shivering in fear, Meowth complained, "We had a deal!"

"You might have, but until I am certain that the proto-form inside is undamaged and able to be reprogrammed, we will discuss your reward, yess." Megatron told the natives. He looked at Buzzinator and Terrorsaur and ordered, menacingly, "We have lost much on that Island, Open the pod!"

As soon as they did, Megatron gaped and roared in outrage. Instead of the proto-form it contained a number of detonators that were not powerful enough destroy the base, but enough to cause some damage. Nearest to the pod, Team Rocket screamed in horror, just seconds before the pod exploded.

The three members of Team Rocket soared high into the sky, crying out, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

When the smoke cleared all of the Predacons in the room were covered in ashes, either sprawled or thrown across the room, while Megatron gave a bellow in outrage, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAXIMAL!"

* * *

Back at Murcott Island, Ratitrap explained to everyone what he, Cheattor, and Rhynox had done with the Stasis Pod. Absotron approached chucking, "Very clever."

"Yes…Even I must admit you do have your strong points, Rodent…" Kabubot mocked as he turned away.

"But it does beg the question, where is the new Maximal?" Optimus asked.

Looking back to the bushes Cheattor called, "You can come out now."

Slowly a very large size Fennekin walked out of the thicket, looking around nervously. Ash and Clemont stared in amazement as it came out. Serena approached the super large Fennekin and said gently, "Its ok. These are your friends."

When the Fennekin tried to speak, all that came out was the Pokémon language, "Fenne…kin…"

As soon as Cheattor got close, it began growling and barked in the Pokémon language, "Kin fenne fen."

It then transformed to reveal a female maximal with a similar transformation sequence to Cheattor's and Absotron, though with some difference; the ears of her Fennekin head turned slightly like a fur guard going around her neck to behind her head.

Cheattor couldn't believe how amazing she looked and approached her. Seeing her stumbling on a lose rock he reached out and grabbed her before she fell, "Whoa, easy there!"

Once he felt the girl's hand on his servos, he froze. Soon the new maximal leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Everyone stared in surprise. Ash looked and Serena, blushing, covered his eyes with her hands. Clemont was doing the same with his sister. They were like that for a brief time however, as she pulled back and stood before the group.

"Greetings, I am most thankful for your timely rescue." The female said politely, bowing to the group as she held her hands in front of her, "After witnessing my beast mode's ability with the power of fire, I have named myself Foxfire."

The group in front of her stared in surprise. Bonnie began to shake in excitement and then suddenly declared in glee, "That girl's a keeper!"

Bonnie knelt before Foxfire and asked, "Please take care of my brother!"

Everyone looked or blinked in confusion while Ash, Pikachu, and Serena sighed despairingly, having dealt with this before.

"Pardon? Take care?" Foxfire asked, her face heating up with embarrassment.

Cheattor looked at Ratitrap and asked, "What's she talking about?"

Ratitrap shrugged, "How de heck should I know, kid?"

Bonnie nodded, "You see I won't be around forever so I need to make sure that my brother has a wife to take care of him for me."

Blinking more, Foxfire blushed at the thought of marriage at her age. Clemont skidded towards his sister and shouted, "Bonnie I told you a million times to stop! Besides we're not even the same species!"

Looking back at Clemont with a pout on her face, Bonnie said, "Love's beyond species… it obvious how beautiful and polite she is that she'd be the perfect wife for you…"

"This is so embarrassing…Activate Aipom Arm!" Clemont cried as the sphere on his backpack extended with a tube that reached over and grabbed the back of Bonnie's shirt. It lifted her up as he walked away, his face glowing with embarrassment.

The Maximals were still confused as to what had just happened. Bonnie called joyfully, "I hope you think about it, Please!"

After the awkwardness finally faded from the group they began laughing, needing to let it out after a hard day of battling. The four humans, and one Pokémon got close to one of the Maximals, with Foxfire holding on to Cheattor. Rhynox activated the reactivation of the portal. Optimus and Ash with Pikachu entered the portal, then Rhynox and Clemont. They were followed by Ratitrap and Bonnie, then Absoltron and Serena, and finally Cheattor and Foxfire.

* * *

(And here it is. The Maximals have gotten a new member in their ranks. Please give a warm welcome to Foxfire! The OC Maximals created by Stone-Man85. We had to try and find a perfect Poké mode for her since we're using Pokémon instead of regular old animals. So we chose Serena's Fennekin as her Poké mode. In case anyone was wondering, the move that Kabubot used on Buzzinator was Aquajet. Sure it wasn't super effective but it did get the job done. And if anyone was wondering how no one saw the scanning beams from the pod going of, well it was covered very well by the battle that Ash and Pikachu had with Scythecutter, the Predacon's newest soldier. And as you guessed it, Scythecutter is the POKÉ WARS version of Manterror.

Btw, be honest, who liked how I added Bonnie's little "wife searching" moment when she met Foxfire? I hope you had a kick from this Stone-Man because this is to ya, buddy!

Next time on POKÉ WARS, another locater beacon activates in another place that Ash and Pikachu are familiar with. What will happen when an old friend of Ash's and Pikachu's gets mixed up in this war of beings from another world? Find out next time.)


	9. Bunear Hops, Fearful Drops

(Hey Everyone… Sorry for posting this SOO long compared to the last one. I just had trouble with things but now here it is. And let me say you won't be sorry for the wait. I hope you all had a great 4th of July, been meaning to say that to everyone. Can you believe how crazy the weather's been lately? Well if it didn't have a mind of its own then It wouldn't be as fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pokémon or Beast Wars they are the properties of their respective owners.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

It was another day in the Kalos region and Foxfire had gotten used to her new surroundings and overall mission while on this planet. She even liked how there was no war or major conflicts of any kind on this planet; felt it to be the perfect world with so many wondrous creatures, like the one she had scanned her new Poké mode from, teeming on this planet.

When she was filled in on the three who helped the Predacons' attempt at kidnapping and reprogramming, Foxfire felt so mad that she accidently sent a burst of fire out, causing some damage to one of the walls on the ship. It took several days to fix, but despite anything else, Foxfire became a welcomed member of the crew and a good friend to the human children and their Pokémon.

Just as Serena and her Fennekin were assisting Foxfire with her new powers as a Pokémon, the alarm sounded. There were two pods coming from what Ash identified as the Sinnoh Region. The coordinates of one of the pods appeared to be near a marsh like area near a city; the other, the mountain side. The Maximals decided to divide up into two groups, heading to each of the coordinates, well as close as they could get. The marsh team composed of Kabubot, Ratitrap, Absotron, and Clemont, and the mountain team composed of Optimus, Cheattor, Ash, and Serena. Bonnie complained about not being able to go this time, but Optimus assured the young girl that it was too dangerous for her to go with the teams, especially after what almost happened the last time. This caused both Bonnie and Dedenne to pout.

Foxfire to was disappointed that she wasn't going to be deployed, but understood the importance of being needed to keep their base safe while the teams were away. Before Optimus' team departed, Foxfire said to the speedster, "Please be careful everyone."

"Will do." Cheattor assured her, thumbs up, as he and Optimus changed into their Poké-modes. After the two trainers got on them, Optimus opened the portal and the mountain team went through it.

Noticing the concerned look on the femme's face, Rhynox assured, "They'll be fine."

After they got confirmation that Optimus' team and made it to Sinnoh safely, Rhynox added the coordinates for the Marshlands and Absotron's team went through the portal. Rhynox let out a sigh of relief as he said, keeping an eye on the systems, "All we can do now is wait."

Bonnie pouted; she hated waiting, especially when there were Pokémon that she might have never seen before.

* * *

When the team composed of Kabubot, Ratitrap, Absotron, and Clemont arrived, they made a splashy entrance. Instead being at the edge of the swamp, they were instead in the middle of it, up to their knees, well in Ratitrap's case, up to his stomach of it as he gave a yell, "Wha in da..."

"Seems like the teleporter system still needs work.." Clemont commented and hurried to get out before his inventions would get ruined. Absotron helped him out while Ratitrap seemed to have forgotten that the Pokémon he chose was able to swim. Kabubot, however, snarled, grabbing the rodent in-between his blades and pulled him out, "Aparently, rodent, you forgot that you could swim in that form."

"Oh! -xcuse me rock head. I was busy tryin to keep from drownin to remembah!" Ratitrap shot back, resulting in getting dropped by the former Predacon, face first, into the muddy water.

Absotron sighed. He looked to his human companion, "Anything on the locator?"

"Nothing yet." Clemont said as he looked around, "Guess we're continuing from here."

The four of them began their search for one of their Stasis pods, unaware of what was to come, or a certain red Aerodactyl flying overhead.

* * *

Optimus and his team shook themselves when they exited the portal, feeling as though their hair/fur was standing up.

"Looks like we made it without a hitch." Optimus commented, unaware of Serena freezing up all of a sudden.

Noticing, Ash asked, "What's the matter, Serena?"

Serena's face was one of fear, but was nervously trying to laugh it off as she said, "Huh? ha ha, nothing... Nothing at all."

Ash and Pikachu noticed and gave a yell of surprise as the trainer grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her quickly from the edge of a cliff.

"Ash!" Cheattor said, seeing his friends in trouble before they went over the edge. Using his tail, which Ash grabbed hold of, pulled his friends to safety. Optimus came over and asked, "What happened?"

"The teleporter brought us too close to the Cliffside." Ash said, after letting his heart to retreat back into his chest.

"Yeah, Big bot, that was too dangerous. Remember our return trip from the Orange Islands? It almost got us just into that city in Kalos before we got it right." Cheattor said, ignoring the pain he felt from his tail from being held and pulled.

Optimus nodded, "Agreed, but the main thing is no one got hurt."

Looking around, the Slaking asked, "Ash, you've been to Sinnoh before; any ideas on where the pod might be?"

Ash and Pikachu looked around before he said, "It looks like we're near Veilstone City."

"Veilstone City?" Serena asked, after getting her breathing back in order.

"It's a city that's home to the fighting type gym, led by Maylene." Ash explained, remembering the layout.

As they walked, Ash told them how his rival in the Sinnoh League, a boy named Paul, had beaten the gym leader's Pokémon mercilessly, causing her to lose confidence in herself. Dawn, a friend of his, stayed to talk and help her regain her confidence while Ash and Brock, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City, went to a Pokémon Breeder's place that happened to be run by Paul's older brother, Reggie. They battled and Ash won; however his Staravia was able to learn a powerful move known as Brave Bird, one of the most powerful Flying-Type attacks in the world. But it was Dawn that was able to help Maylene regain her confidence in order to battle and be a Gym Leader again.

As they walked, Optimus asked, curious as to how a trainer did this to a Gym Leader with more experience, "What kind of person is this Paul?"

Ash crossed his arms and thought about it, "Well… at first he was a real jerk that didn't give any recognition to any of his Pokémon or other people. He was especially harsh on his Pokémon, scolding them if they lost a match and training them as harshly to get them to be stronger. He'd even release them if they weren't strong enough, checking on the new caught Pokémon for their moves and power."

That information horrified Serena. Unable to understand why someone would be so cold to their teammates. She asked, "Why would he do something like that? Pokémon are our friends."'

Looking back Ash explained, "He felt that bonding with his Pokémon would turn them into slackers, feeling that they'd lose more than show their true strength."

Cheattor glared at that. Optimus, however asked, "What made him become that way?"

Ash thought for a moment and said, "I think Reggie said that it was because of how he lost a match to one of the frontier brains, the strongest of them, Brandon, and how he gave up being a trainer because of it."

Optimus looked down in thought as he walked. Apparently the stories of Earth's humans being both noble and cruel from the historical records were true after all. They could be found even on a peaceful world as this one.

They continued walking as they followed the signal to the pod closest to them.

On another road to Veilstone City, was a girl with deep blue hair, a white hat, pink skirt, and dark top walking along. The girl, Dawn, was one of the top ranked Pokémon Coordinators in Sinnoh by now, taking some time off to visit her friend, Maylene. She's been wondering how the Gym Leader was doing after finishing her business in Blackthorn city, in Johto.

She and her partner Piplup were minding their business when they heard voices.

"I think the signal's coming from that way." a girl's voice said, Dawn had to admit to herself that it sounded pretty.

"Let's hope it's close. We need to get it opened up so as to keep the pod out of enemy hands." An older voice said, almost sounding like a concerned father.

"Relax, Big Bot, if a Pred show's up we'll show 'em how good we got thanks to our new buds." A confident voice of a man almost the same age as Reggie said. He seemed sure about what they needed to do.

"This is so cool, I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon it'll be." A voice that made Dawn and her partner looked surprised to hear. Especially when they heard the familiar agreement from the one person they didn't think they'd hear from anytime soon.

Stepping from their hiding spot, Dawn came out and asked, "Ash? Pikachu? Is that you?"

Dawn saw a girl with dirty blond hair holding a device in hand, walking next to a Slaking that didn't look very tired, a purple feline Pokémon with yellow spots on its back and red around the eyes. Standing next to the three was, indeed, Ash and Pikachu.

Ash looked shocked to see one of his best friends there. Soon the shock became a smile and he greeted, "Hey Dawn."

The moment that Ash confirmed the deep blue haired girl's identity, Serena looked disheartened, feeling sad about how she thought that Dawn was a boy, not a pretty looking girl who might have caught Ash's attention by how long they've traveled together, before his arrival to Kalos.

* * *

Back in the marsh, Clemont was sitting on Absotron's back. He kept his eyes on the locator. His expression suddenly, became Solemn.

"What's the matter Clemont?" Absotron asked, noticing the change in the boy's mood.

Clemont was snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... There's still much I don't know about with science, especially if it made you able to possess freewill and the ability to transform so convincingly that even the Pokédex identified you as a Pokémon. A means to travel across the universe in a blink of an eye..."

Clemont shook with joy as he said, "Oh I wish I can see your planet. To see all the wonders that your science has to offer."

"Yeah, well. Dat's been possible tanks to a lil' ting we call the "Great War." Ratitrap reminded, getting a warning growl from the security officer.

Ratitrap's words made Clemont look down sadly, "I did a little research and I can't believe how long such a terrible war like that had been…"

"Such is the way of war…" Kabubot snarled, swimming alongside the other two. His Poké mode allowed him to dive underneath the surface as he looked for the Stasis Pod. He happened to have reappeared from below the water's surface when he heard Clemont's question.

Ratitrap snorted, " 'Specially if yer ancestors were da ones who started it…"

This became another attempt for Kabubot to try and silence the loudmouth rodent while Clemont and Absoltron sighed. Absoltron felt a tug from his horn and growled to silence the fighting. The four waited and watched to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Ash explained to Dawn how, even though he hadn't won the Unova league championship title, he had a great time in Unova. About how he was currently in Kalos, winning badges, until he was asked to help his new friends find things that belonged to them before someone like Team Rocket or another criminal got their hands on it. It wasn't a lie; he did see the Maximals as his friends looking for their stasis pods, but it was enough because Ash knew how Dawn would react if he mentioned the Slaking and Liepard with him were actually alien robots from another galaxy.

Dawn nodded, taking it all in as she knew Ash wouldn't lie. Piplup went over and looked at the two Pokémon.

Cheattor, putting on a convincing performance as a Liepard, leaned towards the small penguin Pokémon and sniffed him.

Piplup's expression was too expected by how one like him would react when a large, fully evolved, predator looking Pokémon got in close. He freaked out and hid behind Dawn, who was surprised by her partner hiding behind him.

"What's the matter Piplup?" Dawn asked, looking down at the water Pokémon.

Piplup made several chirps while pointing at the Liepard and motioning with his flippers like jaws biting.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, Cheattor wouldn't hurt a Caterpie." Ash assured, unaware of his goofing up.

"Cheattor?" Dawn asked, looking confused alongside her partner.

Realizing his mistake, Ash said, laughing nervously, "Uh… Yeah! I named him Cheattor by umm.. how fast he was when he stole the control to one of Team Rocket's gadgets."

Dawn stared, unconvinced. She then noticed the girl with the red hat and asked, "So, Ash? Who's that girl?"

Their faces became smug-like as the coordinator asked, "Your new girlfriend? Hmm?"

Serena stiffened at the question, her face became as red as a beet. Ash's remained the same, surprised, but the same as he waved her off, "No she's Serena, a new trainer from the Kalos Region. She wants to be Kalos Queen in the Pokémon Performers contest."

"Pokémon Performer?" Dawn asked.

Ash nodded. He was about to explain when Serena came and explained for him, "A Pokémon Performer is a trainer that trains their Pokémon to show off their talents and perform in front of audiences."

"Oh so it's sorta like Coordination contests." Dawn summarized, confusing the three with them.

Turning to the disguised Maximals and Kalos trainer, Ash explained, "A Pokémon Coordinator is a trainer that shows off their Pokemon's own beauty, then enters their Pokémon in coordinator contests."

Serena smiled at the comparison, asking, "Do you think you can show me what sort of Pokémon you have? That way we can learn from each other to improve our routines?"

Dawn smiled, "Sure, why not."

After the attention was turned from them, Optimus approached and suggested to Ash in a whisper, "I'll continue on to the location of the pod here, but I'll be leaving Cheattor here as an extra precaution."

"You sure you don't need him with you?" Ash asked, he looked concerned at the Maximal leader for being alone when they don't know how many Predacons are around.

Optimus shook his head, though he was appreciative of the offer, "Unlike me, Cheattor doesn't have on board flight capabilities in his robot mode so I have to make the climb by myself. I'll be working my way down back to your location if I don't see the pod at the peak, especially if the ore in the mountain is messing with the locator beacon."

Ash nodded, understanding, before asking, "Do you need help from Fletchinder?"

"Thank you, but I don't want to run the risk of it being hurt by the Predacons." Optimus said before walking away from the group, finding a secluded area to transform and rocket to the peak of the mountain before the planet's Energon fields effect his systems.

When he met up with the group, Ash saw that both Dawn and Serena had brought out their Pokémon. All six of Dawn's met with Serena's performing duo. And they seemed to be getting along well, until they saw Ash.

"Hey Ash! Serena and I've been getting to know each other." Dawn said, seeing her best friend.

Her face took on a teasing expression, when she said, "I gotta admit, I didn't think your girlfriend was so talented at things like making home cooked treats, and dancing?"

Serena's face became as red as the fur on her Fennekin, but it faded when Ash said, "What're you talking about? Serena's a good friend."

Dawn sighed, unable to believe how dense Ash was, "Nevermind."

She then noticed, "Where'd that Slaking go?"

This made Ash sweat, thinking of a good answer, "Umm… He met with his trainer and went looking for that thing they're looking for."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see them later." Dawn assured, smiling to them, knowing that her friends would understand.

Serena nodded her thanks, before noticing something. Behind Dawn's Mamoswine's foreleg was a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears, one of which appeared to be curled up. It had two types of fur that covered its body; a light tan fleece that covered much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It also had a small brown puff of a tail.

It was staring at Ash's Pikachu with such a longing that had made it approach, its muzzle becoming a chocolate color from it blushing. Pikachu noticed the Pokémon and went to greet it, or in this case, her. Buneary blushed greatly at seeing her crush greeting her. She went over and pressed her cheek against Pikachu's, causing him to look embarrassed.

This was all happening while Ash was showing Dawn the Pokémon he caught while in the Kalos region. Dawn got to meet Ash's watery ninja-frog, Frogedier, the showing flying fighter, Hawlucha, the fiery bird, Fletchinder, and the latest addition to his team, the watery dragon, Goomy.

When Dawn saw Goomy, she gently pressed her hand into its watery body, "It's so cute, and squishy."

Goomy blushed at the compliment and let Dawn poke and press her hand even more.

It wasn't long before Serena looked over in another direction, and gushed, "Oh, how cute."

Everyone turned to see the cotton covered bunny pressing her cheek against a shy Pikachu. Pikachu chuckled on reflex as Serena asked, "Does that little Pokémon have a crush on Pikachu?"

"Yup." Ash said chuckling a bit from experience as he was used to watching this during his time in Sinnoh. Cheattor approached and smiled, "Whoa, you had a femme friend all this time and you didn't tell me? Come on Pikachu, I thought we were friends."

Dawn and her Pokémon all froze before they, well the more comical members of her team, and the trainer all cried out in surprise.

Cheattor, realizing what he had done groaned, "Oops…"

"H-ho-how is that Liepard talking? Don't tell me it's like Meowth from Team Rocket." Dawn asked, shaking in fear of it being another Team Rocket agent.

"Umm… Cheattor's not like Meowth… He's a…" Ash began before sharing a glance with Serena, unsure of how to put it.

Cheattor got up and said, "I'm just looking for some buddies of mine who got separated from my friends and I, when Ash and his group found us. We're not going to hurt you."

Dawn wasn't so sure, but saw Ash's Pikachu moving to stand defensively in front of the talking Pokémon, urging the others to listen to him.

Piplup looked and spoke to Pikachu asking if he was certain that the talking Pokémon with them wasn't going to hurt them.

Pikachu nodded and said that Cheattor was a good friend in the Pokémon language. Having known Pikachu through their journey together in this very region, Dawn and her Pokémon team agreed to give Cheattor the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Back in the Marsh, however, their search was prolonged as they were engaged with Skorupinok, Terrorsaur, Seviperella (in Poké mode), and what appeared to be a Croagunk, much bigger than listed in the Pokédex's archives. This could only mean one thing.

"They turned the Maximal into a Predacon!" Absotron shouted over the sounds of blaster fire.

Kabubot growled before he fired several blasts of his Water Gun at the Predacons.

Ratitrap muttered, "Ah knew dis wuldn't work. Ah just knew it."

Clemont, however, took cover and said, "This is bad, we need to warn the others."

Looking over, Ratitrap shouted, "On it. Ratitrap, Maximize!"

Firing from his cover, Ratitrap activated his comlink, "Dis is Marsh team to big Gorilla. Does anybody read meh?"

 _"Optimus here. Go ahead."_ Came the reply from the Maximal commander.

"We hit a snag 'ere in the swamps. De Preds got dere hands on the Protoform and got us pinned down on sector 4 of the marshes."

He then saw a missile coming his way and pulled Clemont out of the way, using his body to shield the human trainer.

* * *

"Hang on Ratitrap, I'm heading to your location." Optimus told them, ending his connection before opening communications with Cheattor, "Cheattor, Ash, Serena? Do you both read me?"

 _"Loud and clear, Big Bot. What's up?"_ Cheattor asked.

"Speed up the search for the pod, I'm going to provide Ratitrap's group a hand. Keep searching for the other pod." Optimus ordered as he flew down towards the marshes.

He felt it wasn't necessary for everyone to go and leave the secondary pod abandoned where more of the Predacons would find it and reprogram the Protoform inside.

* * *

Back at the battle in the marsh, the three Maximals were quickly losing ground while the Croagunk Predacon looked over at Serviparella and said, "So all I's gotta do is take those three chumps and I'd get to show ya guys my stuff?"

"Exactly, Croakface." The second in command said, shooting more missiles at the Maximals.

"Then leave it to the Croaker, yo!" He said hopping along as he got in Kabubot's face and said, "Hey bro. How's it going yo?"

Kabubot, finding the new Predacon annoying, swung his pike at the Croagunk. But with fast reflexes, Croaker ducked, smirking, "Too slow old man."

His arms began to glow purple as he began jabbing at Kabubot in a, almost, blinding speed, "How you like my poison jabbing special? Bet it's to die for yo."

After several thousand jabs later, Kabubot coughed and collapsed. Purple sparks of energy shot out from his twitching body.

"Kabubot!" Clemont cried out in fear. Absotron fired at the Croagunk who hopped out of the way. Ratitrap fired on the other Predacons. While the Predacons were distracted, Clemont went digging into his backpack and looked around for an antidote to all Poison type moves.

Looking to the poisoned warrior, Clemont asked, "Can you go back to Poké mode?"

"I don't know… But I-I can t-tr-try…" Kabubot wheezed, shakily changing back from robot mode. Clemont administered the antidote into the Kabutop's mouth.

"Don't worry. This antidote works great for Pokémon who have been poisoned by poison type moves." Clemont said, trying to keep the tears in. He wasn't sure if it would work on a Cybertronian like Kabubot or any of them, but he held on to his hope that it would.

Absotron jumped high into the air, using the dagger made from the scythe-blade and slashed, causing a Razor Wind to fly out from his stroke. Which only caused the frog to jump over the attack. Only to be back-blasted by Terrorsaur. Then the Croagunk used Brick Break, doing massive damage to Absotron since his Poké mode was based off a dark type like Absotron.

"What de heck happened?" Ratitrap asked, not understanding how a new Predacon was able to take out two more experienced fighters.

Clemont saw this and cried, "That move's super effective against Dark types."

The electric type gym leader's eyes widen in horror as he looked around and gasped, "Oh no…"

He looks around and saw how all three Maximals with him were the two out of the types that were weak to this new Predacon's fighting type movies. The only reason why Kabubot fell prey to the con's Poison jab was because there were so many one after the other.

Landing next to the two land units, Croaker asked, "So what ya think of the Croak-Meister, babe?"

Serviperella smirked, converted to robot mode and said, petting the poisonous frog, "Not bad kid. You might just make it as a Predacon after all."

"I love it when you talk to me like that." The Croagunk swooned, which inadvertently caused the female scientist of the Predacons to look disgusted. She smacked the poison frog with a hand, "Just get me the human, frog."

Just when it looked like they were going to be over run, several missiles fired, causing the Predacons to scatter.

Croaker even had to jump backwards, "Whoa man! No one said anything about heavy hardware like that!"

Serviperella hissed, "That accursed ape, spoiling everything."

"Predacons, fall back!" Skorupinok ordered, causing those in robot mode to change back into their Poké modes and run for it.

When he landed, the Maximal commander changed into his Poké mode and approached his crew. Looking around, Optimus ordered, "Status report."

Clemont began explaining.

* * *

After getting his orders from Optimus, Cheattor looked over to Ash and Serena, "Okay you guys, let's get to the pod before the preds turn our buddy into another one of them."

"Right." Ash and Serena said simultaneously.

As the three began to leave, Dawn caught up, "Hold on you guys. Maybe we can help too."

Looking back, Cheattor seemed uncertain, "I don't know… Big bot doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because of us or the Preds."

Dawn, shaken a bit, shook herself out of her fears and placed her hand to her chest, "No need to worry."

Ash, knowing where this was leading said, "That's when we worry the most."

Dawn stiffened (Anime style), at remembering those words. She then shook her head out of it and said, hotly, "Oh Ash, will you drop that already?"

"Excuse me. I heard from Iris how you thought a Foongus was a rare Pokémon when we went to look for that special Onyx on that Island." Ash teased back, remembering the good times he had in Unova.

Serena, reminding herself that Dawn was Ash's friend, asked the Maximal, "Can't they help? It wouldn't hurt having more people searching."

Cheattor thought about it for a moment nodding, "Okay but if you see a red Aerodactyl, a super-sized Skorupi, or anything that doesn't register as a natural life form on this planet, don't even thinking about battling them."

As he spoke he used his tail to draw a basic image of what a Stasis Pod looked like for the new help to know what to look for.

"Right!" Dawn and her Pokémon said, before splitting up into several groups. Bunearry however was holding on tightly to Pikachu and didn't want to go with another teammate.

Dawn's Togikiss flew with Ash's Fletchinder. Mamoswine went with Frogadier, Quilava left with Hawlucha. Piplup stayed with his best friend, Pikachu, and his teammate, Bunearry wh. Pachirisu and Goomy went off in another direction. Serena's two Pokémon, Fennekin and Pancham stayed with their friend Pikachu. Bunearry, however, was suspicious of the fiery fox like Pokémon and held Pikachu closer to her. Pikachu sighed at this. Cheattor's laughing didn't help much as they went searching for the pod.

* * *

Clemont finished explaining what happened before Optimus came to the rescue. Optimus had reverted back to Poké mode while listening so that the Energon fields wouldn't affect his systems.

Optimus sighed, "I see… It's unfortunate that the Predacons got to the pod before us."

"It is also a strategic disadvantage for us. A Predacon to know Pokémon moves that are weak against our chosen Poké modes." Kabubot growled weakly as he was helped up by Clemont and Absotron.

Looking over to the others, specifically Absoltron and Kabubot, "You two better call Rhynox to open the portal and return to base for repairs."

Absoltron and Kabubot nodded and they weakly moved back to the coordinates of their arrival point to do so.

Turning to the human in the blue jump suit, Optimus said, "Clemont, I want you to tell me everything you can about the Pokémon species that the new Predacon is and tell me about any way we can beat it."

"Of course, Optimus." Clemont said. He began walking with the Maximal leader and Ratitrap. They need to find a well-hidden area before Optimus could transform and fly them to Cheattor, Ash's, and Serena's location.

* * *

While searching for the pod, Dawn came up and asked, "So what exactly is inside this pod anyway? Is it another talking Pokémon like him? Or another talking Liepard?"

"Umm… It's another talking Pokémon, but we don't know what it is yet." Ash said, sweating as he tried to explain to Dawn.

Cheattor began sweating as he chuckled, "If we get there before they show up."

"They?" Dawn asked, tilting her head confused.

Before Cheattor could answer, they heard a sqwuak and looked up to see a familiar red Aerodactyl.

"Well, well, well. It must be my lucky day if I'm taking out the kid, two humans, and the Pikachu that those idiots from Team Rocket can't even catch." Terrorsaur smirked as he flew down and roared, "Have a taste of my Ancient Power!"

Just as it did in the battle of the giant Energon cluster, Terrorsaur's body lit up. The image of his from the energy became a sphere in his wing before swinging it at them. Cheattor, thinking quickly, jumped up and with his claws glowing, slashed at the attack with his fury swipes.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!"

"Pancham, Dark Pulse!"

The three Pokemon obeyed as their combined attacks caused the red Predacon to squawk, "Sssslllaaaagggg!" before hitting the ground in a big cloud of smoke.

Cheattor smiled at the six, as more Predacons jumped out.

"You kiddies aren't going to get lucky like last time." The female of the group said as she slithered up.

The Large Skorupi ordered, "Predacons, Terrorize!"

To Dawn's and her two Pokémon's surprise, the Skorupi and Serviper both transformed into what appeared to be robots with pieces of Pokémon as a part of their armor. The Croagunk, however, remained in Poké mode as he waved, "Waddup! Name's Croaker and unlike you fools, I don't need any human's help to get strong."

"And when we get the other protoform they'll be welcomed as a member of the Predacons, helping us in conquering this pathetic world and enslaving its people." The female bot said, smiling sinisterly. She pulled out her rifle and aimed at them.

Cheattor growled at the new Predacon and said, "Cheattor, Maximize!"

After transforming, Cheattor fired at the Predacons, trying to keep them distracted as the kids and their Pokémon hid behind some rocks. Cheattor fired more before flipping over the boulder, asking, "You guys okay?"

"Uh-huh." Ash and Serena said, smiling appreciatively at the Maximal. Dawn, however, was flabbergasted. Her two Pokémon, however, stared in awe.

Their thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sounds of laser and missiles firing at their location.

Using his own body to cover them Cheattor said, "Ash, you guys go look for the pod while I deal with the Preds."

"What?" Ash asked, wanting to help.

Serena grabbed him by the arm, "Ash, come on!"

Ash sighed, following her while Dawn, shaking herself from the surprise ran after them.

As they ran Dawn asked, "So. Cheattor and those other Pokémon that can talk? They're robots?"

"Not exactly." Serena said, leading as she explained, "They're robotic aliens from a galaxy far away from here."

"But why are they disguising themselves as Pokémon?" Dawn asked, running to keep up, "Are they going to invade us?"

Ash answered as they ran, "No, they transform into Pokémon to keep themselves safe from too much exposure from Energon. It's like a shield."

"The ones who attacked us are called Predacons." Serena picked up, "They're trying to conquer the universe with Energon and reprogramming all the Maximals in the stasis pods into more Predacons."

Dawn looked shocked at that. She then took on a determined expression, "Let's find that pod."

Her Pokémon nodded in agreement with their trainer's words and they hurried off to the source of the signal.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Cheattor was completely surrounded by the Predacons, especially now that Terrorsaur had pulled himself from the ground and joined in the fight. Cheattor would've been out of the fight for sure had it not been for his ability to use moves in Poké mode and Robot mode as well.

Cheattor needed to make sure that none of them got away, especially the femme scientist of the cons. He got a good hit in with his blaster, knocking her into stasis lock. Croaker, however, surprised the Liepard former by trying a fighting type move. Cheattor, using agility, dodged the attack before slashing with fury swipes at the frog Predacon.

"Yeow! Man what's the deal?! Let me hit ya." Croaker croaked before hopping back to deliver a kick. Cheattor, however, fell on his back, transforming again. Things went in slow motion as the frog Predacon kicked the air where the Maximal stood and was shot in the back by his foe.

Croaker bounced and skidded before hitting the mountain wall, comically. He fell backwards, groaning, "That hurt… yo…"

Cheattor smirked, going back into Poké mode and hurrying to find the humans and their Pokémon. Unfortunately, a missile from Skorupinok and a laser bolt from Terrorsaur hit the feline from behind, forcing him to fall unconscious, but not exactly entering stasis lock yet.

Terrorsaur cackled, getting his blaster ready to fire on the helpless maximal. He was stopped by the Predacon second-in-command.

"What's the idea?!" Terrorsaur snapped, annoyed with the guy stopping him.

"We need to get to the pod before those humans and their pets get their hands on it." Skorupinok reminded and shifted into Poké mode.

Looking back, Terrorsaur asked, "What about the new guy?"

"Carry him along. He might be useful for those humans since he took out the Absol and the traitor." Skorupinok ordered. He went to Seviperella and activated the return protocol for her to be teleported back to the base for repairs. Terrorsaur, changing into his poké mode, grabbed the unconscious Croagunk and flew after Megatron's lapdog.

* * *

Ash and his group hurried along following the signal beacon to where the pod was hidden. They stopped when they saw that it was inside the mountain's wall.

Looking to their Pokémon, the trainers ordered,

"Pikachu, Iron Tail."

"Piplup, Peck."

"Pancham, Arm Thrust."

The three Pokémon used their attacks to break through the rock. It took some time, because of how strong the wall was. This was beginning to tire out the three Pokémon with the moves that were usually good with rocks.

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of rockets and to Dawn's surprise it was a robot whose armor looked similar to Slaking. A boy with blond hair, wearing a jumpsuit and round glasses was being carried by the bot. Seeing this lit up Ash's and Serena's faces, "Optimus!"

Shifting back into poké mode, and letting Clemont down, he looked around and saw the dark blue haired girl and her Pokémon. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "Explain."

"Please don't be mad, Optimus. The Predacons attacked, and Cheattor had no choice but to transform to protect us while holding them off." Ash began.

"He's alone?!" Optimus asked, worried about the young bot.

Serena however assured, "He's not too far. Maybe you and Clemont can follow Fennekin back to where we last saw him."

Optmius nodded before he hurried off. Clemont stuck around only to call out Bunnelby to use his Dig to help with getting the pod out. Dawn and Buneary were surprised to see another rabbit Pokémon using his ears like a drill on the rock.

It took a couple more minutes, but they were finally able to get the pod out. By the looks of things, it was completely intact with no damage to the computer that Rhynox explained was vital for the activation of the proto-form inside.

Ash smiled and said, "Great work you guys."

Looking over, Dawn asked, "Okay. How are we going to get this thing started?"

Ash remained silent, completely forgetting about how to activate it. Serena, however, spoke telling him, "Ash, you need to tell the computer to begin waking the maximal inside."

"Oh yeah." Ash said, smiling sheepishly. He went to the controls, "Umm…. Computer. Wake the maximal inside."

Nothing happened however. Confusing the kids, Ash asked, "Computer?"

 _"Incorrect vocal commands."_ The computer announced.

The three humans looked at each other as the computer asked, _"Requesting activation of protoform and DNA scanning sequence?"_

"Uh, yeah. That. If you don't mind." Ash said to the computer, much to the embarrassment of his friends.

The stasis pod began start up procedures as the DNA scanners propped out from the compartment and began scanning around for a compatible life-form for the maximal inside to be scanned and the organic shell replicated around the robotic exterior as a Poké mode. It found a suitable life-form, "Compatible life-form detected, beginning activation sequence."

Just as they wondered which of the Pokémon it found for its Poké mode, they heard a familiar squawk. The seven of them looked up to see Terrorsaur and Croaker flying at them, the aerial bot carrying the poisonous frog. From the road they came from, they heard, "Terrorize!"

Skorupinok transformed and began firing missiles at the humans and their Pokémon. But Pikachu's Electro ball caused the missiles to turn about face in midair and back at Skorupinok. Terrorsaur dropped Croaker on the mountain trail on the other side to box the human allies of the Maximals in before transforming and firing lasers from his optics. Only to fly into a rock spike curtesy of Pancham's Stone Edge.

"Don't leave the Croakster behind, yo!" Croaker said, hopping along as he shouted, "Croaker, Terrorize!"

He began to transform; his Croagunk arms flipped on his back, his chest widening for the Croagunk head to become the chest plate, revealing the head of the predacon. The legs of the Croagunk shot up to be the robot's arms. An extra pair of apendages opened up from the body of the Predacon and became his legs. The head looked organic in design but the eyes were electric green with an orange mouth guard over his mouth. The Croagunk arms then rose upwards and folded over the shoulder to resemble shoulder cannons.

All fighting stopped as the pod's loud hissing reached their ears and they all turned to see what the new Maximal would look like.

"Oh sweet Primus! Run! Run for your sparks dudes! It's..." Croaker began, looking fearful. That was before he paused and said in a mocking, cutesy, voice, "a wittle-baby bunny."

He, Skorupinok, and Terrorsaur looked at each other before they began laughing their sparks out when they processed what the latest Maximal's poke mode was. A buneary that looked as though, from her Poké-mode, that she'd be as small as Ratitrap in his poké mode if not smaller.

"Wittle?!" The buneary asked, her voice sounding like it was a young teenager compared to the trainers that helped wake her up. She was very mad, then hopped over, and slugged the Pred with one of her glowing cotton ears, shouting, "Who're you calling so small that you'd need a molecular imager to see me as clear as day!?"

With his hand to his mouth, he muffled a whimper, "That's not what I said."

Croaker got up, his eyes spinning before falling on the ground.

"Whoa… A Dizzy Punch right off the bat." Dawn said, surprised by this. Dawn's Buneary nodded proudly that a new friend was able to use her moves so effectively.

Skorupinok growled, opening his pincers, "You're molten metal, kid."

"She's mine to blast!" Terrorsaur shouted, firing his blaster at the bunny Maximal. Time seemed to have slowed down as the Maximal, who was remaining calm, simply side-stepped the shot as it hit the rocky wall behind her. Everyone stared in shock. Her confidence slowly turned to one of fear. Realizing what happened as she glanced to the blacked spot on the rock wall.

"SCARY!" She screamed, hysterically, surprising everyone as she began running around, while carefully avoiding being shot at by the remaining Predacons.

Terrorsaur squawked, annoyed that his shots weren't getting anywhere with the new Maximal. Skorupinok then noticed how every time they got ready to fire she'd move and make herself look silly to avoid being hit by their weapons. He hissed, "She's reading the trajectory of the blasts by watching our gun movements while using that Agility thing."

"That's insane!" Terrorsaur yelled, still shooting. The kid, however, kept hopping and running before she got in too close and caused the two Predacons to fire on each other, sending them backwards. They exclaimed in surprise when they realized that they were firing at each other.

She smirked and said, "That's what ya get for messing with…"

She looked around before seeing her Poké mode, especially with all the cotton and exclaimed, "Cotton Buns!"

The two Predacons looked at each other, then they fell unconscious. After getting his head to see straight, Croaker got up and growled, "All right, doll. Yer gonna get yor aft in a sling when I'm done."

"Doll?!" Cotton Buns asked, angrily.

"Ah-huh." Croaker said, smirking at he got her angry.

"Cotton Buns, Maximize!" The new maximal then transformed, the buneary head split vertically in half, revealing the robot head and arms inside. The head folded into the form of arm guard from her forearms to her hands with the ears sticking out to be some kind of bladed mace. The Buneary top folded backwards, over her back with her buneary arms pointing downwards on her back, revealing the robot chest and a maximal symbol on her chest plate. The cotton bottom tranformed itself into properly proportioned legs for her petite body frame where the cotton fluff is covering the outside of her thighs while the lower half were revealed to be metallic with knee curved knee guards. The buneary feet opened up as metal feet folded out from the metal shins, making her feet more stabilized as she stood.

She then dashed forward and used a fury of jabs and kicks on the dazed and dimwitted Predacon, making it look like her limbs were everywhere. Croaker was hit so many times he forgot that he was being pushed back before he found himself standing on the edge of the cliff side.

Cotton Buns walked over calmly. Croaker, still dazed asked, "Yes?"

She grabbed him by the side of his face and said, "Don't ever call me, doll."

She then blew on him, causing Croaker to fall off the cliff. When she walked back, changing into Poké mode, they heard a thud, signaling that the frog had finally hit the bottom. Looking at the humans and Pokémon she said, smirking, "I've always wanted to say that."

That was before being glomped by the two human girls who couldn't take how cute the bunny Pokémon looked any longer.

"Aww! Your so adorable! Can't believe that you signed up on a space exploration like the rest of the Maximals." Serena cooed, hugging Cotton Buns close to her. These words caused the new maximal to stiffen, the color seemed to fade from her face, even more than should have for someone being hugged tightly by the other human girl.

"I know! She's too cute to be fighting evil creeps like them! " Dawn added, causing Cotton Buns to cringe more as she began to sweat bullets from the back of her head, especially when they heard approaching feet and Ash turned to see Optimus, Cheattor (who was back online thanks to Clemont), Clemont, and their Pokémon.

* * *

Back at the base, Dawn and the two Pokemon who were able to fit or not cause problems stared in awe at the Maximal ship. Once Clemont had peeled his sister away from Dawn, saving her from being asking by Bonnie to take care of him. Rhynox had been filling the dark blue hair girl in on the same things that Optimus told Ash and his friends, their mission of the Maximals and try to find a way to recover the rest of their crew and defeat the Predacons while trying to keep their war from reaching the public. Dinobot was currently holding the buneary maximal by the scruff of her neck. She was wiggling, frantic to get out of his grip.

Before Dawn could say anything, Optimus' furious voice echoed, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

All eyes turned to Optimus as he double checked the crew manifest as well as any salvageable security footage. He found that the Maximal known as Cotton Buns wasn't on the manifest and found her, while in a basic robotic form, sneaking into the cargo hold and entering a stasis pod. The maximal in question flinched at the tone of the voice.

Approaching, Ash asked, "Optimus what's the matter?"

"For starters this Maximal's a stowaway AND too young to be considered to take part in an exploration mission." Optimus revealed.

Looking at the bunny Pokémon, Optimus glared, "Do you have any idea what could've happened? You are under the registered age limits for signing on an exploration crew let alone having no prior training in combat or a means of being useful on an exploration vessel. You weren't even given permission by the Maximal High Council to take part in this crew."

Turning away, Optimus asked, "What if you were destroyed from our fire fight with the Predacons? Or reprogrammed to become one of Megatron's disposable weapons? What would you parental units say if they knew?"

Cotton Bun hung limply as she muttered, "I doubt they'd say anything…"

"And why would that be, child?" Kabubot asked looking at the latest Maximal with distrust.

Looking up she spat, "It's because I've been on my own since I came online…"

Everyone was surprised by this, even Kabubot. The buneary used her two legs to kick him in the face as she hurried out of the ship. The five humans and their Pokémon went after her, to try and help her calm down. Optimus however used his computer to find out everything about the maximal to see if her claims were true. The High council had updated the Axalon with the identifications and biographies of all the Maximals that existed. He heard from Ash and his friends on how the girl was able to handle herself against a Predacon… which proved that she is a capable warrior defender, but, like Ash, she has the same kind of spirit as the trainer. Perhaps…

* * *

(Oh. Who wasn't expecting a small bunny Pokémon with height issues and a temper being the one who made three Preds in need of repair after facing her? What will Optimus do with the young Maximal stowaway? Will Dawn and her Pokemon be forced to stay to insure that she wouldn't tell anyone of their secret? And where was Team Rocket in all of this? How Will Megatron react when his troops report that they were defeated by someone half their size and ages? Findout next time.

Hope you all had a great long weekend and holiday. Next time it'll be more of the Maximals in Ash's story. So stay tuned, as the Journey continues.)


	10. Author's Note: Stalled but not forgotten

**Author's notice**

 **(Hey everyone, how's it going? I know that I've been… silent for the past couple of weeks, but I have a good reason for it. I'm swamped with a lot of homework for this semester and I need to get them out of the way so I can focus on updating my stories for you all to enjoy. Please be patient and I'll update whenever I am able to.**

 **This notice will be shown in the other stories that I was working on before the start of this semester.**

 **clynch3: For your last three reviews, If you wish to know what I have planned for the transformers later in the story, please be patient and I swear you're answers will come to you via updated chapters. Believe me I want to continue writing but things are getting in the way and I'll be updating ASAP.)**

 **Until then have great Fall.**


End file.
